Love for my child
by OlitzAlways2017
Summary: Olivia is a single mom and she is trying to find the of her life and a man to take care of her son. This is my first story and this is an Olitz Story.
1. How it happend

**A/N : So this is kinda my first fanfic but I hope you like it I have one on wattpad called The Love of Olitz, I will still post on there time to time but I just hope you love this story. This chapter is just gonna be a flashback. I don't own scandal or the characters. Enjoy.**

"Oliver" Olivia called for her son.

"Coming mom"

 **Oliver Christian Pope** is Olivia's 9 years old, He has pretty brown eyes, he has beautiful black hair. He looks just like his mom. Olivia has been divorced for the past 3 years. She was married to a guy named Edison. Olivia was 26 when they got married, she was pregnant with Oliver at the age of 28 They were married for about 11 years. The divorce was very tragic.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

"Edison where are my keys" Olivia said looking in the couch cushions.

"I don't know"

"Found them" Olivia said holding up her keys.

"Where are you going anyway?" Edison asked confused.

"I'm going to the grocery store and i'm taking Oli with me"

"Oh ok, you know he is gonna ask for something Liv"

"He's a 6 year old boy"

"Liv"

"I can handle him ok, trust me" she said giving him a kiss.

"Ok"

"Oli" Olivia called for her son.

"Yeah mom."

"Come on we are about to leave."

"Ok."

"We will see you later" she said to Edison.

"Bye sweetie and bye kid" Edison said as he kissed her goodbye and rubbed his son's head.

When Olivia left Edison's phone ringed. Edison was talking to his co-worker Hannah behind Olivia's back she never payed attention to it because she always thought it was about work. He answered the phone.

"Hey Eddie" Hannah said.

"Hey babe"

"What are you up to"

"Nothing"

"Are you home alone?"

"Yeah Liv took Oli to the store, I don't know how long they are gonna be gone"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure" Edison said with a grin on his face knowing what was about to happen"

 **A few minutes later…**

The doorbell rang and he knew exactly who it opened the door to a brown haired girl with Light brown eyes and she was small like step in and dropped her jacket. Edison was smiling ear to ear when he saw that she didn't have on anything under her jacket. The thing about Olivia Edison they had sex but it wasn't constant he wanted it every night like they used to do it, Olivia didn't want to she would say she was either too tired or wasn't in the mood. Edison just wanted to do it like before they had Oli. Olivia caught Edison once with another girl, but he hasn't done it in a while.

"You like what you see?" she said with a wide grin on her face.

"Hell yeah" He said before picking her up and taking her upstairs to his bed.

"Mommy can I get this please please." Oliver said as he walked past a monster truck.

"You know the drill you ask for one toy that is the only thing you get" Olivia said looking at food on the shelf.

"I know" Oliver said as he put the toy in the cart.

They finished getting groceries and was on their way home. They got home and Olivia saw a car that she didn't notice in the driveway. She let Oliver out and he went to play with his truck outside. Olivia unlocked the door and say a jacket on the ground that wasn't called out to see where Edison was but he didn't answer. She was walking up the stairs and was thinking he was probably sleeping. When Olivia opened the door to her bedroom, she saw Edison and Hannah asleep in their bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING BED?!" Olivia screamed waking both of them up.

"Baby It is not what you think." Edison said as he got out the bed.

"What to do you mean it's not what you think, I THINK YOU ARE IN OUR BED WITH YOUR WHORE OF A CO-WORKER."

"Olivia i'm sorry" Hannah said as she was trying to get the sheets over her body.

"Bitch you better get out of my house before I beat your ass!"

"Babe calm down" Edison said while walking closer to her.

"FUCK YOU EDISON! You have the nerve to bring her into this house and we have a child together, what if Oli came up here and saw you and that bitch.

"Liv i'm sorry" Edison got closer and tried to touch her but she moved away.

"You know what, I'm leaving, have as many of those whores in your house because we are done!" Liv said getting a suitcase and putting clothes in her bag and then going into Oli's room to get clothes for him too.

"Liv look I know you're pissed but don't do this" Edison said as his voice cracked.

"Edison get the HELL out of my face because I am not gonna let my son be around some cheating bastard."

"OLIVIA!"

"Go to hell Edison" She said as she walked down the stairs with suitcases.

Olivia walked outside and put the bags in the got Oli in the car and she sped out the driveway before Edinson could get out the door.

"Mommy where are we going"

"Baby we are gonna stay with Aunt Abby,ok" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok mommy, are you crying?"

"No baby i'm fine try and take nap ok." Olivia said trying to hold back her tears.

"Ok" Oli said as he put his head down."

Olivia went to Abby's house, she put Oli down for bed then filled her in on what happened. Abby said she and little Oli can stay for however long they needed 's phone kept ringing, it was Edison she ignored him.

She went into the bathroom and had a break down, Abby went there and comforted her.

"How could he do this, he has a son?" Olivia said through sobs.

"Liv he is an asshole, He does not know how to treat a lady because he has to be the biggest Idiot in the world to cheat on a women like you." Abby said holding Olivia.

"I should have left him the first time"

"Liv don't beat yourself down about this, come on you need some sleep ok." Abby said helping Olivia up.

"You're right, thanks Abby."

"You don't have to thank me Liv"

 **The Next Morning…..**

Olivia woke up to her son beside her still asleep. She knew she was gonna have to explain to him, but she didn't want to do it gave Oliver a kiss and went to brush her teeth. She checked her phone she had 20 missed calls and 39 unread messages, Edison has been trying to call her. She read some of the messages and all they said was : **Liv im sorry, please call me, baby come home, can I see my son?** Olivia just ignored them and went downstairs to start breakfast.

 **7 Weeks Later…..**

"So Olivia wants full custody over your child, she wants $480,000 she doesn't want anything else from you." Edison's lawyer said.

"Okay" Edison said as he signed the papers, he didn't want to put up a fight it was bad enough that he was gonna barely get to see his child now.

"Thanks "

"No problem"

* * *

 **End of Flashback…**

"Come on Oli your dad is waiting"

"I'm coming" Oli was coming down with his bags.

He was staying with his dad for a few days. Olivia had to work a little longer than usual so she just asked Edison to watch him for a while. Olivia was a crisis manager. It was her and Abby at first but then they hired a few more people, Huck, Harrison, Quinn, and Marcus. She had the best job ever she had the best team ever.

"Love you baby, don't forget to call me" Olivia said as she kissed his head.

"Ok mom love you too" He kissed her cheek before he left.

 **A/N: Sorry I ended it like this but I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Old friend

**A/N Thank you all for the nice reviews :)**

Olivia got up to get some wine and popcorn so she could think and relax. She missed her son so much, she hoped that he was having fun. Olivia always dreams about expanding her family with the man she loves and someone that would be a great father to Oli. Oli has always wanted a sibling. He doesn't like being the only child. She just hopes one day The man that she loves will come and take care of her and Oli. A knock at the door took Olivia out of her she opened the door, all she saw was a tall handsome man with blueish grey eyes and brown hair. She could not stop staring at him.

"Hi, im Fitz"

"Hi, im Olivia come in." Olivia said moving so he can come in.

Olivia noticed him from somewhere but she could't figure out where.

"Nice to meet you Olivia,So i guess you don't recognize me anymore Liv?" He said with a smile.

Olivia was trying to figure out who he was until she got it.

"FITZGERALD GRANT OMG! it's so nice to see you again." Olivia said hugging him.

FItz and Olivia met when they were in High school they were close friends. Everyone thought they were dating whenever they were together. Since Edison came, Her relationship with Fitz changed. They went from being with each other all the time, to not spending anytime with each other. Edison was trying to get Olivia away from Fitz, all Edison wanted was Olivia to himself. Edison knew Fitz liked Olivia.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just moved here and I wanted to meet my neighbor."

"Well it's nice to see you again Fitz, are you moving in alone or…."

"No, Its me and my kids, I have two boys and a girl. Im divorced" Fitz said cutting her off.

"Oh me too, I have a little boy he's nine, he is such a little angel, I would introduce him to you but he is with his dad." Olivia said looking up to see his blue eyes.

"Maybe another time then, My youngest is a year younger than your son maybe they could hangout one day.

"Maybe, do you want some water,wine?" Olivia said refilling her glass with some wine.

"No, I should get back so I can finish unpacking."

"Oh ok, well it was nice seeing you again." Olivia said opening the door.

"Yeah, see you around Liv, and here's my number so we can get the boys together one day."

"Ok thank you, bye Fitz," She said with a smile

"Bye Liv." Fitz said with a smile and a wink.

Olivia never knew in a million years she would see him again. But he is pretty damn handsome. She couldn't stop smiling. She finished her glass of wine and did her nightly routine. She got in bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

 **Sunday Morning….**

Olivia's phone rings and it was Edison. When she answered it was Oli.

"Hi mommy"

"Hi baby"

"Mommy can I come home today?"

"Yes, baby is everything ok?" Olivia said sitting up.

"I'm fine I just miss you that's all"

"Okay, well I'll come pick you up later." Olivia smiled hearing her son say he misses her.

"Okay mommy, love you"

"Love you too baby."

Olivia thought that was weird because Oliver never calls her when he is with his got up and took a shower and did her morning routine. Olivia got dressed, she put on a off shoulder red sweater with some leggings and sandals. She left her hair down in its natural curls. She was going to the grocery store to pick up things before she picked up Oli.

* * *

After a half of an hour at the grocery store she went to pick up Oli. She still didn't know what was wrong with him but she was gonna let it slide, maybe he did miss pulled up to her old house where her and Edison used to live. She didn't want the house so she let him keep it. She went to the door and rung the doorbell. Edison's girlfriend opened the door. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Where is Oliver?" Olivia said

The girl moved so Olivia could walk she walked in she didn't see her son downstairs. She went upstairs to Oli's Olivia walked in he ran into her arms. She didn't know what was wrong.

"Oli what's wrong?"Olivia said as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

He didn't say anything.

"Baby where is your dad at?"

"In his room"

"Get the rest of your stuff packed and i'll be back" Olivia said as she let him go.

* * *

"Edison" Olivia called for him.

"Olivia what are you doing here?" He said closing the door behind him

"I'm picking up Oli."

"Ok Liv, well I gotta go to work, so i'll see him next weekend then."

"Ok sure" Olivia didn't want to bicker about why Oliver called her.

 **A/N : So i'm leaving it here, I know it is short. I typed this pretty late but I could't leave you guys i'm going to continue when Olivia and Oliver get home.I want to know what you think about this you so much for the nice reviews. What do** **y'all think was wrong with Oli?**


	3. Did daddy love you?

The ride home was quiet. Oliver didn't ask any questions or tell her about what his dad and him was still worried about wanted to know what was on his mind,but she didn't want to push him to tell they got home he went straight to his room.

"Oli are you ok?" Olivia asked looking in his room.

He shook his head yes.

She went over to his bed and sat down."Oli you know you can tell me anything" Olivia said

"Are you gonna be mad at me?" Oli finally said.

"No baby,I promise."

"Did daddy love you"He said putting his head down.

Olivia was shocked by the knew that Oli knew about the divorce but he never said anything to her.

"Yes, he loved me."Olivia said putting him in her lap.

"If he loved you, why did he hurt your feelings? He said looking up at her.

Olivia didn't know how to respond.

"Baby I don't know what to tell you. But I don't want you think that he doesn't love you too. It wasn't meant for us to be together for long. But I want you to know that when you get older you treat a girl better, I want you to better than your father, I want you to treat her like a princess ok"

"Ok mommy, But I love you more than daddy ever did."He said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too baby, are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"What do you want?"

"Can we have pizza tonight"

"Ok" Olivia said giving him a kiss before she left out of his room.

She was surprised about the just can't wait to find a man that will show her son how to love someone.

* * *

 **Later that night…..**

Olivia was getting ready for bed when she heard her phone ringing. She went to go see who it was, when she saw who it was she smiled. Her and Fitz have been talking for a while and have been catching up with each loved talking him.

When she answered his deep baritone voice made her smile. "Hi,Liv"

She loved when he called her Liv.

"Hey Fitz"

"What are are you up to?" he said

"Getting ready for bed"

"Oh ok what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to drop Oliver off at school tomorrow and i'm off work."

"Wanna hangout tomorrow,like maybe a date?"

Olivia couldn't believe what she heard she has been waiting for him to ask her out and finally they were.

"Sure, what do I need to wear."She said with a huge smile on her face.

Fitz knew she was smiling "Wear something nice."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"You know I hate surprises"

"Well your have to like it tomorrow" He said laughing

Olivia heard a knock on her door and she knew who it told Fitz goodnight and she would see him tomorrow.

"Come in" She said

"Mommy I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?"

"Yes you can, come here."

He got on her bad and layed down with his head on her chest and he went straight to sleep.I wasn't too long until Olivia fell asleep herself.

* * *

 **A/N : I'm sorry that this story was reviews are so good thank you for all the nice words and thanks for reading, the next chapter will be Olivia and Fitz's First date.**


	4. The Date

It was finally Monday and it was they day that Olivia and Fitz were going on their first just dropped Oliver off at school and his dad will pick him up after. Olivia had plenty of time to go shopping to get something to wear. Olivia bought a red long sleeve cocktail dress and a pair of Steve Madden black suede heels,she curled her hair and put a little bit of makeup on, she usually doesn't like to wear makeup but tonight felt was going out with one of her old friends. She was so happy about tonight.

* * *

 **2 Hours later...**

Her phone ringed and saw it was Fitz he had texted her and said he was on the was a knock on the door when she opened the door and she saw him,she felt like she couldn't breath. He was so handsome in his Navy blue suit, and he smelled so good.

"Hi"He said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi"

"You look amazing"

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

"You ready?" He said putting out his hand.

She shook her head and they walked down to his apartment. She was confused at first but when she walked into his apartment she saw, candles lit around the apartment,there were rose petals on the floor. She the turned around and looked at Fitz. She had tears in her eyes,she didn't know what to say to took her hand and sat her down at the table.

"Fitz where are your kids at?" She said finally finding something to say.

"There with there mom"He said putting the food on the table.

"Fitz you didn't have to do didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to"He said with a smile.

They ate and talked for a while, they drunk wine and laughed about old missed talking to had the best of times in school before Edison came Olivia's phone buzzed and it was Edison,she already knew what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Fitz I have to go."Olivia said looking at her phone.

"Is everything ok?"He said looking confused.

"Yes, my ex husband just text me and it's probably about Oli coming home."

"Well can I walk you out."Fitz said getting up to help her out of her seat.

"Thank you for everything,I had a lot of fun catching up with you.I hope we can do this again sometime."She said with a smile.

"I had a lot of fun too, Liv I just want you to know that I missed you and I still love you."

"Fitz." That's all Olivia could gave her the most passionate kiss went to a spot under her ear and kissed it,it drove her let out a moan that she didn't know was inside of didn't want to leave but she had to get her hated that she had to stop him.

"F-Fitz,Baby I got to go." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair, Fitz didn't want her to leave either,He finally stopped and looked at her.

"Ok livvie,But you know next time you're gonna have to make up for this."he said with a smirk.

Olivia knew what he meant and she didn't was an old friend, she knew he would never hurt gave him another kiss before she left.

* * *

She was on her way to Edison's house to get Oli. Olivia rung the doorbell and Edison opened the door and saw what she had on.

"Olivia you look good"He said looking her up and down with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, where's Oli?" She said rolling her eyes and walked passed Edison.

"He is asleep,I'll go get him."

While Edison went to get Oli,Edison's girlfriend came down in a name was never liked her,she never really trusted didn't want to talk to her tonight she just wanted to get her child and leave.

"Hey Olivia" Jade said as she walked passed Olivia to the kitchen.

"Hey Jade"Olivia said.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks"Olivia said.

Edison came down with Oli on his shoulder still gave Olivia Oli's bags and they walked to her put Oli in his seat and Edison said their goodbyes. When they got home she gave Oli a bath and put him to went to her room and did her nightly got a Goodnight text from Fitz. She texted him back and went to sleep.

 **A/N:I know I ended in a horrible spot, but I hope you like this one,Let me know what you think and give me some ideas.**


	5. Take it slow

**Tuesday Morning….**

Olivia was at work sitting in her office looking over a file and heard a knock on the door and it was Abby. When Abby walked in she had a big smile on her face.

"Yes Abby." Olivia said still looking at the file.

"So how was it"Abby said sitting down and taking the file out of her hand.

"Abby, we have work to do."Olivia said through chuckles.

"So,I want to know,come on Liv your glowing."

"Abby I don't know what to tell you,we had dinner at his house that's it."Olivia said walking out her office.

"Liv something happened,did he kiss you?"

"Ok so we kissed."

Olivia hated when she told Abby about a likes to ask a billion questions about them.

* * *

Olivia had to get to the bottom of this file.

"So,what do we have?"Olivia asked

"He is a famous football player."Quinn said.

"His wife had an affair with someone. She is a lawyer."Harrison said.

"What's her name?"Olivia asked

"Hannah…."

"Wait who?"Olivia said cutting off Harrison

"His wife her name is Hannah,Olivia is everything ok?"Harrison said walking towards her.

"I'm fine" Olivia said walking away from Harrison.

"We don't have to take this case Liv" Abby said

"Were taking this case and i'm going to ruin her career."Olivia said walking back into her office.

Abby was the only one who knew about the divorce really,Harrison knew bits about it but not everything.

* * *

 **4 Minutes later at the office…**

It was late at the office and she has to go pick up Oli from Edison's which will give her a chance to ask him if he knew about Hannah being 's phone started to she saw who it was she calmed down and answered on the second ring.

"Hi" she heard.

"Hi" she said

Olivia could never get tired of his loved him but she didn't want to rush into things with him. she loved him to much to wait.

"What are you up to" Fitz asked.

"About to leave work to pick up my son."

"Are you off tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"I'm sorry,But we can have lunch together if that's ok."

"Ok, I can see what's on my schedule, what time should I pick you up."

"You can come at 1 tomorrow."

"Ok see you at 1."

"See you"

"Liv" She heard before she hung up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I Love you"

"I love you too" She said with a smile on her face.

The call ended and she was on her way to Edison's.

* * *

 **Later at Edison's…..**

Olivia was sitting in Edison's living was in the kitchen getting them some son was upstairs in his room playing.

Edison came back with their glasses.

"So Liv you wanted to talk."He said while taking a seat across from her.

"Yeah,it's just a quick question."She said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Did you know that Hannah was married?"Olivia said taking a sip of her wine.

"No,I didn't know she was married.

"Edison don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying Liv."

"Wow this is gonna be good."

"Why what's going on?"

Olivia filled him in on what was she filled him in she went and got Oli and left.

* * *

 **Wednesday….**

It was Wednesday morning and she woke up to her son lying on her doesn't remember when he got there but she felt loved her son so much he was her light, he was her prince, he was her one and only.

"Oli,baby wake up" Olivia said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

He just stirred a little but didn't wake called him again until he woke up.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning mommy"

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah,I had a nightmare but when I got in here I felt better." Oli said moving to sit beside her.

Olivia was so in love at how attached he was to her.

"Are you hungry?"Olivia said getting up and putting on her robe.

"Yeah can we have pancakes"He said smiling

"We can,come on I know you want to help me cook." she said holding out her hand.

* * *

 **Few minutes later…**

Olivia dropped Oli off at school and was on her way to the office.A few hours passed and it was almost time for her lunch date with Fitz.

There was a knock on the door and it was Huck.

"Yes Huck." Olivia said

"There is someone here for you."

"Bring them in"

When he left Fitz walked was looking so good in his light blue button up shirt and khakis,and he smelled really good she finally looked at him he had a picnic she could do was smile.

They left and made it to the park.

* * *

"I was not expecting this Fitz"Olivia said sitting on the blanket.

"I know but I wanted to do something kinda fun."

They talked about work,kids,life,a little bit of everything.

"Have you always been so romantic?"Olivia asked

He leaned in and whispered in her ear and said "Only for you."

Olivia felt so numb feeling his breath against her ear.

"Is that so"She said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'll do anything for you and I'll do anything to you if you let me. " He said still whispering in her ear and putting his hand on her thigh.

Olivia turned her head and looked in his were grey and full of love for her,he looked like he wanted to jump on her right then and there she wanted him to but she was trying to take it slow.

"Fitz were in public."She said smiling.

"So"

"Fitz,we need to take it slow ok. I love you but I feel like we are moving too fast let's just take it slow and regain our relationship."She said putting her hand on his cheek.

"Ok Liv" He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

They enjoyed the rest of their lunch and then packed up and went back to her office and finished her day.

* * *

 **A/N: So let me know what you think and tell** **me if you think Fitz and Olivia are moving too fast. And** **tell me what you think about what Fitz said at the for reading**

 **P.S. Add me on tumblr olitzalways and on Instagram olitzalways**


	6. WHY

**A/N: To the guest that said I need to check my spelling, I do check my spelling,The website messes it up. when I go to read it again on the website it takes words out and I put them back in and when I save it it still misses i'm sorry that the website messes up my story. Anyway what I was gonna say was, I'm not gonna put Olivia's job in this story a lot because I just want to really focus on her relationship with her son and Fitz.**

Olivia ended up finishing work early,so she went to pick up Oli from Edison's told Edison that she was coming but he told her that he wasn't home but Jade was she got to Edison's house she rung the doorbell but no one answered,She rung it again and there was still no turned the doorknob and it was surprisingly walked in and didn't hear was walking up the stairs to Oli's room to see if he was she got close to the door she heard little cries coming from his she walked in she saw him on the floor with no shirt on and he looked like he was ran towards him and when she got close he flinched and started crying again.

"Oli baby it's mommy you are going to be ok, what happened"She said trying to move his hair out of his face to see his eyes.

"T-That lady was hurting me."He said through tears.

Olivia was struggling to get her phone out of her purse because she was afraid and never really trusted Jade like that.

"Do you know where she is?"She said picking him up gently and putting him on his bed.

"No"

Olivia took pictures of her son so she could have proof just in case Jade was gonna didn't know what to do she wanted to find that bitch and kill her but she needed to be there for her went to call Edison while she was in the ambulance.

"Olivia are you ok?" "Are those sirens? "Where are you?" Is what Edison asked she told him where she was and where she was sent him pictures of Oli and he lost it.

"THAT BITCH" Is what Olivia heard when she was told her that he was on the Olivia called Abby to let her know what happened and that she was not going to able to come to work for finally made it to the was trying to keep her son calm and herself calm but it wasn't finally made it to the room and got Oli hooked up to a lot of was having a hard time could not keep herself everything calmed down,Oli was asleep in his bed they gave him some medicine to help him go to came in like a madman and ran over to his son's got up and sat him down so he could compose he calmed down he finally said,"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yes,the doctor said he is fine he has a bunch of bruises on his body. She also said he wont be here long but he should stay at home for a couple of days,until he the hell is wrong with her?Why would she do that to him? Olivia said breaking down into tears.

"Liv you need to be here for Oliver,he needs you ok,I will handle Jade."He said giving her a hug."He got up and went outside to make some calls.

Olivia doesn't know how this whole day went was having a picnic with Fitz now she was at the hospital with her went and layed down beside her son and started to sing to him a little bit.

 _ **It all can get so out of control sometimes**_

 _ **You can lose your faith, you can lose your mind**_

 _ **Lose your grip, get stripped of your pride**_

 _ **Till you don't know how you're gonna stay alive**_

 _ **And this world can throw you over the track sometimes**_

 _ **Your friends can stab you in the back**_

 _ **Sometimes you just break down**_

 _ **When this life tries to wreck you, I protect you yeah**_

 _ **I got your back, I got you**_

 _ **I take your side, I lay my life down for you**_

 _ **I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame**_

 _ **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**_

 _ **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you**_

 _ **Hey, hey, I got you**_

When she finished she felt him move and she started to cry hasn't moved all night and to actually feel him move beside her she was so went to get off the bed but Oli wouldn't let grabbed her hand and said

"Mommy don't go."

"Ok baby."She said as she layed back down beside him and gave him kiss.

When Edison walked in he wanted to cry again,to see his ex-wife and his son together was the best thing went to give his son a kiss and then walked over to Olivia side and told her that he had to shook her head ok and then went to sleep with her son.

 **The Next Morning….**

Olivia woke up still in the hospital bed with ended up slipping out of his she got up Olivia texted Abby and asked if she could bring her some comfortable Olivia called Fitz. He answered on the third ring.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she said almost wanting to cry again just from hearing his voice.

"Olivia are you ok?" he asked

She didn't say anything.

"Liv"

"I'm fine, I wanted to call because I wanted to hear your voice."

"Ok,Where are you do want me to come over?"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Liv there is nothing fine about that, what happened?"

"My ex-husband's girlfriend beat our son"She said starting to cry again.

"Liv i'm sorry to hear that,will it be ok if I came to see you and him?"

"Sure,that would be nice."

"Ok i'm on the way." When he said that Abby walked in with a bag of clothes.

"Ok see you when you get here." She said hanging up the phone.

Olivia was kinda nervous about letting Oli meet Fitz.

Abby stayed with Oli while Olivia changed. When Olivia was done changing, she sat beside Abby and they talked. Oli was still wished the medicine that he was taking didn't make him sleep to much but she knew that he needed some rest.A few minutes went by, Abby was gone and Olivia was on her phone. Olivia heard a knock at the door when she looked it was Fitz he had flowers and a gift gave Olivia a hug and gave her the and Fitz were talking when she heard her son call her.

"Mommy when can I eat?" He asked trying to sit up but was unsuccessful.

She went over to his bed to help him and called in the nurse and told her that he was looked back at fitz and then looked back at her son,she knew it was now or never to introduce them to each gave Fitz a look to come over to the bed.

"Oli baby this is Fitz he is a friend of mine."

"Hi buddy,I brought you something."Fitz said giving Oliver the bag.

"Hi,He said." taking the bag.

When Fitz gave him the face lit up it was a car that was controlled with a remote and it could transform into a action was so happy and that made Olivia nurse came in and gave Oli his food. Fitz told Oli that he had a son about his age and that one day they should hang out one two caught up with each other until Fitz got a phone call and he had to doctor came in after Fitz left.

"Hi "

"Hi"Olivia said standing up.

"So Oliver will be able to leave tomorrow needs to stay in bed for the rest of the week then he can try to move around and he should be back to normal."

"Ok,thank you doctor.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was sad and crazy in a me know what you think.** **Oli and Fitz met. Oli will be going home in the next chapter.**

 **The song was I Got You, By Ciara**


	7. First Time

**A/N:There is smut in this chapter so enjoy :), If you don't like smut then you should either skip this chapter or find another story.**

 **A Few Days Later…..**

Olivia was at home in her bed with Oli. He was beside her was on her computer emailing Edison to see if he did anything with Jade. Edison told her that he will handle it and all he needs her to do is be with Oliver. When Olivia was done emailing Edison she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Before she could turn on the shower she heard a knock at the door. She put her robe on and went to open the door. When she saw who it was she smiled. Everything about Jade went out of her head.

"Hi" she said giving him enough space to come in.

"Hi" He said.

"What brings you here today." She said sitting down on the couch.

"I came to check on you and Oli. Is he ok? Are you ok?" He said sitting beside her giving her a kiss.

"Yes we are fine, he is in my room asleep right now."

Fitz comes over when he is about to go to work and when he gets off to check on her and Oli.

"Ok,do you need anything?" He said kissing the spot on her neck that drives her crazy.

"N-No…..I-I'm... fine" She said through moans

She could not believe what he does to her. He could just look at her and she would be weak in her knees. She needed to stop him but it felt good. She ran her fingers through his hair. That was Fitz's cue to go down lower. He went to the middle of her chest. He saw that she had no bra on. He untied her robe and exposed her chest. He sucked on her brown bud. Olivia bit her bottom lip to stop her from moaning too loud. She could feel her center throbbing. She needed to stop him before it got out of hand.

"F-Fitz baby….Oli is in the other room….. w-we need to stop" She said panting.

Fitz bit down on her bud to stop her from let out a little cry.

"Liv you know you want me as much as I want you."

He was right but she couldn't do it with her son in the other room. She pulled his face away from her chest and kissed him and tied her robe up. She would make it up to him later.

"Fitz I promise I will make it up to you,You have to go to work." She said walking to the door and opening it.

"Ok Liv, I love you" he said before giving her a hug.

Before he left he smacked her ass and looked at her with a smirk on his face. All she could do was laugh. Olivia went back to her room and took a shower. When she got out she made lunch for Oli.

* * *

 **Later on at night…**

"Oli are feeling any better."She asked giving him his medicine.

He shook his head yes. Olivia turned on the T.v before she went into the bathroom to do her nightly routine. While she was putting her hair up she heard the t.v say something about someone being arrested. When she walked out she saw that it was Jade. She picked up her phone and called Edison immediately. He answered after a few rings.

"I told you I was going to handle it"

"Edison." Is all she could say.

"Liv you don't have to say anything, I did what was best for us and our son, She abused him Liv."

Olivia didn't know what to say.

"Liv I will come over tomorrow to see Oli."

"Ok" she finally said and hung up the phone.

Olivia was happy because she could finally sleep knowing that the person who hurt her son was behind bars.

* * *

 **Two weeks later…..**

Oliver is back in school and is doing much better. The case on Hannah has been finished, and Olivia and Fitz's relationship is doing great. Olivia and Fitz are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Olivia has met his kids and they loved her definitely Teddy. Olivia even introduced Oli to them and he was so happy to meet Teddy.

Olivia was on her way to Fitz's apartment to go on their date. Oli was staying with Edison. Olivia knocked on the door and Teddy opened it, he looked just like Fitz.

"Hi" he said giving Olivia a hug.

"Hi,is your dad home"

"Yes" He let her in then he called his dad.

"Daaaad,Olivia is here." He said then taking off into his room.

Fitz came out with wet hair,a T-shirt and jeans. He smelled good as always.

"Hi" he said pulling her into his chest and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi" She said smiling.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

Olivia didn't know where they were just knew it was supposed to be " _fun"_.

"Fitz can you tell me where we are going." Olivia said looking outside the window.

"Somewhere fun." He said grabbing her hand.

"I know that,but where?"

As soon as she said where, they were there. Olivia looked at Fitz and were going to see a outdoor has wanted to do this for a while but never had a chance since what was going on with Oli and work. Fitz packed a picnic basket for them. When they sat down Fitz gave Olivia a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love my girlfriend so much."

* * *

 **After the movie…**

Fitz went to his apartment to check on his kids, they were asleep. He kissed them and went to Olivia's apartment so they could " _hang out"_ a little more. When he walked in she was on the couch drinking a glass of red wine. He sat beside her and kissed her spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She loved when he did that. She put her wine down so she could run her fingers through his hair. Fitz felt his member starting to harden and rise. Fitz moved his way up to kiss her. Olivia moved to straddle him. They finally broke apart for air. She went to his ear and whispered

"I told you I would make it up to you."

Olivia bit his earlobe. In the process Fitz could only groan in pleasure. Fitz picked Olivia up and carried her to her room. Fitz took her to her bed and layed her down. She looked at him and his eyes were gray and full of lust. Olivia never saw him like this and it turned her on even more. Fitz started to make his way down her body taking off her shirt and kissing her chest then her stomach taking more clothes off leaving her in her lace bra and matching underwear. He took his shirt off and threw it across the room. His body was amazing. She rubbed her hand up and down his defined abs and strong muscles. That just fueled her hunger for him further, she ripped his pants off exposing his arised member. She was amazed at the size, ' _He was bigger than Edison'_ She thought as she admired him. Fitz leaned down and kissed her. Olivia could feel his member rubbing against her thigh. She put her hand on his manhood and started to stroke it. He groaned in her mouth with pleasure. Her hands felt so good stroking him, he let out small strings of moans in response. He took off her wet lace underwear without breaking their kiss. He put his hand at her entrance and started to play with her clit.

"F-Fuck…..Fitzzz...b-baby" Olivia said through the paints.

Fitz went down on her and started to lick and suck her clit.

"Liv you taste so damn good."

Fitz went to kiss her, So she could taste herself. She could not take anymore of this, She wanted him inside her. Fitz knew she wanted him, But not right now. Fitz put his fingers inside her entrance and went in and out of her. Olivia let out a loud moan. She arched her back off the bed, she was trying to find something to grip onto, as her breathing got heavier. She never felt anything like this, Edison was not this good. Fitz went back down and held her stomach down as he began to eat her out. She tried to speak, She managed to push out a few words in between moans. "F-Fit-... I-I Ca-... F-Fitz" He ignored it and continued, Until the phone rings.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

"F-Fitz T-The phone" Olivia pointed to the phone with the strength she managed to gather from Fitz tongue fucking her. "Ignore it" Fitz mumbled. The phone continued to ring

 ***Ring* *Ring***

"Fitz! I need to answer it". Fitz groaned and let her answer the phone. She answered it just to put the phone back down, Fitz looked at her confused. Olivia had a smirk on her face, she took off her bra and turned around. His member was twitching by the look of her naked caramel body. She pushed him on the bed and started to stroke him.

"You think your gonna just tease me like that ."She said before she took him in her mouth.

Fitz groaned, he took her hair in his hand. He loved the feeling of her swollen lips around his manhood. Olivia started to pick up the pace. She could feel him getting close. She didn't want him to finish like this. Olivia came up with a _pop_. She licked her lips and made her way back up to his face. She kissed him before she slid down on him. She moaned in pleasure trying to take all of him. She arched her back and started to grind on him slow. Fitz slapped her ass, she gasped by the feeling. Olivia started to ride him faster. Her moans started to turn into cries. Fitz's groans turned into grunts. Olivia loved that she had control she had him where she wanted him. Olivia started to speed up on him. " _Fuck….Liv"_ Fitz said through grunts. He could feel that she was close, her walls were getting tighter around him. " _Baby come for me_ " Fitz said kissing her lips. Olivia bit her lip, she didn't want it to end now. Olivia finally released, all she could say was his name. " _Fitzzzzzz"._ Before olivia could catch her breath Fitz flipped them over, now it was his turn to finish. He slid in and out of her fast _._ Olivia could feel another orgasm coming she wanted him to go faster," _F-Fitz…. Fas-Faster...I'm gonna...com-come ag-again" she said through paints._ Olivia had her eyes closed, he wanted to see her eyes when she released. He knew as soon as she looked at him he would lose it too. " _Liv...baby look at me."_ Olivia opened her brown doe eyes. "Shit….. Liv i'm coming. They both released at the same time. Fitz's movements slowed down as he released inside of her. He gave her a sloppy kiss, Before he laid beside her. Their breathing was heavy and in sync. "Damn….Liv" Fitz said through breaths. Olivia put her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. The sound of his heartbeat put her to sleep. Fitz fell asleep not to long after her.

A/N: Wow that was crazy for the first time. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :).


	8. Their love

**Next Morning…**

Olivia woke up to Fitz still beside her. She could not believe what happened last night, she thought it was just a dream. She imagined them making love, but never like that. Fitz's soft snores made her smile. She gave him a kiss on his chest, Then she got up and put her robe on and went to the bathroom. When she came out Fitz was awake. She went and layed on top of him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Good Morning" She said against his lips.

"Good Morning" He said rubbing her back up and down.

Olivia started to kiss him again. Fitz deepened the kiss and palmed her ass. Olivia felt his member rising against her. She knew she was going to have to please him before he left. Olivia got off of him. Fitz looked at her confused of where she was going. Olivia dropped her robe and went to the bathroom. When she got to the door she started to sway her hips to a song in her head. She turned around to see Fitz, His member was twitching by the look and need of her. Olivia went to turn the shower on when she felt Fitz behind her. He smacked her ass and Olivia moaned out. She turned around and kissed him. She went in the shower and he followed. Fitz kissed her again then pushed her against the shower wall. He kissed her up and down. He put two finger inside of her and went in and out, then he added another finger. Olivia started to ride his fingers. Fitz took his fingers out and licked her essence off his fingers. Fitz kissed her so she could taste herself. Fitz picked Olivia up and started to thrust inside of her hard. Olivia's moans turned into cries. She loved this man so much. Olivia grabbed his ass so he could go deeper. Fitz went even faster and harder. "F-Fitz….. Shi-Shittttt…. I'm gonna…. Co-come" Olivia said in his ear. Fitz hearing her say that meant he was doing something right. "Come for me Livvie I got you" He said. Olivia released with a loud moan. Fitz finished right after her with grunts. They washed each other off. Fitz left and Olivia got ready for work.

* * *

 **Later At Work…**

Olivia heard a knock at the door. She already knew who it was.

"Yes Abby"

"You had sex with him" She said closing the door behind her.

"Can we not talk about this at work please"

"Was it good"

Olivia laughed at Abby's weird curiosity.

"If I answer will you leave me alone"

Abby nodded her head yes.

"Yes it was great" She said with a big smile.

"Is he better than Edison"

"ABBY" Olivia said laughing.

"Totally was, ok that's it."

Abby walked out Olivia's office. Olivia was thinking to herself what was she going to do with her.

* * *

 **A Few minutes later…..**

Olivia was looking out the window at the beautiful night. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her phone ring. Olivia answered it.

"Liv quick question?" she heard

Olivia smiled by the voice. "Hi to you too Teddy and yes you can ask me anything."

"Hi Liv, can you and Oliver come over tomorrow and play?"

"Yes we can."

"YAY, Daddy Liv said they can come over" She heard and smiled.

"Ok thanks Liv see you and Oliver tomorrow."He said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **Saturday….**

Olivia was making breakfast for Oli and her. She was drinking wine while cooking. When she finished she set the table and went and got Oli. They ate and got ready for the day. Oli was very excited to see Teddy. He loved that he had a friend that was close to his age. Olivia and Oliver were on their way to Fitz's apartment. She knocked on the door and Teddy answered. Teddy hugged Oliver then Olivia. Teddy and Oliver left Olivia at the door. Olivia walked in and saw Karen.

"Hey Karen" Olivia said walking towards her.

Karen loved Olivia, she could always talk to her about anything if she didn't want to talk to her parents.

"Hey Liv" She said giving her a hug.

"Wheres Jerry and your dad?"

"Jerry is in his room, and dad is in his room."

"Ok thanks."

Olivia went to Jerry's room to say hi. Jerry liked her too. He liked her because she was cool. She doesn't get mad at him if he ask certain questions. Olivia went to Fitz's room. He was laying in the bed reading with no shirt on. He didn't look up to see who walked in.

"Hi" Olivia said so he could look up.

"Hi" He said smiling.

Olivia got in the bed and layed beside him. He put his book down and held her tight in his arms. They sat in silence, He loved when they were together like this.

"What do you want to do today with the kids?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Maybe take them out to eat then to the park."

"Ok that sounds fun."

"How was work today?" she asked changing the subject.

"It was slow as usual, what about you?"

"The same except Abby asking questions about my sexlife" Olivia said laughing.

"Well that's what bestfriends do."

"True"

Fitz kissed her and then moved her so she could straddle him. He kissed her again and bit her lip. He went down to her neck and kissed it, he grabbed her ass. Olivia let out a little moan.

"Fitz we c-can't the kids are in the other room"

Fitz continued to kiss her neck. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair. Before they got to caught up in the moment they heard little knocks on the door. Fitz ignored it and kept kissing her neck. "Fitz the door" Olivia said. "Ignore it" he said. The knocks got louder. Fitz let out a sigh. Olivia got up and opened the door. When she opened it, it ws all the kids.

"Yes how may we help you" Olivia said with a smile.

"Were hungry" They said in unision.

"Ok, what do you want?" Fitz said

"Pizza" They said.

"Ok, Pizza it is." Fitz said

"Yay" they all cheered and left.

"What are we gonna do with all of them" Olivia said laughing and shaking her head.

* * *

 **Later At the Park…**

Everyone was at the park having fun. Jerry and his girlfriend were on a walk. Karen was with her friends. Fitz and Olivia were playing with Teddy and Oliver. They loved having everyone out as a family. Olivia just hopes that her and Fitz will be together to get married and have more kids.

 **A/N: So Next chapter will be a time jump to Oli's Birthday and We will see where Olitz's relationship will head. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Will he stay?

**A/N: Before you start reading this chapter I just want to say Edison knows about Olivia and Fitz. I just didn't feel like i needed to add that in the story but I know some people might want to know how he feels. Edison is fine with the situation, I mean he has put Olivia through hell with the other two crazy women sooooo. But I hope you like this chapter.**

 **3 Months later…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLI !"

It was Oli's 10th birthday. He was so excited for this day. Olivia pulled it off. There were struggles here and there but Fitz was there to help her out. Edison helped out some too. Oli wanted to have a sleepover with all his friends. Olivia and Edison had an agreement on where to have it. It was going to be at Edison's because his house is bigger. Teddy was super excited to hang out with his best friend. Oli was having fun and Edison was taking care of the boys. Olivia went home to relax from all the madness. Olivia was at her apartment, it was silent. She went and poured her a glass of wine. She was about to go to her room when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, it was Fitz. He had bags in his hands. He walked in and went straight to her bedroom. Olivia was confused on what he was doing. She followed him to her room.

"Fitz what are you doing?" She said watching him set candles around the room and lighting them.

"You need to relax" He said putting oils out and then taking his shirt off. He went to the bathroom and ran her a bath with bubbles in it.

"Fitz you don't have to do this" She said putting her wine down.

"But I want to Liv" Fitz said giving her a kiss. Fitz took her shirt off then her pants, leaving her in her bra and panties. He picked her up and layed her down on her stomach. Fitz always took good care of her and made sure she was ok. Fitz poured the oil on her back and rubbed it in. He massaged her back then her shoulders. He unhooked her bra then took off her panties. He poured some on her ass then started to rub it in and massage it. It felt so good to Olivia, She was so relaxed. Fitz kissed her shoulders then her back. He flipped her over and gave her a kiss on the lips then he moved to her neck. Olivia let out a soft moan. Fitz picked Olivia up and carried her to the bathroom. He laid her in the bathtub. Fitz was about to leave the bathroom when he heard Olivia call his name.

"Fitz" He heard

"Yes Liv"

"Are you not going to join me. I think we both need to relax."

Fitz shook his head and got in the tub behind her. Olivia leaned against his chest while they sat in silence.

"Fitz i'm sorry" Olivia said breaking the silence.

Fitz was confused. "What are you sorry about Liv"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away when we were in school. I knew you were good for me but I didn't want to mess up our relationship if we went out i was just scared." Liv said before she started to cry.

Fitz moved Olivia so she could straddle him. Fitz wiped the tears from her eyes and said "It was not your fault. You can't blame yourself for that. You were protecting us. If we got married along time ago we wouldn't have had the kids we have today. We are given a second chance so we can love each other all over again and have a family together."

Olivia let his words sink in. She loved that she was getting a second chance with him. Olivia gave him a kiss. Fitz deepened it. When they came for air Olivia whispered in his ear "Fitz make love to me please." Fitz gave her another kiss. He cleaned them off and took her to the bed. He dried her off and started to kiss her all over. She loved when they made love. He was so gentle with her like she was a glass of wine. His thrust were nice and slow. Olivia loved it. She was so happy that they met again.

 **The Next Morning…..**

Olivia doesn't remember when she fell asleep. She put her hand out to see if Fitz was there but the bed was cold. Olivia got up and did her morning routine. When she left her room she saw Fitz in the kitchen with no shirt on cooking breakfast. Olivia smiled, She went behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodmorning baby" He said.

"Goodmorning" Olivia said kissing his back.

"You were supposed to stay in bed." Fitz said turning off the stove and turning around to kiss her.

"I didn't wake up to my boyfriend beside me so I curious of where you were."

Fitz kissed her again. "What does my queen want to do today?" Fitz asked setting the table.

"I just want to stay home with my boyfriend."

"Ok we can do that"

Olivia and Fitz were free today. Edison was with Teddy and Oli and other kids. Karen and Jerry were with Mellie. He can't wait till the day comes when he will call her his wife. When they were finished with breakfast they went back to bed.

 **Two hours Later…**

Olivia and Fitz were in bed watching tv. Olivia was feeling weird. She kep feeling nauseous every now and then. She knew it wasn't the food. She didn't want to tell fitz but she knew he would be concerned. Olivia looked up to Fitz who was on his phone.

"Fitz" Olivia said softly.

"Yes Liv" He said still looking on his phone.

"I'm not feeling so good, like I feel very nauseous"

"Was it the food Liv" Fitz said putting his phone down.

"No"

"Do we need to go the doctor or something Liv"

"Can you go to the store and get some pregnancy test I just want to know if that's what it is."

"Ok Liv" He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

After some time Olivia was getting up non-stop throwing up. When Fitz came back Olivia took three different test. Good thing Fitz has been through this three times. When it was time to check them Olivia started to cry. They all came back positive. Olivia and Fitz cried together. They were so happy. Olivia and Fitz took a shower and got dressed to go to the doctor. She was going to be pregnant with his child is all she could think of. Olivia was starting to stress out over the fact that she wasn't married to him, " _What if he leaves me?"_ Olivia thought. Olivia felt a hand on hers and saw that it was Fitz's and she calmed down. Fitz knew she was freaking out. "Liv I'm not going anywhere ok" Olivia shook her head.

 **Few minutes Later…..**

Olivia and Fitz were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to get her results back to be sure she was really pregnant. When the doctor came back she had a big smile on her face.

"Great news you are 9 weeks pregnant."

Olivia looked at Fitz he had tears in his eyes. Olivia didn't know what to say. She was a little confused because she wasn't feeling and symptoms of her being pregnant. Fitz got up and hugged Olivia, he was so happy for her, for them. Even though they weren't trying they were happy. She didn't care now that her and Fitz weren't married. She knew that he loved her. Olivia and Fitz left the office and went back to her apartment. When they got there Olivia went to her room and stood in front of the mirror. She was so happy. Fitz came into the bedroom and smiled. He walked behind her and put his hands on her stomach. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We are pregnant" he said with a smile. Olivia turned around "We are pregnant." She said smiling back and giving him a kiss.

"Fitz I don't want to tell anyone just yet, I want to wait until I start to really show."

"Ok Liv" he said giving her another kiss.

Olivia and Fitz stripped down and got in bed, they got into a spooning position. Fitz put his hands on Olivia's stomach and kissed her cheek. Olivia smiled at the feeling of his hands around her stomach. She felt safe with him. Olivia dozed off in his arms and Fitz was sleep not to long after.

 **A/N Soooo. What do you think? Olivia is prego! We will see what everyone thinks of the pregnancy in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Surprise!

**1 Month later…..**

Olivia was in bed on her computer looking at nursery ideas. Olivia was in her second trimester. Olivia was scrolling through pictures when her phone started to ring. When she looked it was Fitz.

"Hello " Olivia said

"Hello , what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at cribs and ideas for a nursery"

"Ok, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just morning sickness and I have been hungry lately"

"Do you need anything, where's Oliver at?"

"No, I'm fine and Oli is with his dad today."

"Ok, Well i'm on my way over to pick you up. I have surprise for you."

"Fitz you know I hate surprises"

"I know but you will love this one, I promise you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you."

"Well ok then, I'm on my way" Fitz said hanging up the phone.

Olivia just shook head and went to use the bathroom. When she came out she put on a Tshirt and jeans. She put her hair in a bun. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. It was Fitz. Olivia gave him a kiss and grabbed her keys and they left.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later…..**

Olivia was looking out the window of the car. She was trying to figure out where they were and where they were going. They were in a neighborhood with nice big houses. She was so confused. She looked at Fitz who had a big smile on his face. They stopped in front of a house.

"Fitz where are we?"

Fitz didn't say anything. He gave her a kiss and got out the car. He went to her side of the cr and opened the door and helped her out. Fitz grabbed her hand.

"Welcome to our house Liv" Fitz finally said.

Olivia didn't know what to say. They talked about moving in together but they never said when. Olivia looked at Fitz and kissed him and gave him a hug.

"I know we have talked about moving in with each other and now that we are about to have a baby I thought it was a great time to expand."

Olivia looked at him and kissed him again. "Fitz I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything sweet baby"

He took her hand and they went inside. Olivia had tears running down her face. She was so happy. It was a 7 bedroom house with 5.5 bathrooms, It had a pool in the back, a game room, and a gym. Olivia loved the design, it was already furnished and it looked beautiful. They toured the house, She was looking around and thought to herself " _Fitz has great taste for a guy"_. The master has its own bathroom. Karen has her own bathroom. They boys share a bathroom. The nursery had its own bathroom for the baby, it was not decorated yet. Olivia looked at Fitz confused.

"I want you to decorate the nursery, we are going to find out the gender today."

"Ok, thank you baby. Iove you so much and I love this surprise so much."

"I love you too, and I just want you to know that I'm already moved in that's why there is furniture. I bought it last month after you found out you were pregnant. Now all we need to do is get your stuff and Oli's stuff here then we can live as a family."

Olivia smiled and gave him a hug. He loved this man so much she would not give him up at all. Olivia gave Fitz another kiss.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

"Olivia lets see what we have here" The doctor said.

Olivia was holding Fitz's hand.

"So here is the heartb..." The doctor said.

"Is everything ok?" Olivia asked.

"Everything is great, it seems that you are having twins ."

"Twins?!" Olivia and Fitz said at the same time.

Olivia started to cry. She could not believe that she was about to have twins.

"Yes here are there heartbeats." the doctor said showing the heartbeats.

Olivia was still crying she looked at Fitz and said "We are having twins." He gave her a kiss and said "We are having twins."

"So do you want to know the genders?"

"Yes we would love to know the genders"

"Ok, so looks like you are having twin girls"

Olivia was so excited to have girls. She has been praying to have a girl. Now she was having two girls.

"Thank you so much doctor" Olivia said through her tears.

"You are very welcome" The doctor said before leaving.

Fitz gave olivia a kiss and wiped her tears. He put his hands on her belly. He was happy to have girls that will look like Olivia. "I can't wait to have to girls that will look just like their beautiful mom." Fitz said kissing her. Olivia smiled she was so happy that they met and now that they were about to build a family together."

The doctor came back in and gave them their ultrasound picture of the baby girls. Olivia and Fitz left the office. Fitz took Olivia to her apartment. She had to go get Oli from Edison's.

Olivia was at Edison's, She rung the doorbell and he answered.

"Hey Olivia" he said inviting her in.

"Hey Edison"

"So how are you"

"I'm fine"

Edison looked Olivia up and down. She looked very different to him. He saw her stomach and was confused.

"Liv are you sure cause you look different, Like your body has gotten a little bit bigger." He said still looking her up and down.

"Edison I'm pregnant that's it"

"That's it, what do you mean that's it?!"

"I mean i'm pregnant with two lovely girls, that's what I mean."

Edison was in shock he could not believe Olivia was pregnant with twins.

"Well congratulations"

"Thank you"

Oli came downstairs and hugged Olivia. Olivia doesn't know if he knows yet but tonight he will if he didn't. Olivia and Oli left and went home to the apartment. Olivia called Fitz to see if he called all of their friends over to the big house. Olivia packed some clothes for her Oli. Olivia wanted to sleep in the new house. When Olivia and Oli arrived at the new house Oli was confused.

"Oli, this is our new home. We are going to live with Fitz, teddy, Karen, and Jerry ok."

Oli was so excited that he was going to be staying with his best friend now.

"Ok mom"

They got out the car and was greeted by their friends.

"Liv what is going on? And this is a really nice house." Abby said giving Olivia a hug

"You will find out" Olivia smiled

Olivia and Fitz had got everyone's attention. All their friends and the kids were there.

"So I know what you all are wondering what your doing here" Olivia said

"Yeah I definitely want to know" Abby said

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "So the reason why we called you was because I'M PREGNANT!" Olivia said with a big smile.

Everyone was so happy even the kids. Abby went and hugged Olivia and Fitz. When she let go Fitz started to talk.

"And we are having twin girls!"

It seemed like everyone in the room was crying. They were so excited for them. Everyone gave them a hug. Olivia and Fitz went to talk to Teddy and Oliver. Oliver gave his mom a hug. He has always wanted another sibling and now that he was getting two of them he was very excited. When he pulled away he put his hand on her stomach. Olivia started to cry.

"Oli you're going to have two baby sisters your going to be a big brother."

Oli looked up at his mom and smiled he loved hearing that he was going to be a big brother. Olivia looked at Teddy he had a smile on his face.

"Me and Oli are going to protect our sisters when they get here." Teddy said putting his hand on her stomach. "You guys are going to be great big brothers." Olivia was so happy. She gave both of them another hug and kissed them on their cheek. Olivia went to talk to Karen and Jerry. They hugged Olivia, they were happy that she was going to be the one that was giving them siblings. Olivia was so nice and loving. Olivia and Fitz mingled a little more before everyone left. Today was full of surprises for them.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG TWINS. This is going to fun and Oli and Teddy are going to be big brothers. Let know what you think.**


	11. Parents

**A/N: Olivia has talked to the parents before but she hasn't really met them yet. I just wanted to clear that before I started. Smut Alert**

Olivia was asleep. Fitz was downstairs making breakfast for the family. Olivia and Oliver finally moved out of the apartment. Fitz woke the kids up to eat, Olivia was having breakfast in bed because Fitz didn't want her walking down all the stairs. He walked in and she was still asleep. He put the tray down on the end table and gave Olivia a kiss. Olivia stirred a little, Fitz gave her another kiss and she woke up.

"Good morning my queen" Fitz said giving her the tray of food.

"Good Morning my King"

"I'm gonna check on the kids downstairs then I'll be right back."

"Ok and thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Liv"

Olivia turned the Tv on. She was watching the news. This weekend Fitz wanted to go to Santa Barbara to see his parents. Olivia has to talked to them over video chat but she hasn't really met them. She was excited for the trip. Fitz came back in their room and layed down. Olivia put her tray on the table and laid down beside Fitz. Olivia gave him a kiss. Fitz deepened the kiss. Olivia has been very horny lately. Olivia got on top of Fitz and kissed him again. Fitz took off his Navy shirt that she had on. "Damn Liv I don't know how many times i'm gonna say this but you are sexy with that baby bump and your boobs are huge." Fitz said kissing her sensitive boobs. Olivia smiled and started to grind her hips on his member. Olivia wanted him now. Olivia took her panties off then she took his pants and boxers off. Olivia sat up a little so she could sit on his member. She gasped by the feeling of his member inside of her. She started to ride him. She went slow so she wouldn't get tired. Olivia started to move a little bit faster. Fitz grunts were soft and Olivia's moans were soft too. Fitz felt Olivia's walls tightening around him. Fitz put his hands on Olivia's hips to her go even faster. She smiled and kissed him. Fitz started to thrust inside of her. "Fitzz…. I-I'm….gonna come….. F-Fuck" Olivia said. Fitz picked olivia up and took her to their bathroom. He bent her over against the counter and started to thrust inside of her. Olivia came and moaned his name. Fitz groaned her name when he finished. Olivia turned around and kissed him. Fitz kissed her, then her neck, and then her chest. Olivia and Fitz took a shower and then laid back down, they went to sleep for a little bit. Fitz woke up and went to check on the kids. They were suppose to be leaving to go Santa Barbara today. After Fitz got the kids ready he went and packed and woke Olivia up so they could leave.

 **12 Hours Later….**

They arrived at the Santa Barbara airport at 11. Fitz was getting them a rental car. For the weekend. After they got their car they were on their way to Fitz's parent's house. When they pulled up Olivia was amazed by the size of the house. It was huge,Fitz never told Olivia about how wealthy he was or his parents. Olivia looked at Fitz.

"I didn't tell you about how wealthy I was because I didn't want you to be in love with me because of my money like my last relationship" Fitz said.

"I would never be in love with you just because of your money,I love you just the way you are" Olivia said holding is hand.

Olivia and Fitz got out the car. They woke the kids up, Fitz and jerry got the bags. Fitz's parents came outside.

"Look at my baby's" Fitz's mom Jane said.

The kids ran to there grandma. Oli stayed back. Oli never really had grandparents,Olivia's parents aren't alive and Edison doesn't really talk to his family.

"Is this Oliver?" Jane said.

Oliver was behind his moved a little so Jane could see Oliver.

"Yes" Olivia said

"Hello Oliver I'm Jane and you can call me grandma. That's Big Jerry he is your Papa." Jane said

Oli shook his head and gave Jane a went to play with Teddy.

"He is so adorable Olivia" She said giving her a hug.

"Yeah" Olivia said

"Fitzgerald" Jerry said

"Hey dad, hey mom" he said giving them a hug.

"How are the twins treating you Olivia?"

"We are fine just need to get a lot of rest."

They all went inside. Fitz and Olivia went to his old room. HIs room was big for the only child. Olivia laid down on his bed. Fitz put their things up. He took her shoes off and started to rub her feet. Olivia started to doze got a blanket and gave her a kiss, he kissed her stomach and went to check on the kids. After Fitz checked on the kids he went downstairs. His mom was downstairs cooking.

"So Fitz when are you gonna marry her." His mom said without turning around.

"Mom"

"I'm for real Fitzgerald"

"I want to but I don't know when or how to do it" he said sitting down at the table.

Jane turned around and went to sit beside him. "You Olivia loves you, she wouldn't care if you did something small or something big. It's just the thought that counts." She said

Fitz shook his head. His mom was right, He knew Olivia wouldn't mind how he did it. Fitz hugged his mom and went back upstairs with Olivia. When he got to the room Olivia was awake on her phone rubbing her stomach. Fitz went over and laid beside her. He kissed her belly then then her.

"Are you feeling ok" He asked

"I'm fine" She said.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, did you check on the kids"

"Yeah they are asleep"

"Ok" Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. She put her hair up and changed into Fitz's Navy shirt. Fitz got up and went into the bathroom with her. He put his hands around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Olivia let out a soft moan. Fitz started to pull the shirt up. "Fitz we can't, we are at your parents house." She said trying to get out of his grip. "But I'm a grown man who wants to love his sexy wife" He said against her neck. Olivia smiled. Fitz pulled the shirt off of her body. Olivia slid his pants off along with his boxers. Fitz moved them to the side of the bed. He moved some pillows and laid her on her back. He pulled her panties off. He kissed her, then her belly. He went to her entrance and licked it once, then twice. He started to suck on her clit. Olivia gripped his hair. Fitz came back up and kissed Olivia. He took his member and went in and out of her slow. Olivia bit her lip trying to hold back her moans. Fitz went to her ear. "Shit…..Liv.. you see what…you do to me." He said. Olivia let out a moan. That's all Fitz needed from her. Olivia moans started to get louder the faster he got. Fitz kissed her to muffle them. Fitz lifted Olivia and they switch positions. Olivia was on top, She started to ride him. Fitz let out a groan. Fitz wanted to release but he wanted Olivia to finish first. Olivia knew he was waiting for her. Olivia started to move a little bit faster. She went to his ear, "Let go Fitz" she said then biting his ear. Fitz groaned and let go. Olivia released not long after. Olivia kissed Fitz. 'I love you." she said. "I love you more." He said. They both got up and took a shower Fitz washed her and then himself. Olivia dried off and then put the Navy shirt back on. Olivia and Fitz got in bed and went straight to sleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Meeting The Grants

**A/N: To the Guest that said why didn't Olivia notice that Fitz said his sexy wife. She did notice that's why she smiled. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and there are some more surprises coming.**

* * *

Olivia and Fitz woke up to the smell of breakfast. Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. Fitz put on a shirt and waited for Olivia to come out the bathroom. Olivia put some pants on. Fitz was just staring at her.

"What Fitz? Why are you staring at me like that?" She said

"Because you are so damn beautiful" He said getting up and giving her a kiss.

They went to see if the kids were up. The kids weren't in their room they just guessed they were downstairs eating. Olivia and Fitz went downstairs. They saw the kids with the grandparents, Olivia was so happy that Oli was attracted to them.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Jane said.

"Good Morning" They said at the same time.

Olivia and Fitz kissed the kids and sat down.

"So how did you two sleep?" Big Jerry asked.

"We slept ok" Fitz said.

"Did you sleep ok Oli?" Jane said.

"Yes" he said.

The family ate and talked some more. Olivia and Fitz went back upstairs and took a shower. Olivia got on her laptop and was looking for things for the nursery. It is a lo easier now that she knows he genders. Fitz was on his phone checking emails. There was scream from downstairs. Fitz and Olivia got up and went to see what was going on. When they got down there Fitz had a big smile on his face.

"Carly Grant is that you" Fitz said walking towards her.

"Is that my brother Fitzgerald" She said giving him a hug.

Carly is Fitz's younger sister. She is 28 years old. She has been in school a lot so he is surprised that she is there.

"How are you" He said.

"I'm good, how are you being a single man." She said.

Fitz turned and grabbed Olivia's hand and said "Olivia meet my sister Carly and Carly meet my girlfriend and mother of my two kids." He said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you Carly" Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you too" Carly said giving Olivia a hug.

Carly looked at Olivia. " _She was so beautiful"_ she thought to herself.

"Fitz you done knocked you up another one." Carly said laughing.

"Ha Ha really funny." Fitz said.

"So what are you two having?"

"We are having twin girls" Olivia said.

"Congratulations" she said giving Olivia another hug.

The doorbell rung. Fitz went to answer it and when he opened it, it was his older brother and his wife. Fitz gave them a hug.

"Guess who else has shown up this morning." Fitz said.

Fitz went back to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Garret" Jane said giving him a hug.

"Whats up Garrett" Big Jerry said.

"Hey guys."

"Hey everybody" Garrett's wife Emma said.

Olivia was so quiet. Fitz went over to her and checked on her to see if she was ok. Garrett looked over and saw Olivia.

"Who's that Fitz" Garrett said.

"That's Fitz's baby momma" Carly said laughing.

"Shut up Carly" Fitz said

"This Olivia she is my girlfriend and the mother of my two girls."

Garrett was surprised to hear that Fitz was having more kids.

"Nice to meet you Olivia and congratulations." He said giving her a hug.

"Thank you." She said

"What brings you guys here." Fitz asked.

"Well me and Emma had a surprise to tell everyone and it seems like you and and Olivia had one too."

"What is going on with you and Emma?" Fitz asked.

"WE ARE PREGNANT!" Garrett and Emma said.

Fitz was so surprised. Garrett as a kid always said that he was never gonna have kids.

"Congrats you two." Fitz said hugging Emma.

Jane was crying. She was so happy that both of her kids had kids on the way. Jerry congratulated his son. Carly was so happy to be an aunt again and Fitz was happy to finally be a uncle. This was huge surprise for everyone.

"Where are the kids Fitz?" Carly asked.

"Upstairs I'll go get them."

Fitz left Olivia downstairs and went to go get the kids.

"Are you guys hungry?" Jane said.

"Starving" Carly said.

"So Olivia what do you do?" Garrett asked.

"I'm a Crisis manager" She said taking seat cause her feet were starting to hurt.

"Wow that is a tough job for someone like you" Garrett said.

"Yeah but I have my friends to help me out."

"So how long have you and Fitz been together?" Carly asked.

"Some months." Olivia said.

Fitz came back down with all the kids. Karen, Jerry, and Teddy went and hugged their aunts and uncle. Olivier went over to his mom.

Carly saw Oliver with Olivia. "Who's that handsome guy?" Carly said

Oliver put his head in his mom's shoulder. "This is Oliver." Olivia said.

"Hi" Oliver. Carly said.

"Hi" Oliver said.

"How old are you?" Garrett asked.

"I'm 10 years old"

"He is my best friend" Teddy said.

"Is that so?" Garrett said walking towards Oliver and tickling him.

Oliver was on the floor laughing. Olivia smiled at her son having fun. Fitz told the kids to go upstairs to get ready.

"Where are y'all headed off to" Carly asked.

"Maybe the beach" Fitz said looking at Olivia.

Carly and Garrett were so happy to see their brother in love with someone. He was never this happy with Mellie.

"OOOO I wanna go" Carly said leaving to go change.

"I guess we all can go then since the whole family is here." Fitz said.

"We will see yall in a few minutes then." Garrett said.

Fitz and Olivia went to change.

"Why didn't you tell me you had siblings?" Olivia said.

"I was gonna tell you but I wanted to wait. I didn't want to put so much pressure on you to meet my family."

"Ok, thank you for caring. But i'm ready to do anything when you're ready." She said giving him a kiss before they left.

Everyone was at the beach having fun Fitz, Garrett and Big Jerry was in the water with the kids. Olivia, Carly, and Jane were on the beach watching them. Emma stayed at the house.

"Fitz is a great father" Carly said

Olivia smiled because she knew Carly was right. " he is" Olivia said.

"So how did you two meet?"

"We were good friends in high school and college until my boyfriend came around. Fitz really liked me and I liked him too but I didn't want to date him and it not work out. Then a few months ago when he moved into my apartment building that's when we met again."

Carly was quiet for a while. "Olivia you don't have to answer this but why did you get a divorce?"

Olivia looked at Carly then back at the Fitz and the kids. "My husband had an affair"

"He is an ass for doing that to a beautiful woman like you and that to your son."

"But I'm happy that we got a divorce. If I didn't get one I wouldn't have been able to meet Fitz and his lovely family."

Carly smiled.

Fitz was walking over. He was all wet. Olivia wished that the family was not out here because she wanted to take him right here and right now. Fitz got a towel and dried himself off and sat beside Olivia. He gave Olivia a kiss and kissed her belly. They stayed at the beach for little while longer. When everyone was ready they went home and got ready for dinner. After everyone ate dinner they went to bed.


	13. Yes?

Olivia woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room and didn't see Fitz. Olivia got up and used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went to check on the kids. The boys were asleep. She went in Karen's room to see if she knew where her dad was but she didn't. Olivia went downstairs and got a snack and went back to her room and started to look for outfits for her and the kids.

Fitz was out with his mom. Fitz wanted to propose to Olivia. He keeps thinking about what his mom said to him the first night they got there. He was ready to be her husband.

"Mom what about this ring?" Fitz held up a Cushion Cut Halo Diamond ring.

"That's beautiful Fitz"

Fitz had picked up twenty different rings. He didn't know what to get for Olivia. He wanted her to love it.

"Fitz baby you know Olivia would not care how the ring looks and how big the diamond is. She is not like Mellie."

"I know mom but I want her feel special" He said

"She already feel special. She is having two of your kids. She in love with someone that she has loved since high school." Jane said.

Fitz knew she was right. Fitz looked at all the rings and chose one. He chose the Rose Gold Cushion Cut Diamond Engagement ring. After they got the ring Fitz and his mom went and picked up some food for everyone at home. They arrived at the house with some Waffle House. Fitz went and gave the kids their food and then went to give Olivia her food. Olivia was asleep with the computer on her belly. Fitz laughed to himself and put the food down and hid the ring in his drawer. He walked over to Olivia and took the computer off her belly and kissed her stomach. He gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. Olivia stirred a little, Fitz kissed her again then she opened her eyes.

"Good Morning Sweet baby" Fitz said giving her one more kiss then getting their food.

"Good Morning, When did you get back?"

"I just got back"

"Thanks for not telling me that you were gone."

"I thought you were gonna still be asleep when I got back. Even though you were sleep, and you looked so peaceful and cute"

"Shut up" Olivia said smiling.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I looked up on the internet about zoo, I think that would be fun for the kids." She said before taking a bite of her waffle."

"Ok we can do that. How are my girls doing in there?" Fitz said rubbing her belly.

"They are getting big"

"They are not the only things getting big" Fitz said looking at her boobs.

"Shut up" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"What it's true." Fitz said trying to touch them.

Olivia slapped his hand. "Fitz you can't touch them, they hurt like hell." She said

"Ok ok I'm not gonna touch them, i'll just stare" He said with a smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up.

"Fitz stop staring at my ass"

"Sorry I can't help it it's just so big."

Olivia went to the bathroom and took a shower. Fitz slapped her ass when she walked by. Olivia only laughed at him.

 **Few Minutes Later…**

"Mommy look" Oli said pointing at the Giraffes.

"I see baby."

Olivia and Fitz were holding hands and Oli and Teddy were in front of them looking at all the animals. Teddy and Karen stayed home. They walked around a lot more looking at all the animals. Olivia started to get tired and hungry. They went to a restaurant and got some food. They headed back to the house to get a nap.

 **Few Hours Later…..**

When Olivia woke up fitz was gone. She checked her phone and there was a text from Fitz. It said " _Dress up in something really nice and get the kids dressed. Pick you up in 5 minutes."_ Olivia got up and told the kids to get dressed. Olivia took another shower. Olivia put on a strapless all black Maxi maternity dress and some black sandals. She left her natural curls out, she put on a little bit of make up. Olivia went and checked on the kids to see if they were ready. Oliver had on a black sweater vest with khakis and Teddy had on a blue sweater vest with black pants. Olivia checked on Jerry he had on a blue dress shirt and khaki pants. Olivia went to check on Karen had on a short navy blue dress.

"Wow Olivia you look so pretty." Karen said.

"Thank you you look beautiful Karen"

"Thank you Olivia"

Fitz came in and went upstairs. When he saw Olivia, It felt he was meeting her for the first time. He was happy that he was making this decision.

"Olivia you look great" Fitz said.

"Thanks babe" She said giving him a kiss.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

So they all left and went to the restaurant. The restaurant was beautiful. Fitz and Olivia went to the table with the rest of the family. Their waiter came.

"Welcome to Brophy Bros, what would you like for drinks?"

Olivia and Fitz got water. Karen, Jerry, Teddy and Oliver got juice and soda. Emma got water too since she was pregnant, and The rest of them got wine. After the waiter left Olivia looked at Fitz. She was confused. The waiter came back with their drinks.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked

Olivia and Fitz got the Hot Combo they were gonna share it. Oliver, Teddy, and Jerry got a Brophy Burger. Karen got some Beer Battered Shrimp. Emma and Garrett got the same thing Olivia and Fitz got. Jane got a Calamari and Big Jerry got Beer Battered Fish and Chips. They ate, talked about their childhood and laughed. A little while later everyone was done eating. Olivia heard her named called, she turned around and saw it was Abby. She was there with Quinn, Huck, Harrison, and some other guy. Olivia hugged them.

"Abby what are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriend flew us out."

Olivia looked at Fitz. Fitz got up and gave them a hug and went to the bathroom.

"And Abby who is this?" Olivia said looking at the guy.

"This is David, we have been dating for a while."

"Nice to meet you David."

"If I knew you were coming we could have waited to eat with you." Olivia said.

"No it's fine we ate on the way here."

Olivia looked around looking for Fitz. Her phone buzzed on the table. It was a text from Fitz. It said " _Bring everyone to the beach."_ Olivia told everyone and they paid and left. When they left they heard music.

 **Butterflies is what I feel inside**

 **And every time it's like my first time ooh wee**

 **And I can never find the words to say**

 **You're the perfect girl**

 **You're made for me**

 **It's so easy to love you baby**

 **We're compatible, incredible and natural we are**

 **And girl I've never felt this way before**

 **From the bottom of my heart**

 **Baby girl I just wanna tell you that you are**

There were red rose petals on the beach. She saw something in the distance but couldn't make it out. She started to walk towards it.

 **The reason I love**

 **The reason I trust**

 **God sent me an angel**

 **You are, the best in the world**

 **A wonderful girl**

 **Knowing you by my side**

 **Brings tears to my eyes**

 **Baby**

 **Girl you had me from the moment I looked into your eyes**

 **And I knew you were an angel but you were in disguise**

 **Tell me how can I be so lucky**

 **That you'd fall down from heaven for me**

 **Ooh baby**

As Olivia got closer she started to cry. It was Fitz on one knee. The sun was setting in the background.

 **Some people searching life time**

 **And never find the true love ooh wee**

 **Heaven care enough for me to give me you**

 **And now our heart can beat together**

 **Standing strong girl here forever**

 **You and I(you and I)**

 **You and I (you and I)**

 **I just want you to know you are**

Olivia finally got to Fitz she had tears all down her face.

 **The reason I love**

 **The reason I trust**

 **God sent me an angel**

 **You are, the best in the world**

 **A wonderful girl**

 **Knowing you by my side**

 **And a man ain't suppose to cry**

 **But girl you are**

 **The only woman I'll make love to**

 **The reason I come home at night**

 **(Girl you are)**

 **You're all that I need in my life**

 **And it almost feel**

 **It's not fair**

 **Loving you?**

 **You are (you are)**

 **You are**

The music was playing in the background. Fitz started : Olivia you are the best person ever. You are loving caring and thoughtful. I loved you since we were younger and now that I get to see you again and get another chance is the best thing ever. You are about to be the mother of my two girls and more kids to come. Fitz paused he started to cry.

 **You are the reason I love**

 **The reason I trust**

 **God sent me an angel**

 **You are, the best in the world**

 **A wonderful girl (you're a wonderful girl)**

 **Whoa oh**

 **You are**

He started again. Olivia I'm not just trying to marry you because you are about to have my kids. I am marrying you because you I love you. You are the reason why I love. I only want to be with you, I want us to be together forever.

 **(Baby you are) you are?**

 **(You are) You are all need**

 **(You are) Baby heaven has sent you to me**

 **(Baby you are) the one for me**

 **(You are) the air that I breathe**

 **(You are) baby you are you are (oh yeah)**

 **You are, you are everyday to me baby**

 **You are everything oh baby**

 **Baby you are**

The song ended. Olivia Pope Will you marry me? Olivia was still crying she couldn't get any words out. She shook her head yes.

"Yes?" Fitz said standing up.

She shook her head again. She gave him a hug and a kiss. Fitz put the ring on her finger and wiped her tears. The kissed again like no one was there. Fitz picked her up and spun her around a little. He was so happy. The family was behind them cheering. Teddy and Oliver ran over and gave Olivia a hug and kiss.

"Does that mean we are going to be brothers?" Teddy asked.

"Yes buddy you and Oli will be brothers."

Olivia went over to everyone and hugged them. Tonight was a night to remember.

 **A/N: I want to know what you think about this. The song is called you are by Charlie Wilson.**


	14. Dance for you

They stayed in Santa Barbara for two days then they went home. Olivia is 18 weeks pregnant. Her belly is getting bigger everyday. Fitz was at work and Olivia was home with the kids. Olivia was in her room looking at her ring. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to him. Olivia heard knocks at the door.

"Come in" She said sitting up.

When the door opened it was teddy.

"Good Morning Teddy"

"Good Morning Olivia" Teddy said getting on the bed.

"How can I help you?" Olivia said rubbing her belly.

Teddy started to rub her belly too. Olivia smiled, she was so happy that the kids loved her.

"So since you're marrying my dad and Oli is going to be my stepbrother…"He paused.

"What is it Teddy?"

"Umm is it fine if I call you mom? I don't want to keep calling you Olivia or Stepmom."

Olivia was surprised by his question she didn't know what to say. "You can call me mom" she said putting her hand on his cheek. "But Mellie will always be your mom"

Teddy smiled gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. After he left he said "I love you mom" Olivia smiled "I love you too Teddy.

 **A Few Hours Later…..**

Olivia was downstairs cooking Dinner. Fitz was gonna be home soon. The kids were gone. Teddy was with his mom and Karen and Jerry were staying with their friends. Oliver was with his dad. Olivia had music playing loud.

 **I just wanna  
Show you how much I appreciate you  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good  
Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood  
Wanna show you how much, I value what you say  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe  
Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart  
I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart  
Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me  
I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be  
Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch**

Olivia started singing. She didn't hear Fitz open the door.

 **Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**

 **Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**

 **Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body**

 **Boy I like it when you watch me, ah**

 **Tonight it's going down**

 **I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe**

 **Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe**

 **Baby lemme put my body on your body**

 **Promise not to tell nobody 'cause**

 **It's bout to go down**

Olivia kept singing and swaying her hips while she cooked. Fitz walked into the kitchen. Olivia had her back turned to him.

 **You'll never need two, 'cause I will be your number 1**

 **Them other chicks are superficial**

 **But I know you know I'm the one**

 **That's why I'm all into you**

 **'Cause I can recognize that you know that**

 **That's why I'm backin' this thing back**

 **Pop poppin' this thing back**

 **Drop drop drop dropping this thing back**

 **This is for the time, you gave me flowers**

 **For the world, that is ours**

 **For the mulah, for the power of love**

 **I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up**

 **And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough**

 **A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what**

 **Sit back sit back it's the pre game show**

 **Daddy you know what's up**

Olivia kept singing Fitz walked behind her and put his hands around her waist. Olivia jumped. Fitz kissed her neck.

 **Loving you is really all that's on my mind**

 **And I can't help but to think about it day and night**

 **I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch**

 **Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**

 **Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)**

 **Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body**

 **Boy I like it when you watch me, ah**

 **Tonight it's going down**

 **I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe**

 **Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe**

 **Baby lemme put my body on your body**

 **Promise not to tell nobody 'cause**

 **It's bout to go down**

Olivia turned around and kissed Fitz and turned back around.

"What you cooking baby?" He asked.

"Spaghetti" She said.

"Ok it smells really good, I'm gonna go take a shower and change and when i come back are you gonna dance for me." He said chuckling

"Shut Up" She said

Fitz gave Olivia another kiss and went to take a shower. Olivia finished cooking everything for dinner. When Fitz came back everything was set out and ready to eat. They ate and talked about their day. Olivia was contemplating on whether or not to tell Fitz about her and Teddy's conversation. She just wanted to get over with and tell him, he was gonna find out either way.

"So Teddy asked me something today" She said.

Fitz looked at her so she would continue.

"He asked me if he could call me mom"

"And what did you say?"

"I told him he could and that Mellie would always be his mom."

"Ok"

"You're fine with that?"

"I mean yeah, he was either gonna slip and call you mom. It's better he asked, and i'm happy you told me."He said getting up and giving her a kiss. "Now about elier are you still gonna dance for me?"

Olivia laughed and gave him another kiss. They cleaned up the food and went to the bedroom. Fitz put pillows down on the bed and laid Olivia down. He kissed her, then he went to her neck. He pulled her shirt off. She had no bra on under it. He kissed her chest and then her belly. He went down and took off her panties. He started to lick her clit, then he started to suck on it. Olivia moaned and took a fist full of the sheets. They haven't had sex since the engagement, so it felt like there first time all over again. Fitz started to move his tongue in and out of her. Olivia grabbed his hair and moaned, "Sh-Shit….. Fitzzz." Fitz took his boxers off and positioned himself. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. Fitz was moving slow. Fitz kissed her and then her neck. Fitz started to move faster. Olivia dug her fingers in his back. Fitz knew she was getting close. "Come…. For me….. Sweet Baby" He said through grunts. Olivia screamed out his name. Fitz let go not to long after her. He laid beside her and gave her kissed. Olivia put her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. "I...Love...You Liv" Fitz said through breaths. "I Love you too" Olivia said. They sat in silence for a while then they went to sleep.

 **Two Weeks Later…..**

Olivia and Fitz were in bed. Fitz was looking at his email and Olivia was looking at things for the wedding and the twins.

"Fitz" Olivia said looking at outfits for the girls.

"Yes baby" He said putting his phone on the night stand.

"We haven't named the girls yet and the things for the nursery are coming soon and so are the girls."

"Ok, well I was thinking we name one Gabriella."

"I love that name it is so pretty. Gabriella and ….. Isabella." Olivia said sitting up.

"Those are pretty, Gabriella Grant and Isabella Grant."

"I thought it was gonna be hard to name them. So what are their middle names?" I'm thinking…...Grace for Gabriella. What do you think?"

"I like it Gabriella Grace Grant, her nickname can be Triple G." Fitz said laughing.

"Shut up, we are not gonna call her Triple G" Olivia said smiling.

"Ok, well we can call her Bri. So what about Bella?"

"Maybe Snow. Isabella Snow Grant"

"That sounds good together, why was that so easy it was so hard to name Teddy and Karen."

"How?"

"Well Mellie wanted to name Teddy Arthur, which doesn't sound right at all. So we kinda had a argument then we let Jerry name him and He said Theodore and call him Teddy for short."

"And Karen?"

"Now this is funny. I asked my sister what to call her and you know what she said?"

"What did she say?"

"Myrtle, and Mellie agreed."

Olivia laughed

"That is not funny, they were gonna name my daughter some old person's name."

"I'm sorry it kind is. But at least we thought of something together."

Fitz rubbed Olivia's belly. "Hi Tripple G and Bella"

"Really Fitz" Olivia said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"What not my fault her mom wants to give her all G's in her name." He said smiling.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss.

 **A/N: So next chapter will be a time jump to when the twins are about to be born. Let me know what you think about the names. The song is called Dance for you by: Beyonce**


	15. Welcome Twins

**A/N:Enjoy**

 **Four Months Later….**

"Olivia breath in and out" Fitz told her.

Olivia looked at him "You go suck a dick"

Fitz smiled at her. His smiled disappeared when she squeezed his hand. They have been in the hospital for an 1 hour and Olivia has been trying to push out the other baby for 30 minutes.

 **Flashback….**

Olivia was home with Fitz she was in the bathroom getting dressed. Fitz was still asleep. Olivia was about to do her hair when her water broke.

"FITZ!" Olivia screamed

Fitz piped up and ran to the bathroom. He saw Olivia holding her stomach and she was standing in a puddle.

"Olivia?"

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" She said in pain.

Fitz put on a shirt and help her downstairs. The hospital bag was by the door just in case anything happened.

"FUCKKKK" She screamed on the way to the car.

"Liv you're gonna be ok" Fitz was nervous. He has been through this three times but it surprised him every time. When Olivia was going through her mood swings they were bad. He was afraid of what will happen while she was having the baby.

 **End Of Flashback….**

"Ok Olivia I need you to push"The doctor told her.

Olivia shook her head and started to push. Then she looked at FItz. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can Olivia I believe in you." He wiped the sweat off her forehead and kissed it.

"Ok Olivia she is almost here, One more push."

Olivia pushed again. She heard crying. Fitz gave her a kiss and let go of her hand. Olivia looked up and saw Fitz cut the umbilical cord. She smiled. Fitz came back holding one baby and the doctor gave Olivia the other. They were born August 6th, Bri was born at 4:59 pm and Bella was born at 5:00 pm. The baby Fitz was holding started to yawn. She opened her eyes. She had brown eyes like Olivia. Bri moved a little and opened her eyes, she had blue eyes like Fitz. Fitz tried to give Bella to Olivia but she started to cry.

"I guess that's Isabella" Olivia said smiling.

"Why do you say that?" He said rocking her back and forth.

"One you came up with the name and she is already attached to you."

Fitz laughed "Ok"

The nurse came in. "Ok Olivia it's time to try breast feeding." She said.

"Ok"

The nurse took Gabrielle out of Olivia's arms. Gabriella started to cry.

"Bri's a momma's girl" Fitz teased.

"So" She said smiling. Olivia pulled the top of her gown down. The nurse gave Olivia Bri. Bri latched on really quickly. After a while it was Bella's turn, she didn't latch on at first but when she tried again she latched on.

The nurse put the two baby's down so they could sleep and so Fitz and Olivia could get some rest.

 **Few Hours Later….**

Olivia was holding Bella. She was was crying for awhile but when Olivia put her on her chest she stopped. Fitz went to get them some food.

They heard some knocks at the door.

"Come in" Olivia said.

When the door opened it was Abby with all the kids. Oliver was the first to run to the side of the bed.

"Is that my sister?" He asked.

"Yes baby you wanna hold her?"

He shook his head. Abby helped him hold her. Bella was so calm with him. Teddy came over and sat beside Oliver. Then Teddy held her for a while. Olivia looked at Karen and Jerry and they had Bri.

"Teddy and Oliver that's your sister Isabella, and Karen and Jerry that is your sister Gabriella."

Fitz came into the room with food for him and Olivia. He looked over and saw Teddy and Oliver with Isabella. It was so nice to see them interact with her. Fitz gave her the food and sat beside her.

"So Abby how is work?" Olivia asked.

"It is crazy with you not there, but I know that I can handle it" Abby said holding Bri.

"When are you coming home mom" Teddy said.

"Soon, maybe tomorrow."

"Ok."

Everyone stayed a little longer until Teddy and Oliver started to get sleepy. After they left, there was another knock at the door"

"Come in" Olivia said.

When the door opened it was Fitz's parents and siblings.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fitz said getting up giving them all a hug.

"We came to see our nieces" Carly said.

"And our granddaughters" Big Jerry said.

"Well this is Gabriella" Olivia said rubbing her back.

Carly went over and picked her up. Bri started to cry a little bit but she stopped.

"This is daddy's little girl Isabella." Fitz said picking her up.

"Awww she is so pretty" Jane said taking her out of Fitz's arms.

"So how is Emma." Olivia asked.

"She is good, we just had a baby boy so it is pretty exciting." Garrett said.

"That's great"

"So how long are y'all staying down here?" Fitz asked.

"Today and tomorrow" Carly said.

Bri started to cry and it was time for her to eat and soon later it would be time for Bella to eat. Olivia fed Bri and Bella and they went to sleep right after their feeding. Olivia was getting tired so everyone left.

 **The Next Day…..**

"Ok you are all set to leave." The doctor said.

"Thank you."

"No problem"

When the doctor left Olivia put on a t-shirt and jeans. Olivia fed the twins before they left. When they got home they were greeted by the kids. Olivia and Fitz took Bri and Bella to their nursery. Olivia put them down and went to bed. Fitz went downstairs and made dinner for tonight. It was 10:00 when Olivia woke up. Olivia went to check on the twins and they were still asleep. Olivia grabbed the baby monitor and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen to see Fitz cooking. Olivia wrapped her hands around him and laid her head on his back.

"I see you're finally awake." Fitz said

"Be quiet" She said.

Fitz turned the stove off and turned around. He gave her a kiss and went to set table.

"Are your parents coming tonight?" She asked starting to help him.

"Yeah before they leave."

"Ok, I'll go get the kids" Olivia said before going upstairs. As soon as Olivia went upstairs Fitz got a text message. " _Hey daddy."_ The message read.

 **A/N: So i'm gonna** **end it here. Thanks for reading, Next chapter you might hate me but this wouldn't be and Olitz story without an argument or something bad happening.**


	16. What to do?

**A/N: Nothing really bad will happen I promise.**

Fitz looked at the message again to make sure he didn't read that wrong. His phone buzzed again, it was a picture of a girl in a red lace bra and a matching thong. He didn't know what to do. He also didn't want to tell Olivia because he didn't need her stressing out over this. Fitz just continued to set up the table. when he finished setting the table the there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Fitz said before opening the door.

When he opened the door it was his mom, dad, sister, brother, and sister-in-law.

"Hey, come in" He gave gave everyone a hug. Olivia came downstairs with the kids. She just finished feeding the girls. She gave everyone a hug and sat beside Fitz at the table.

"So who made all of this? It looks very good." Big Jerry said.

"I did dad" Fitz said. Fitz was a little agitated. He couldn't get that message out of his head.

"Are you ok babe?"Olivia whispered.

"I'm fine." He said back to her.

"Can you excuse me for a minute, Garrett can I speak with you?" Fitz said standing up.

"Okay" Garrett said confused.

Fitz and Garrett went to a room away from the kitchen.

"Whats up Fitz?" Garrett asked.

"I got a message from my assistant"

"So…" Garrett said before Fitz showed him the picture.

"I don't know what to do, I want to tell Liv but I don't want her stressing over some other girl." Fitz said

"Well you have to tell her, because if you don't then you will make the situation worse. If you stop her now then one day she will end up texting you and Olivia will find out and… you know what will happen." Garrett said.

"Ok i'll tell her after dinner. Thanks. But i'm still nervous."

"Don't be if you really love her you let her know and if she really loves you she will understand."

They went back to the dining room and ate. Olivia was confused but she would ask him later. They ate dinner and enjoyed their family.

 **Few minutes later…..**

Olivia and Fitz were getting ready for bed. Olivia watched Fitz, he still wasn't his normal self. She went to the girls room and fed them. She was rocking Bri. Fitz came in later to rock Bella. They were rocking them until they went to sleep. Olivia put Bri in her crib then put Bella in her crib. They went back to their room and laid down. They were back to back.

"Liv" Fitz whispered.

"Yes" she said turning around.

"I need to tell you something"

"Ok, what is it?" She asked sitting up.

"So I got a text" he started while sitting up.

"Ok?" She said confused.

"And it was my assistant"

"Are you talking about the 29 year girl, who is always wearing clothes that are too tight?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you mad?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, but i'm glad you told me."

"I mean I wasn't at first but…."

"Well you know I think you should get rid of her before anything gets out of hand."

"I understand but…."

"There is no but's Fitz, we have kids together, and a family to take care of." She said cutting him off.

"I know Liv"

"Ok, goodnight" She gave him a kiss and laid down. Olivia was mad but she didn't think there was a need to be mad at him, it wasn't his fault. At least he told her. Fitz was surprised on how she took it. He looked at her then laid down.

 **The Next Morning…..**

Fitz woke up to a empty bed. He got up to check the twins room. She wasn't there, then he went to ask the kids.

"Where's Liv?" He asked Jerry.

"She went to the store." He said.

"Ok, how long has she been gone?"

"Maybe a hour."

Before Fitz could say anything he heard the door open. He went downstairs to help her with the bags.

"Morning Liv" He said giving her a kiss and taking some bags from her.

"Morning"

Olivia put the bags down and started to put things up. Fitz helped her. When they finished Fitz went to take a shower so he could get ready for work. Olivia checked on the twins. She played with them for a while and then fed them. Olivia was in the rocking chair rocking Bella. Fitz came in and gave Olivia, Bella, and Bri a kiss. Then he left for work. Fitz was in his office. He was looking at his meetings. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said not looking up.

His assistant walked in, her name was Sam "Sir, you wanted to see me?" Sam said.

"Oh yes, come in we need to talk."

"Ok" she walked to a chair that sat in front of his desk.

"So I wanted to talk about what you sent me. That was very….."

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes" Fitz said.

The door opened and Olivia walked in.

"Liv?"

"Hey babe." She said and walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, if you're busy I can go."

"No, no, stay."

"Ok."

Olivia went and sat on couch that was in his office.

"Ok so Sam I wanted to say that the things you sent me was very inappropriate"

"Sir, I'm very sorry it won't happen again" Sam said.

"I know it won't happen again because you are….fired" Fitz said.

"Ok, I knew this was gonna happen. It was great working with you." She said standing up and shaking his hand.

Fitz stood up and shook her hand. When Sam left he walked over to Olivia.

"Are you here just to see what was going to happen?"

"Maybe"

Fitz laughed. "You know I love you and I would do anything to keep you."

"I know" She said and gave him a kiss.

Fitz moved Olivia so she was straddling him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: So I didn't want it to be too bad because I didn't want to ruin their love and I am still trying to get used to all of this. If you have any tips let me know. Thanks for reading. P.S. I know this was lame but whatever.**


	17. Wedding plans

**A/N: Thank you so much for giving me tips. I love the feedback from you guys.** **Kkimberly49 I love your stories, and I am really happy to get feedback from you. I just wanted to thank everyone. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Few weeks Later…..**

Olivia was in the kitchen making breakfast. Fitz was getting ready for work and the kids were getting ready for their first day of school. Oli was going to the 5th grade and Teddy was going to the 4th grade. Jerry and Karen were seniors. When Olivia was done cooking she went to check on the twins before she got the kids and Fitz. When she went to the Teddy and Oli's room they were dressed and playing with toys.

"Time to eat" Olivia said when she peeked into their room.

"Ok mom" They both said at the same time.

Olivia went to Karen's room. Karen was putting on makeup and doing her hair, she wasn't dressed yet. Olivia walked in and sat on Karen's bed.

"You can't find anything to wear?" Olivia said looking around the room that had clothes everywhere.

"No, I already wore half of this stuff and dad won't take me shopping." Karen said.

"Well you know you can always ask me."

"Really?"

"Yeah we can go after you get out of school."

"You are the best mom ever." Karen said getting up and giving Olivia a hug.

Olivia was surprised that Karen called her mom, but it made her happy to hear them call her mom.

"Thank you, so get dressed and breakfast is ready." Olivia said.

Olivia walked out of Karen's room. Jerry was walking out of his room.

"Good Morning" Olivia said to Jerry.

"Morning Liv"

Jerry was the only one that hasn't called her mom yet. "Breakfast is ready downstairs"

"Okay" Jerry walked past her and went downstairs.

Olivia went to her room where Fitz was still getting dressed.

"How long does it take a grown man to get ready?" Olivia teased.

"Very funny Liv, I had to change my suit because Bell spit up on the other one."

"Awwwww poor baby." Olivia said walking to him and helping him with his tie.

Fitz gave Olivia a kiss. "So what are you gonna do today since you kinda have the house to yourself."

"Abby is coming over so that's probably it, and i'm taking Karen shopping"

"Come on Liv, she doesn't need anymore clothes." Fitz said

"Come on Fitz pleaseeeee" Olivia begged.

"How am I supposed to say no to that"

"Your not suppose to say no"

Fitz chuckled and gave Olivia a kiss.

"Breakfast is ready, the kids are already downstairs"

"Okay" Fitz gave her another kiss.

They both went downstairs. The were almost done eating.

"You guys couldn't wait for me?" Fitz said.

"Nope, Liv's eggs are the best" Jerry said.

"I was really hungry" Karen said.

"Me too" Teddy said.

"Me three" Oli said.

Olivia just laughed at all of them. Olivia was making Teddy and Oli's lunch.

"So are you ready to be a 5th grader Oli?" Fitz asked.

"Kinda" Oli said.

"Well you're going to great this year like every school year." Olivia said.

"What about you Teddy?" Fitz asked.

"I'm ready"

"That's good" Fitz said.

"We are about to have two college kids in this house." Olivia said

Jerry and Karen smiled.

"Are you guys ready?" Olivia asked.

"Yes and no, no because I don't want to be away from home but yes because I will get to fulfill my dream." Karen said.

"Same with me, I don't want to leave you guys definitely the twins." Jerry said.

"Awww" Fitz teased

Jerry and Karen laughed at him.

"Kare what do you want to study in college?" Olivia asked

"I want to be a designer"

"Well if you're going to be a designer I want to be your model" Olivia said

"Okay mom"

"What about you Jerry?" Fitz asked.

"I'm going for football"

"Okay, you know your old man can give you some tips" Fitz said.

"Whatever dad" Jerry said.

"You don't believe me"

"Not really."

"Well after school we can play, I did play football in highschool and college"

"It's true and I was a cheerleader. I think that's the only reason your dad liked me" Olivia teased.

"It was not." Fitz said then looked at his watch. "Gotta go, see you guys after school" He gave everyone a kiss and left.

"Ok kids and teens time for school" Olivia gave Teddy and Oli their lunch boxes. Olivia went and got the twins. She was glad that Fitz bought a minivan. At first she didn't want it but know it was very handy. Olivia put the twins in their seats. They rode to the elementary school first and dropped Oli and Teddy off. Then to the high school and dropped Karen and Jerry off. Olivia was on the way home. She called Abby to make sure that she was still coming. Olivia arrived back home and put the girls in the bassinet in the living room. When Olivia finally sat down there was a knock at the door. Olivia answered and it was Abby.

"Hey Abby" Olivia said giving her a hug.

"Hey Liv"

Abby and Olivia went to the living room with the girls. Abby was holding Bella while Bri was asleep.

"Does she ever sleep?" Abby teased.

"No, She has a lot of energy like her dad."

"So how are you two doing" Abby said while rocking Bella.

"We are great, just trying to get started on this wedding"

"So what kind of wedding do you want?"

"I want a…." Olivia got cut off by the doorbell.

Olivia went and opened the door.

"Hi i'm Jake Ballard, my friend Abby told me to come here."

"Come in" Olivia said giving him room to enter.

"Heyyyyy Jake." Abby said giving him a hug.

"Hey Abby"

"So this is Olivia." Abby said

"Hi i'm Olivia Pope, nice to meet you" Olivia said shaking his hand.

"So Abby told me you were getting married."

"That's right"

"When exactly?" He said pulling out a pin.

"I want my wedding in december."

"Ok and what kind of colors do you want at the wedding?"

"I am thinking of red and gold kind of wedding."

"Okay, anything else I need to know?" Jake said putting his things away.

"No that was everything." Olivia said standing up.

Bri started to cry. Olivia went and picked her up and started to rock her. "Thank you for coming." Olivia said shaking his hand.

Abby walked him out while Olivia went and changed Bri's diaper. Abby picked up Bella and took her upstairs too.

"Thank you so much Abby"

"That's what maid of honor's do" Abby said smiling.

"I still have to set a date, I will talk to Fitz about it when he gets home."

"Well heres Jakes number if you need it and you can tell him, and call me when we are trying on dresses."

"I will" Olivia gave Abby a hug. Abby kissed the girls bye and then she left. Olivia fed the girls then she went a took a nap.

 **Few minutes later….**

Olivia was woken up by the cries of Bella from the monitor. Olivia went and fed her. Olivia went back in her room and took a shower and changed clothes so she could pick up the kids. Olivia put on black leggings with a white off the shoulder shirt. She put on her brown ankle boots and had her hair in a bun. Olivia got the twins dressed. She put them in a copy and paste outfit. She put them in the car and went a picked up Karen and Jerry first since they get out first. Then they went a picked up Teddy and Oliver.

"So how was school" Olivia asked

"It was good" Jerry and Karen said at the same time.

"It was fun" Oli said.

"It was great" Teddy said

"That's good"

They arrived at the house. Jerry helped Olivia get the twins out. Teddy and Oliver went to their room. Karen went to her room and changed, so did Jerry. Olivia put the girls in their bassinet. She went and made lunch for everyone. While she was in the kitchen she heard the door open.

"I'M HOME" Fitz yelled.

"Kitchen" Olivia said

Fitz into the kitchen and hugged Olivia from behind.

"How is my beautiful Fiancée?" Fitz said giving her a kiss.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Never been better, where are the girls in the living room."

Fitz and Olivia went to the living room. Fitz picked up Bell and Olivia picked up Bri. Fitz gave Bella a bunch of kisses and made her giggle. Then doing the same to Bri which made her squirm in Olivia's arms.

"How are my girls?" Fitz said.

"They are good, growing a lot"

"That's good"

"So how was your day with Abby"

"It was good, we talked to her friend that is a wedding planner."

"Ok, thats great."

"There's one thing that we need, what is the date of our wedding?"

"The week before Christmas" Fitz said as he started to tickle Bella.

"Okay that can work."

"Well you and Jerry have a day of football and me and Karen are going shopping"

"You two have fun" Fitz said giving Olivia Bella and giving them a kiss.

Fitz went upstairs and changed. Olivia, Karen, and the twins went to the mall.

 **A/N: Hoped you like this. Wedding will be soon. It hurt so bad to type jake's name lol, Let me know what you thought about this story.**


	18. Nice to finally meet you

Olivia and Karen were walking around the mall. They have been to 3 different stores, they even shopped for the twins.

"What about this?" Karen said holding up a burgundy skirt.

"That would look really cute with some leggings."

"Definitely"

They looked around some more. Olivia and Karen went to a shoe store and got some boots, flats, and heels. While Olivia and Karen were in the store a lady was staring at them. Olivia didn't know why but she was just looking at them like their was a problem. Olivia thought there was something on her face.

"Karen is there anything on my face or on me at all?"

Karen looked at Olivia. "No, why?"

"There's a lady starring at us" Olivia said.

Karen looked up. "Omg, that's my mom"

"What really"

"Yeah, now I think she coming over."

Olivia looked up again and saw her walking towards them. Olivia has never really met Mellie, she has heard of her but not met her.

"Hey Karen" Mellie said giving her a hug.

"Hey mom what are you doing here?"

"I do have a life too you know."

"Yeah, but you usually always have to work."

"Well today I got the day off."

Olivia was making sure the twins were okay. She was really trying to avoid meeting Mellie.

"Hey you must be Olivia, the kids talk about you so much." Mellie said putting her hand out.

"Hi" Olivia said shaking her hand.

Bella started to cry. Olivia quickly picked her up so she wouldn't get to loud.

"She is so adorable." Mellie said.

Olivia thought " _Why did Fitz divorce? Her she is so nice."_

"Thank you Olivia said.

"What are their names"

"This is Isabella and that's Gabriella."

"Those are pretty names."

"Thank you"

"Well Karen I have to go. I will see you this weekend and it was really good meeting you Olivia." Mellie said then walking away.

Olivia let out a breath. Karen turned at looked at Olivia.

"Awkward" Karen said.

"Tell me about it."

"Well I'm ready when you're ready"

"Okay"

Olivia and Karen headed they got home Karen helped Olivia put the twins to bed then she went to figure out what she was going to wear for school. Olivia was in her room putting up her clothes that she bought. When she was finished she took a nap. When Olivia woke up Fitz was taking a shower. Olivia put on a tank top and shorts. Olivia laid on the bed waiting for Fitz. She almost fell asleep until she heard the shower turn off. When Fitz walked out he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet.

"How was your game with Jerry?" Olivia asked.

"It was fun" he said as he put on his boxers and then some sweats.

"Who won?"

"Jerry, he is better than I thought." Fitz said getting in the bed and giving her a kiss.

"So how was your day?" Fitz asked.

"Just shopping" Olivia said.

"Are you sure that's it"

"I mean I saw Mellie" She said

"What really what did she say to you?"

"Nothing really she was really nice"

Fitz chuckled "Classic Mellie"

"I don't see what's wrong with her, and why did you divorce her?"

"I divorced her because our relationship was not going well after we had the kids, she just pushed me away when she had them and when she did have the kids they were always with the nanny." Fitz said.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to know why, I hope I didn't upset you." Olivia said because she could tell his tone changed.

"No it's fine, but it's kinda good that she met you I bet it was really awkward." Fitz said smiling.

"It really was but I kept my cool" Olivia said.

Fitz gave Olivia a kiss and then another kiss.

"I love you livvie I can't wait to marry you"

"I love you too and I can't wait either"

Fitz gave her another kiss and they went into a spooning position and fell asleep.

 **Three Days Later…**

Olivia and Fitz were at home taking care of the kids. Fitz had the day off and the kids were at school. Olivia and Fitz were downstairs on the couch with the girls. Fitz was holding Bella while she was sleeping and he was watching football. Olivia was holding Bri and on her computer looking at things for the wedding. Olivia was still trying to figure out where the location of the wedding should be at. Bri was playing with a toy. Fitz laid Bella on the couch and then took Bri out of Olivia's lap. Fitz started to tickle her and give her kisses. Bri loved her dad but she was more of a mama's girl.

"Hey Fitz what do you think about having a wedding in Maui?"

"Liv that would be nice, it's a very relaxing place." Fitz said.

"We also need to have a meeting with Jake so we can give him more details about the wedding."

"Okay Liv"

Bri started to cry. "It's your turn to change her diaper." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her then he went and changed Bri's diaper. Olivia sent Jake a email so they could have a meeting. Then Olivia called Abby to check in at work. Olivia put Abby in charge and Olivia stays home unless there is something that can't handle. Olivia picked up Bella and took her to the nursery. Olivia fed Bri and put her in her crib. Olivia and Fitz went to their room. Olivia laid on the bed she was going to take a nap before she picked up the kids, but Fitz thought of something different.

"Baby are you going to sleep?" He asked.

"Yes" Olivia said with her eyes closed.

"Are you sure about that" he said as he kissed her.

"Fitz baby I'm tired"

Fitz started to kiss her then he started to kiss her neck. Fitz started to pull her shirt up and then kissed her stomach. He loved to kiss her soft skin. He pulled her shorts and panties down, then he pulled his pants down too..

"It doesn't seem like you're so tired" Fitz said with a smirk on his face.

He kissed her while he put two fingers inside of her.

"Mmmm Fitzzz" Olivia moaned.

Fitz curled his fingers so he was now hitting her spot. Olivia arched her back off the bed and griped the sheets. Fitz took his fingers out he knew she was close. Fitz started giving Olivia sloppy kisses. Fitz positioned himself so he could enter. Fitz started to thrust slowly. Olivia met him thrust for thrust but it wasn't enough. Olivia wanted more since he had her awake.

"More baby" Olivia moaned.

Fitz went deeper and went faster.

"Like that baby" Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Yes like that….mmmm….Fuck"

Olivia dug her fingers in Fitz's back. She was so close to letting go but she didn't want it to end. She tried to hold on longer but she couldn't. She released and so did Fitz. Kissed her then picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. They took a shower together. When they were done with round two they finally washed each other off. When they got out Olivia looked at the time.

"Dammit Fitz now i'm late to pick up the kids." Olivia said getting dressed quickly.

"It's fine baby i'll go get them,, you stay here with the twins." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just stay here"

Olivia put on Fitz's navy shirt and leggings. Fitz put on his Navy sweatshirt and sweatpants and went and got the kids. Olivia went and checked on the twins.


	19. A day off

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile I have been on vacation, but here is a story.**

It is Saturday morning and the kids are gone. Teddy, Jerry, and Karen are with Mellie. Oli was with Edison. It was only Fitz, Olivia and the Twins. Fitz woke up to a empty bed. When he looked up he didn't hear the shower and he didn't smell food so he thought that she might be in the nursery. Fitz went to the nursery, when he opened the door he saw Olivia asleep in the rocking chair holding Bella. He smiled then took Bella out of her arms. Fitz picked Olivia up and took her back to their bedroom. When he got her in bed he went a started breakfast.

 **Few minutes later…**

Olivia woke up to the smell of food. She went to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. When she came out Fitz was on the bed with their food. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"This smells good baby, thank you" She said as she got on the bed.

"Your welcome anything for my fiancée" he said giving her a kiss. "What are we doing today?" He asked as he fed her some eggs.

"We have a meeting with Jake about the wedding" Olivia said

"Okay is that it?"

"Yeah, I already got all the tickets for us."

"Okay, I'm so glad that i'm marrying someone so smart and beautiful."

"And i'm so glad i'm marrying someone that is so handsome and know how to put it down." Olivia said while laughing.

Fitz gave her a kiss. They finished breakfast and got ready for the day.

 **2 Hours Later….**

Olivia and Fitz have been sitting around and playing with Bri and Bella while they waited for Jake to come over. They had 2 months before the wedding. Olivia was playing with Bri and Bella was watching tv with Fitz. A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. Olivia got up with Bri and went to answer the door.

"Hey Jake" Olivia said giving him enough space to walk in.

"Hey Liv, sorry i'm late I had another client."

"No problem"

Olivia and Jake went to the living room with Fitz.

"Hello " Jake said as he shook his hand.

"Hey, and you can call me Fitz, thank you for working with us."

"No problem" Jake said as he took a seat in front of them.

"So there are some things we need to discuss more" Jake said and he got out a pin and a note pad.

"Yes we are setting a location and we are setting a actual date." Olivia said as she took out her phone.

"Ok lets start off with what day you two will get married."

"Ok so we will get married December 20th." Olivia said.

Jake jotted down their date down.. "Now location."

"We were thinking Maui" Olivia said.

"Okay and how long do you plan on staying?"

"We will be staying for three days. We were going to have our honeymoon out there too."

"Alright, so we have a date, a place, and colors. All we need now are the number of people coming, cake, what songs do you want to play at your wedding, someone to be there to record and take pictures, hair and makeup crew, and the dresses" Jake said.

"Okay, I will have to talk to Abby about the dresses and me and fitz will let you know about everything else." Olivia said.

"Well you know how to get in touch with me." Jake said packing his things up a standing up.

"It was great to finally meet you Jake and we will be in touch" Fitz said shaking his hand.

Fitz walked Jake out. Fitz went back to the living room and laid down in Olivia's lap with Bella laying on his chest and Bri laying on the other side of Olivia. Olivia put Bella and Bri in their bassinette and cuddled with Fitz on the couch. They both ended up falling asleep on the couch.

 **Sunday Morning…**

When Olivia woke up she was in bed. Fitz carried her and the twins to bed. Fitz still asleep beside her. Olivia turned around and kissed him. She then got up and went and checked on the twins. They were growing so fast, it was now the middle of October and twins have grown so much.

"Morning pumpkins" Olivia said picking up Bella then picking up Bri and giving them a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia sat in the rocking chair and started to sing to them. Olivia always sung to Bri and Bella. She would sing the same song that she sung to Oliver when he was in the hospital. Fitz was awaken by the sound of Olivia singing in the monitor. He got up and went to the nursery. He stood at the door listening. When Olivia finished singing Fitz walked in and gave Olivia a kiss then Bri and Bella.

"Good Morning beautiful" Fitz said.

"Morning"

"So what are we doing today?"

"I need to go to the grocery store to get some food for dinner."

"Ok, well you go take a shower and I will give these two a bath." Fitz said taking Bella and Bri out of her arms.

Olivia got up from the rocking chair and headed to their bedroom. Olivia went and took a shower. Fitz came in the room with Bella and Bri as soon as Olivia was getting out the bathroom.

"Awww I love that outfit" Olivia said looking at the twins. Bri had on a shirt that said Thelma and Bella's said Louise, with black jeans and white converse.

"Thanks, I have really great taste." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever, go take a shower so we can go"

Fitz put the twins on the bed with some toys. Olivia was getting dressed, she put on a denim button down shirt with black skinny jeans. She put on a pair of black and white adidas. Fitz came out the shower when Olivia was putting her hair in a ponytail. Fitz was putting on a white button down shirt with black jeans and white converse. Olivia went to the bathroom to put on a little bit of make up then they left.

 **A few minutes later….**

Olivia was at the mall looking at clothes.

"Liv don't you have enough clothes." Fitz said sitting down.

"No, not enough."

"I think our closet, actually your closet can show that you have plenty of clothes. There is barely room in there for me."

"Do you like this dress" Olivia asked ignoring what he said.

They were at the mall for a little longer. They got clothes for the kids and each other and they got Oliver and Teddy clothes. When they got home they put the groceries up and Olivia fed the twins before she started cooking. Fitz was in the living room taking a nap. A few minutes passed and Olivia was almost done when there was knock at the door. Fitz was still asleep so she didn't wake him. When she opened the door it was Mellie with Teddy, Jerry, and Karen. They gave Liv a hug and went and put their things away.

"Hi Olivia"

"Hello Mellie"

"Is Fitz here?"

"Yeah, come in." Olivia said moving so she can walk in.

Olivia went to Fitz on the couch. "Fitz baby, Mellie is here she wants to talk to you." Olivia said as she rubbed her hand on his back.

Mellie was looking at them. She was happy that Fitz found someone. Fitz opened his eyes.

"What did you say Liv?" Fitz said in a groggy voice.

"Mellie is here Fitz"

Fitz looked up and saw Mellie. "Hey Mellie"

"Hey Fitzgerald"

Olivia went back to the kitchen so they can have privacy. Olivia put the food on the stove so it could cool down. She went back to the living room.

"Fitz i'm about to go get Oli from his dad's, there is food on the stove if you're hungry" Olivia said and gave him a kiss.

"Ok"

Olivia grabbed her jacket and left.

Olivia arrived at Edison's house. She went to the door and Edison opened it.

"Hey Edison"

"Hey Liv, you look gorgeous"

"Thanks" Olivia said walking in.

There were boxes everywhere and his house looked half empty.

"So you're moving?" Olivia asked still looking around.

"Yeah" Edison said as he went to finish packing his things. "And Oli is upstairs"

"Oh Ok"

Olivia went upstairs to get Oli. He was in his room watching tv. Oliver turned and saw his mom and gave her a hug.

"Hey mommy, look what I did with my hair." Oli said pointing at his hair. He had his hair in a man bun with the sides cut off.

"Thats looks cool I bet Teddy would like it."

"I think so too."

"Get your things so we can go show him."

"Okay mommy"

Oli and Olivia went downstairs and told Edison bye. When they got home Oli went straight to his and Teddy's room. Olivia went to the kitchen and put away whatever was left and went upstairs. Olivia checked on the girls and they were asleep. Olivia went to her bedroom. Fitz was on his computer looking through emails.

"I thought you would be sleep since you have to work in the morning."

"I didn't want to go to sleep without you here" He said as he gave her a kiss.

Olivia got undressed and put on Fitz's Navy shirt. Olivia and Fitz got into a spooning position and fell asleep.


	20. Olivia is

Monday morning Olivia was up getting the kids ready for school. Olivia had the twins ready she was just waiting for the rest of the kids. Fitz was already gone so he couldn't keep the twins.

"Karen, Jerry, Teddy, Oliver it's time to go !" Olivia yelled.

They all came downstairs. Olivia gave Teddy and Oliver their lunch and then they left.

 **1 hour later…..**

Fitz was coming home for lunch. Olivia was in the nursery feeding the twins. When Fitz got home and didn't hear Olivia in the kitchen, he thought she was upstairs. Fitz went to the nursery. Olivia was rocking Bella to sleep when he walked in. Olivia was surprised to see Fitz. When she heard Bella's little snores she put her in her crib. Olivia gave Fitz a kiss before she pulled him out of the nursery.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia said walking into their bedroom.

"I came home for lunch" Fitz said with a devilish smile.

"Is that so" Olivia said wrapping her arms around his neck and started kissing him..

Fitz broke the kiss. Fitz started to undress Olivia then he undressed himself. Fitz started kissing her again. He lifted her up and took her to the bed. He laid her on the bed. Fitz was between her legs, he was staring at her. He was thinking, " _How am I so lucky." "I am about to marry the girl of my dreams."_ Olivia was rubbing her hands down his rock hard abs. Olivia started to stroke his member taking Fitz out of his thoughts. Fitz groaned at the contact of Olivia's had on his member. Fitz took Olivia's hands and put them over her head. He looked around for his tie, when he found it he tied Olivia's hands over her head. Fitz gave her one more kiss before he started to go down her body. He kissed her neck, then her stomach. He kissed her thighs before he went to her entrance. Olivia's entrance was dripping down her thigh. Fitz went to her entrance and stuck two fingers in and started to finger her slow. Olivia moan. She loved the things he did to her. Fitz started to lick her clit while he fingered her. Olivia bit her lip so she wouldn't moan too loud.

"Mmmmm baby you taste so damn good" Fitz said.

Olivia moaned by his words.

Olivia gasped when Fitz stuck his tongue inside of her. "Fitz baby… please… untie me.." Olivia trailed off. Fitz looked up at her then. He lifted from her entrance and adjusted so he could enter her. When Fitz entered her he started to pound into her. He was going fast and hard. Olivia couldn't remember what she was saying. Olivia was trying to get her hands out of the tie but Fitz stopped her.

"No Livvie" Fitz said as he started to pound into her even harder.

Olivia moaned louder than she intended on. Olivia hoped she didn't wake the twins.

"Fi-Fitzz… please… I want to...to touch….y-you" Olivia said through moans. Fitz looked at Olivia. Fitz started to rub Olivia's clit. Olivia closed her eyes. It was the best feeling ever. Fitz felt Olivia's walls starting to tighten around him.

"F-Fitz..I'm ab...about to cum" Olivia said

He reached up and untied Olivia's hands. Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck as soon as she was free. Fitz was close himself, he wasn't ready to release but he knew he wasn't gonna be able hold it any longer. Fitz pumped into her a few more times. Olivia moaned and Fitz groaned when they released. Fitz fell on top of her trying to catch his breath.

"I'm gonna….get..you for...this" Olivia said.

Fitz smiled t her words. Fitz gave Olivia a kiss before he got up and took a shower. Olivia laid there until he came out. When he came out Olivia was asleep. Fitz started to get get. He went to check on the twins. He was glad that Olivia pumped milk too. He didn't want to wake Olivia so her fed the twins. He went back into their room and gave Olivia another kiss. He put a blanket over her naked body and went back to work.

 **1 Hour Later…..**

Olivia woke up, she was still naked. She was sore from earlier with Fitz. Olivia slowly made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower, when she got out she put on her shirt that said "You can't scare me I have twins." Olivia went to the twins room. Bri was up so Olivia fed her and gave her a bath. Olivia put on a shirt that said "I was born first" on Bri. Then Bella woke up as soon as Olivia finished dressing Bri. Olivia fed Bella and gave her a bath too. Olivia put on the matching shirt that said "she likes to brag". Olivia grabbed her phone and texted Abby and told her that she was on her way.

 **At Abby's House…..**

"Thanks for watching the twins while I go to this meeting with Jake." Olivia said.

"No problem, that's what Aunties do" Abby said as she tickled Bri.

"Thanks for helping too David"

"No problem Liv" He said as he held Bella.

Olivia gave the twins a kiss before leaving. She texted Fitz telling him where the twins were and that he was going to have to pick up the kids.

Olivia was on her way to where Jake told her to meet him. They were going to meet at the his office. He wanted to just fill her in on what they needed for the wedding. When Olivia walked into the office she was greeted by his assistant Kimberly.

"Hi Kimberly is in?" Olivia asked

"Yes, right down the hall to the left."

"Thank you."

Olivia made her way to his office. His Office was very beautiful. It had a picture of every wedding he did. When Olivia entered his office he was on the phone. When Olivia sat down he ended the call.

"Thanks for coming Olivia" Jake said shaking her hand.

"No problem, I love your office."

"Thank you"

"So umm.. what do we need to talk about?"

"Okay so...how many people are coming?"

"So there is Huck, Quinn, Abby and her boyfriend, Fitz's parents, Fitz's brother Garrett's wife and son, his sister Carly, Tom and his wife and their 2 kids, Some of Fitz's navy friends, Cyrus and his husband and daughter, Harrison, Stephen, Marcus and his wife and….."

"Wow you are a very beautiful woman" Jake said.

"Umm thanks." Olivia didn't expect him to say that.

"Fitz is one lucky guy."

Olivia just looked at him for a second.

"So umm where was I…" Olivia said trying to get her thoughts together.

Jake got up and sat on his desk. He was still looking at Olivia. She was so gorgeous. He just wanted to have her to himself.

"Do you think i'm gay?" Jake said

"Ummm...kinda" Olivia said truthfully.

Jake just looked at her longer. Olivia looked up at him and he was standing right in front of her. She wanted to get up but he was in front of her. Jake walked over to his door and locked it. Olivia didn't notice what he did. Jake came back and kissed Olivia on her neck from behind. Olivia got up really quickly. Sh could not believe he was doing this. Olivia tried to get her phone to call someone. Jake knocked the phone out of her hand and kissed her on the lips. Olivia was trying to push him off of her. He had to good of a grip on her. Jake hand her hands in one hand, he went into his pocket and grabbed a syringe.

"Liv this will hurt just a little bit" He said as he put it into her neck.

Olivia fell to the ground. She was knocked out. Jake made a call to his guys and they came and got Olivia. They took Olivia to a black truck. They were going to an airport. When they got they got Olivia on the plane and took off. They were on their way to New Mexico.

 **3 Hours later…**

Olivia had woken up. SHe was in a little bit of pain. She had a blindfold on and was tied up. She heard Jakes voice and tried to figure out what he was saying.

"We need to make sure no one finds her." Jake said

Olivia was so scared. She didn't know what to do. She started to think about all the bad things that could happen to her. She could possibly die. Olivia already missed the kids, the twins Fitz. She stared to cry thinking about Fitz and Oliver. She heard footsteps getting closer to her. She tried to control her tears but she couldn't stop crying. She felt a hand on her leg. She tried to move but failed.

"It's ok Olivia" Jake said.

Olivia didn't say anything.

"Where are we going?" Olivia said through her sobs.

"New Mexico"

The intercom on the plane came on. " _ **We will be landing soon so fasten your seat belts"**_ Jake went to a seat in front of her and sat down. He was just staring at her. When he first saw her he wanted her, but she was getting married. But since she was coming to see him alone he had a chance. The plane started to descend. When the plane landed someone came over to Olivia. She it wasn't Jake. Whoever it was put a syringe into her neck and Olivia was knocked out again.

 **Back in DC…..**

Fitz was just getting home with all the kids. He called Abby to bring the twins over. Fitz went upstairs to see if Olivia was home. He had been trying to call her ever since he got the kids. He went to their room and she wasn't there. He called her phone again and there was no answer. Fitz started to panic for a little but thought maybe her phone was dead. The doorbell ringed and Fitz went to let Abby and David in. They had both the twins they were fast asleep. Fitz took them to their nursery and laid them down. David went to hang out with Teddy and Oli. When Fitz came back he had a worried look on his face.

"Fitz what's wrong" Abby said.

"Umm have you heard from Liv?" He said as he headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of scotch.

"No, not since earlier…. Why"

"She isn't answering her phone." Fitz said downing all the scotch at once.

"Maybe her phone is dead." Abby said taking a seat at the island.

"Her battery is barely ever dead Abby" Fitz said with a lot of concern in his voice. "Where was she going anyway when you last saw her.?

"She was going to meet with Jake about the wedding." Abby said

Fitz looked at her alittle confused. "So you let her go alone to meet that guy?"

"Yeah, Jake is cool." Abby walking over to fitz and patted him on the back.

"Wherever she is she should be ok, this is Olivia we are talking about. She is strong. She will turn up tomorrow, if not then we will go looking for her."

"Ok" Fitz said pouring another glass of scotch.

"Okay, now go get some rest." Abby said giving him a hug then going upstairs to go get David.

Fitz went and kissed all the kids goodnight. He took a shower and grabbed his navy shirt Olivia slept in and put it on. Before he went to sleep he text the guys from the navy and his best friend Tom. Fitz laid down and fell asleep.

 **Back in Mexico…..**

Olivia woke up in a room. There was only a bed. She looked around and stayed quiet to see if she could hear anything. Sh didn't hear anything. She got up and walked around. She didn't have on any shoes. The floor was cold. Olivia went back and sat on the bed. She started to cry. She was so afraid. All she could think about were the kids and Fitz. The door opened to the dark room, but Olivia never looked up she just kept crying.

"Liv you need to eat" Jake said.

Olivia got quiet by the sound of his voice.

"Stop calling me that and i'm not hungry." Olivia said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

Olivia heard Jake walk out. Olivia hoped that soon someone would find her soon.

 **In DC...**

"Come on kids time for school" Fitz said. He called out of work today. He couldn't do much with Olivia being gone. The kids came downstairs and went to the car.

"Fitz where's mommy?" Teddy asked before he got into the car.

"She left early to go run some errands" Fitz lied. He couldn't tell them that Olivia was missing. Definitely not Oliver. Fitz got the kids in the car and took them to school. The twins were with Abby and David. After Fitz dropped the kids off he went to call Tom.

"Hey Tom, can you meet me at my house, I need your help."

"Sure Fitz" Tome said and hung up. Tom was Fitz's high school, college and Navy buddy. Tom was married to Lauren who he met through Olivia. Olivia and lauren were friends in high school too. Tom was a police officer. Lauren was a teacher at a high school. They have been married for about 3 years.

Fitz tried to call Olivia's phone and there was no answer. Fitz called Jake and he didn't answer either. Fitz waited until Tom got to his house. Fitz opened the door and let him in. Fitz went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and the scotch glass. He poured himself some and drunk the whole thing.

"What's going on Fitz?" Tom said concerned about his friend. He hasn't seen Fitz drink like that since college and that was when Olivia left him for Edison.

"Olivia is missing." Fitz said pouring another glass of scotch.

Tom didn't know how to respond to that at first. Then he finally found the right words. "Where was she at last?" Tom said.

"She went to go meet up with our wedding planner Jake."

"Okay and she hasn't called since?"

"Nope" Fitz said taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay, Fitz don't worry I will get Olivia back for you."

Fitz looked at Tom and shook his hand. Fitz walked Tom out. Fitz called his mom. The ringed for a while. It almost went to voicemail when his mom finally picked up.

"Hello" Jane said.

Fitz didn't say anything.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah" His voice full of sadness.

"Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Liv…. she's missing"

Fitz heard her gasp in the phone. "We are coming to see you"

"Mom you don't hav…"

"I do have to my daughter-in-law is missing and you have six kids to take care of so you need some help down there."

"Okay mom, thank you."

Fitz hung up the phone. He went to his room and and laid in the bed. He pulled out his computer. When he got on it on the home screen was a picture of Olivia and the kids. Fitz felt tears run down his face as he was looking at the picture. Fitz needed to find Olivia and fast.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Do you think the kids will find out that Olivia is missing? Thanks for reading.**


	21. Stand in the Sun

Olivia hasn't eaten in two days. Her hair was frizzy. Her clothes were dirty. Olivia hasn't moved from the spot on the bed for two days. Every time someone came in to bring her food she neverate it. She was getting smaller and smaller. She was hungry but she didn't trust what they gave her. Olivia had a hard time sleeping. She everytime she went to sleep she had a nightmare. She was trying so hard to stay awake. Olivia dozed off.

"Liv" Someone said.

"Olivia" The voice said again.

Olivia opened her eyes. There he was her superman the man that she loved was in front of her.

"Fitz?" Olivia said, she was so confused.

"Come on Liv, i'm here to save you baby".

Olivia took his hand. Then as soon as she got a hold of his hand Jake came in and shot Fitz. Olivia started to cry. Olivia felt someone tapping her so she could wake up. When Olivia opened her eyes, it was Jake. She pushed him away from her then started to cry, it was one of her many nightmares. Jake didn't want to bother her so he just left the food and walked out. When Olivia stopped crying she went to the food and started to eat it. She didn't even care that it tasted bad she was just hungry.

 **Back in DC….**

Fitz had a glass of scotch in his hand. His mom had the kids out for the day. Fitz was in a deep thought. " _What if she is hurt?" "Does Abby know that Jake did this type of stuff?"_ Fitz was taken out of his thoughts when Tom called his name.

"Fitz" Tom called.

"Yeah"

"Does Olivia have an Iphone?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's an app to show where her phone is if you lost it, so give me her email and password." Tom said looking at the computer.

Fitz gave him the information to her phone. When it showed where her phone is he called Abby and told her to meet her at Jake's Office. On the way to the office Fitz hoped that this would help them somehow. They made their way up to the office. They saw Kimberly. Fitz looked at her walked passed her she was about to stand up and say something until Tom showed her his badge. They went into his office and looked everywhere for her phone. When they found it they left. Fitz really hoped that this would help them.

 **In Mexico…..**

Olivia was still on the bed. She has been thinking about the kids and how they were taking this. Olivia at least glad that Jake hasn't put his hands on her. The door opened and Jake walked in.

"It seems like he does care about you" Jake said.

"What are you talking about" Olivia said with her head down, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Kimberly just called me and told me that a bunch of guys showed up at my office."

Olivia was relieved to hear that he was looking for her. But she didn't want Jake to see. She just sat there silent.

 **In DC….**

Fitz kept thinking about Olivia. He just needed to see her face. Olivia was his other half and without her he was nothing. He missed her smile, her laugh, her love. It was hard to raise six kids alone but he had his family and friends to help.

"Fitz" Abby said taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah" Fitz said looking at her.

"You called me here to talk about…."

"Oh right, so you knew Jake right?"

"Yeah, he was like an old friend in high school."

"Ok, did you know he would do this?"

Abby looked at fitz with a blank stare. She was so confused as to why he would ask her that. "Hell no Fitz, I haven't talked to Jake since the end of high school and I found out a few years ago that he did weddings. If I knew he would do that to Liv I wouldn't have told him that you two were getting married. I love Liv just like you do, I've known her all my life, I would never do that to her….to you"

Fitz let her words sink in. He knew Abby wouldn't do that but he wanted to make sure. He gave Abby a hug.

"Ok now let's go find our girl" Fitz said before letting her go.

Fitz called Tom and his navy guys.

"So what do we have so far?" Fitz said to Tom.

"Nothing her phone doesn't give us any information to where she is or was going."

Fitz thought for a while and got an idea. "Did Jake's office have cameras?"

"Yeah" Hal said, one of Fitz's navy friends.

FItz looked at Abby. "Call huck and tell him to come over, He should be able to hack into the security cameras." Fitz said.

Abby looked at him and smiled. He was just like Olivia. Abby went and called Huck. A few minutes later Huck was there with Quinn. Huck set up his computers and hacked into the security cameras. When he pulled them up and went to yesterday's footage. When he pulled it up they waited until Olivia walked into his office. Fitz watch Jake's everymove. When Jake had gotten closer to her everyone watched closely. Fitz was going to kill Jake when he saw him for kissing his fiance and hurting her. After Olivia's body fell to the ground Fitz eyes started to water. He wished it was him instead of her going through all of this. When Jake's guys came in, Jake gave them instructions.

"Take her to the jet and tell the pilot we are going to New Mexico." Jake said to his guys before they took Olivia out.

Fitz thought to himself " _Why Mexico?"_ Fitz had to process everything that happend. They had a location but they still don't know exactly where in Mexico. Fitz looked at Huck for a moment and got and idea.

"Huck do you think you can hack into Jake's phone and figure out where he is." Fitz said as he went to grab his jacket. Fitz realized that he hasn't told the one guy was once married to Olivia. He was also the father of her child.

"Fitz where are you going?" Abby said.

"I'm going to go have a talk with Edison." Fitz said as he left.

 **In Mexico…..**

Olivia was almost asleep when she heard the door open. When she looked up it was Jake. He walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"I bet your wondering why i'm doing this." He said then paused for a moment.

"I'm doing this because I'm in love with you. I know your about to be married but he doesn't deserve you. I want to stand in the sun with you. When I first saw you it felt like I couldn't breath. You are so breathtaking Olivia."

Olivia sat quietly as he talked. Then she finally said something. "But you didn't have to kidnap me just because you were in love."

Jake just looked at her but he knew that Olivia was right but he didn't say anything. He got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Olivia sat and looked at the door. " _In the sun"_ Olivia said to herself.

"Mom" Olivia heard. "Mom get up" She heard again.

Olivia looked and saw Oli sitting on her bed. She looked at him but didn't move. He was older. He looked about 19.

"Mom I miss you" He said then he got off her bed and walked away.

Olivia sat up to see where he went, then she heard giggling. It sounded like two girls. Olivia looked around and then saw a older version of Bri and Bella. Then she heard Jerry talking. She looked and saw him with a girl. She looked at his hand and saw that they were married. She then saw Karen making designs and living her dream. Then she saw Teddy walking towards her. He gave er a kiss and said, "I love you mom". Olivia put her hand on her cheek then started to cry. What if she missed them grow up. Olivia thought.

 **In DC….**

Fitz was at Edison's house. It felt weird that he was there. He has never really talked to Edison. They spoke when they saw each other.

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about" Edison said giving Fitz a beer.

"Umm…. It's about Olivia" Fitz said.

"Is she okay?"

Fitz looked at Edison. Then he spoke, "Olivia got kidnapped." Fitz said then taking a sip of his beer.

Edison didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that she got kidnapped.

"Where were you when this happend?" Edison said sounding a little bit angry.

"I was at work, she was meeting our "wedding planner" and he kidnapped her." Fitz said.

"Does my son know."

"No, none of the kids know. They have been with Abby and my mom for the past few days."

"Is there anything I can do to help."

"No, I just thought it was best you know, but I will keep you posted on what we have. And feel free to get Oli whenever you want." Fitz said drinking the rest of his beer then getting up to leave.

"Thanks" He heard. Fitz looked at Edison. "For?"

"For telling me what's going on, thank you."

"No problem" Fitz said as he left.

 **In Mexico….**

The door opened and one of Jake's guys came in. Olivia didn't move she thought he was just bringing her food. When he got really close to her she looked up. He had a syringe in his hand. Olivia started to panic. He was trying to stick it into her neck but she was fighting back. Then he slapped. He put the syringe in her neck and she was knocked out. He picked her up and took her to a van.

"What did you do to her." Jake asked.

"I did what you told me, but I had to hit her because she was fighting me."

Jake looked at the guy. Then looked at Olivia. He got in the van and held Olivia in his arms. When they arrived to the jet, they got Olivia out. They put her in a room with a better bed and a bathroom. When she woke up she looked around. She put her hand on her face because she was in pain. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had marks on her face. She washed her face then took off her clothes. She turned on the shower. She got in and let the hot water run on her body. She wished she had Fitz with her. She missed him so much. She washed her body and then got out. When she went back into the bedroom she had clothes and a note laying on the bed. She picked up and read the note. It said, " _We are going to the Sun"_. Olivia didn't know what that really meant but maybe it was a way for her to try and get away. Olivia put on the dress that was on the bed. She then sat on the bed thinking of a plan to get away. " _We are about to land in Barbuda"._ The pilot took Olivia out of her thoughts. Olivia got up and went to the bathroom to do her hair and brush her teeth. Olivia was going to cooperate so she could get out of this without getting hurt. She was about to Pope Jake. They landed and Jake went to go get Olivia. When he saw her he couldn't breath.

"Wow Olivia you look beautiful." He said standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Thank you" Olivia said kissing him on the cheek.

Olivia hated what she was doing but she was going to do anything to get back to her family.

 **In DC…..**

"Did you track his phone yet?" Fitz asked as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of scotch.

"Yeah….He took her to Barbuda" Huck said.

"He did what?" Fitz said almost choking on the scotch.

"Yeah we don't know but, If we leave now we can get to her before anything happens." Quinn said.

Fitz ran up stairs and got a bag of clothes. He came back and was ready to go.

"Ok, so Tom, Hal and John let's go. I'm gonna call my brother so he will meet us there."Fitz said.

Fitz and the guys left. They took a private jet that John had and went to find Olivia.


	22. This is real

Fitz was in the jet thinking about different ways he was going to kill Jake if he put his hands or told someone to put their hands on her. Fitz couldn't wait to see Olivia. Fitz kept thinking about Olivia when the pilot spoke. " _We are about to land in Barbuda"._ That took Fitz out of his thoughts. He got a text from his brother saying, " _Where are you?"_ He texted him back telling him that they just landed and were on their way to the hotel they were going to stay in. When they landed they all met up at the hotel. They made a plan to split up and just look around to see if they spotted her anywhere.

 **Olivia's POV…..**

Olivia didn't know how much longer she could fake this. Her plan at first was to just kill Jake and run away.

"Liv let's go" She heard coming from outside.

"Coming" she yelled, Jake was taking her to the beach.

Olivia walked to the van. She had a all white bathing suit, her hair was in its natural state. They drove down to the beach and got settled. Olivia felt relaxed but she wished that she was there with Fitz.

 **Fitz POV….**

When they all split up Fitz went straight for the beach. He just wanted to see if she would be there. Fitz was walking down the beach looking at all the people that were on the beach with their families. Fitz was hoping they would find her fast. Fitz was looking around at all the people. He saw a girl in a bathing suite with curly hair. She looked exactly like Olivia but he didn't know for sure. Kept looking at her. He then saw a guy walk beside her and sit next to her. He looked at the guy closely and saw that is was Jake. Fitz wanted to go over there and punch him in the face. Fitz looked around to see if anyone was there with them. Fitz saw a guy standing in black, far away from them. Fitz took his phone out his pocket and texted Tom and told him that he found her. He then called Huck.

 **Olivia's POV…..**

Olivia was laying down when Jake sat beside her. He took some sunscreen and started to rub her legs with it. Olivia hated that he was touching her but she didn't want to ruin what she had started. Olivia sat up. Jake leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Olivia looked at im then looked away. Jake got up and went to the water. Olivia looked around and saw couples and families having fun. She stopped looking when she saw a guy that looked like Fitz. He was on the phone. He had all of Fitz features. She didn't want to believe that it was him. She thought she was having one of her hallucinations. A few more guys walked over to who she thought was Fitz.

 **Fitz's POV…..**

Fitz was on the phone with Huck trying to figure out what he should do. While he was on the phone Tom and Hal showed up.

"Where's John?" FItz asked.

"He is in the car waiting for us to get Olivia." Tom said. "By the way where is she?"

Fitz turned and showed him where she was. Fitz pointed to where Jake was at and where the bodyguard was.

"Fitz doesn't that look like Charlie from the navy?" Tom said looking at the bodyguard.

"Oh shit it is." Fitz said.

Garrett came up behind them.

"Did I miss anything." He said.

"No we are trying to figure out what we're going to do. Fitz said.

"I got a plan." Hal said.

"Okay what is it." Fitz said.

"So I will go talk to Charlie and distract him, Tom and Garrett you two go talk to Jake because he doesn't know you two. Fitz all you have to do is get Olivia and got to the car with John. When FItz gets Olivia, Tom wil arrest Jake and I will do the same to Charlie." Hal said.

"Alright, that is a great plan." Tom and Fitz said in unison.

"But what if Charlie has a gun on him?" Garrett said.

"I have a gun too, I always keep a gun with me" Hal said.

"And Fitz when you get to the car text Tom and me." Hal said before he walked over to go talk to Charlie.

When Charlie looked distracted Tom and Garrett went and started to talk to Jake. All Fitz had to do now was get Olivia. Fitz started to walk towards Olivia.

 **Olivia's POV…..**

Olivia was looking at two guys talking to Jake. One looked like Garrett and the other looked like Tom. Olivia kept thinking that she was hallucinating. She looked behind her to see the guard and saw someone talking to him. Then Olivia looked over to see the guy that looked like Fitz walking towards her. She didn't know what was happening. When the guy stopped beside her he spoke.

"Hi" he said.

When he said Hi she recognized his voice. It was her man, her fiance.

"Hi" She said.

Fitz picked her up. Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him for dear life. She was afraid that this was a dream and she was going to wake up from it. Olivia started to cry. When they got into the car Fitz sent a text to Tom and Hal saying they were going to the hotel. Tom replied back with an Okay. Olivia was still holding on for dear life. She was still crying into his shoulder. Fitz was rubbing her back telling her that she was okay, that he loved her, that he will never leave her side again. When they arrived at the hotel John called Tom to see where they were. Fitz took Olivia into the hotel. He walked over to a bed tried to lay her down but she didn't want to let go.

"Liv, it's okay i'm not going anywhere." Fitz said.

Olivia still didn't want to let go. When she didn't let go Fitz just sat on the bed with her in his arms. Olivia loosened her grip on his neck. Olivia looked at Fitz to make sure he was real. She saw his bluish grey eyes looking at her. He looked like he hasn't had a lot of sleep. Just stared at him until someone came in.

"Fitz lets go. Tom, Hal, and Garrett are at the Jet."

Fitz picked Olivia up and took her to the car and they were on their way to the jet.

When they arrived they got on and fitz put Olivia down on the couch. He walked over to Tom and Hal to see what the plan was. Olivia was trying to adjust what was happening. Fitz looked at Olivia to see if she was okay. When he saw the scars on her face he was pissed. Fitz walked over to Olivia and looked at her then touched her cheek with the scars. Olivia flinched a little bit when he touched her face. Fitz took his hand off her cheek.

"Who did this Liv?" He asked.

Olivia didn't say anything.

"Livvie?"

Olivia looked at him. She felt tears falling from her eyes. "It was the…..guard" She said through sobs. Fitz wiped her face. He turned to Tom and John.

"Where are they?" Fitz said with a lot of anger in his voice.

"They are in the back somewhere with Garrett and Hal" Tom said.

Fitz walked to where Tom was pointing. He opened the door to see Jake and Charlie tied to a chair. Fitz walked to Charlie and punched him in the the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Charlie said.

"That was for hitting her." Fitz said. He went over to Jake and started to punch him. Hal and Garrett had to pull Fitz off him. Fitz walked out the room and poured him a glass of scotch. He drunk the whole thing. Olivia watched him. Olivia was just ready to get home she wanted to see her family, she wanted to be normal again.

 **In DC…**

They finally landed in DC. Tom, Hal, and John took Charlie and and Jake to the police station. Garrett and Fitz took Olivia home. When they got home Abby, Huck, and Quinn were there. When Abby saw Olivia she started to cry. She went over to Olivia and gave her a hug. Abby and Olivia were both crying. When Abby finally let go she said, "Welcome home." Olivia gave Abby a weak smile. Olivia turned and looked at Fitz.

"Where are the kids?" She said.

"They are out with my mom." Fitz said. "They will be back tomorrow."

Olivia shook her head and went upstairs. She went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. When Fitz cleared the house with people he went a joined her. It was silent then Olivia spoke.

"Is this real or am I hallucinating?" Olivia said.

Fitz started to wash her back. "This is real" He said.

Olivia turned around. She had tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around Fitz neck and kissed him. When she kissed him she knew it was real. She knew that she was back home with her fiance.


	23. AN: Understanding

Ok so I see a lot of people have questions and are not understanding everything.

So one thing that stood out is the relationship with Abby and Jake. So Abby knew Jake back in highschool. They met each other in a store and they started to become friends again. He told her that he was a wedding planner and Abby got the idea that he could help Olivia with her wedding. Abby didn't know that Jake was that type of person. Just to make this clear the girl that was working with Jake she was arrested too. No there are no other brides missing he just fell in love with Olivia and didn't want her to get married to Fitz so he kidnapped her.

If you have anymore questions please ask I am very happy to answer them.


	24. I got you

Olivia and Fitz were in bed together. Fitz was asleep. Olivia was awake she was afraid to fall asleep. She didn't want to go to sleep because she was going to have one of her nightmares. Olivia wanted to get up and get a drink put Fitz had a tight grip around her waist. Olivia had her head on Fitz's chest listening to his heartbeat.

 **Two hours later….**

Fitz woke up. He looked to see is Olivia was asleep. When he saw that she was awake he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Sweet baby." He said.

Olivia didn't say anything. Fitz moved her face so that she was looking at him.

"Olivia did you go to sleep?" Fitz asked with concern in his voice.

Olivia looked down.

"Liv please talk to me."

"No" Olivia said in a whisper.

"Why not?"

"Because I might have a nightmare and im scared that if I go to sleep and wake up you will be gone." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"Olivia this is real. I am here, and i'm not going anywhere. You need to get some rest. I promise when you wake up I will be right here. The kids will be back today, So you need plenty of rest." he said.

Olivia put her head back down and replayed what Fitz said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Fitz rubbed her back and he fell asleep too.

 **2 Hours Later…..**

Olivia woke up still on FItz's chest. She looked up to see if he was up. He was on his phone.

"Good morning" She said.

"Morning, you sleep ok?" He said putting his phone down.

"Yes"

"That's great, my mom just called and said that she was on the way with the kids, so we should get ready."

"Okay"

Olivia got up and so did Fitz. Olivia took a shower and Fitz went downstairs and started to cook breakfast for them. Olivia got out the shower and brushed her teeth and put her hair in a high ponytail. She put on Fitz's navy shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Before she went downstairs she went into the twins room. She missed waking up to feed them. She couldn't wait to see them. She then went to Teddy, and Oli's room. She started to pick up all the toys that were on the floor and put them up. She went to Karen's room and looked around, then she went to Jerry's room and did the same. Olivia went downstairs to eat.

Fitz put their food on the table. He pulled out Olivia's chair and she sat down. He then sat across from her. They ate in silence for a while. Until Olivia spoke.

"What am I going to tell the kids?"

"Whatever you want, you don't have to tell them now."

"I know but I don't want to lie to them."

"I know how you feel, but they are kids and they will understand."

Olivia went back to eating. They sat in silence again until Fitz said something.

"We can change the date of the wedding if you want."

"That's fine, I think I need time to settle in before I get married."

"Okay just let me know when you are ready."

Olivia shook her head and finished eating. When they both finished eating Olivia did the dishes while Fitz went to take a shower. When Fitz got out the shower he put on his navy sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. Fitz went back downstairs with Olivia. They sat on the couch and waited for the kids to come home. A few minutes went by until there was a knock at the door. Fitz got up and opened the door. The kids walked in and gave him a hug and walked upstairs to their room. They didn't notice Olivia was home. Fitz went to help Jane get the twins out the car. They were both asleep. Fitz took them to their nursery. Jane went into the living room and gave Olivia a hug. Fitz went into the kids rooms and told them to come downstairs. When they got downstairs their faces lit up. Oli was the first to give Olivia a hug. They hugged each other very tight and Olivia gave him kisses as tears started to run down her face.

"I missed you so much mommy" He said as he began to cry. Oliver missed his mom so much.

"I missed you two baby….I missed you all." Olivia said looking at all the kids and motioning them to come towards her to give her a hug.

Oliver let go of Olivia. He sat in her lap. Teddy, Karen, and Jerry sat beside them. Fitz and Jane sat on the couch across from them.

"Where were you?" Oli asked.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He shook his head to let her know that it was okay. Olivia told the kids where she was and what happened. Everyone in the room was crying.

"Is he in jail?" Teddy asked.

"Yes baby." Olivia said.

"Im gonna kill him" Jerry said. He was usually quiet, but when it came to certain people and things he loved he would speak out.

Fitz was surprised by his words. "Jerry it's okay he is not getting out anytime soon and if he does I will handle him." Fitz said.

"But he put his hand on her."

"I know Jerry but it's handled okay, trust me." Fitz said.

Jerry trusted Fitz. He walked over to Olivia and gave her a kiss on her cheek then when up stairs. Karen got up and gave Olivia a hug.

"I'm glad your okay." Karen said before she went upstairs.

Teddy gave Olivia a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy you're home mom." Teddy said. Then Oli gave Olivia another hug and kiss and went upstairs. Jane got up and gave Olivia a hug.

"You were very brave Olivia. I'm so happy that you are back home." Jane said and then gave Fitz a hug. "Don't rush things with her okay." Fitz shook his head and walked his mom out.

Fitz came back and they went to the nursery. Olivia picked up both of the twins. They weren't asleep the were just sitting in their cribs. Olivia sat in the rocking chair and rocked the twins. She asked Fitz if she could be alone with the twins. When Fitz left he went to their room. The baby monitor was on and he listened to Olivia talk to the twins.

"I want you two to know that I will never leave you again. I am so sorry that I was gone for so long. You two and your brothers and sister are my everything. I love yall way to much to give you up. I will be here when you say your first words, when you walk, when you got school, when you get your first boyfriend. I will be here for it all." Olivia gave them bothe kisses on the head and started to sing the song that she always sung to them and Oli.

 **Hush little baby don't you cry**

 **Momma's gonna love you all your life**

 **And if you ever need a friend**

 **Momma's right there till the very end**

 **And if you're feeling down or weak**

 **Momma's gonna give you all the strength you need**

 **There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do**

 **For my little Future 'cause I love you**

 **It all can get so out of control sometimes**

 **You can lose your faith, you can lose your mind**

 **Lose your grip, get stripped of your pride**

 **Till you don't know how you're gonna stay alive**

 **And this world can throw you over the track sometimes**

 **Your friends can stab you in the back**

 **Sometimes you just break down**

 **When this life tries to wreck you, I protect you yeah**

The door opened to the nursery and the kids walked in.

 **I got your back, I got you**

 **I take your side, I lay my life down for you**

 **I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame**

 **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**

 **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **It all can push you over the edge sometimes**

 **Make you wanna jump off the ledge sometimes**

 **Make you wanna stand up and scream**

 **Make you feel like there is no one listening**

 **This world can put a hole in your soul sometimes**

 **Put you at the end of your road**

 **Sometimes you just break down**

 **When this world tries to end you, I defend you yeah**

 **I got your back, I got you**

 **I take your side, I lay my life down for you**

 **I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame**

 **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**

 **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

Fitz took in what was in the little monitor and he felt tears coming. Fitz wiped his eyes then looked up when he heard another voice starting to sing. It was Oliver.

 **I'll be there to stop the bleeding**

 **I'll be there to start the healing**

 **I will give you what you're needing**

 **I'll be right there**

 **I got your back, I got you**

 **I take your side, I lay my life down for you yeah**

 **I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame**

 **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**

 **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **I got your back, I got you**

 **I take your side, I lay my life down for you**

 **I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame**

 **Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain**

 **Anything, anything that you gotta get through**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

 **Hey, hey, I got you**

Olivia and Oli sung the song in unison. The twins were asleep. Olivia was crying. Oliver walked over to his mom and wiped her tears and gave her a kiss. Karen and Jerry took Bella and Bri and put them in there cribs. Teddy got up from where he was sitting and gave Olivia a kiss on her cheek too.


	25. To the moon and back

Fitz was so happy with what he saw. His family was together again. The door opened and Olivia walked in.

"That was beautiful Liv" Fitz said.

"Thank you" Olivia said and went to the closet to change.

"Olivia had a nice voice. I didn't know he could sing"

"Me either, he surprised me"

Fitz got off the bed and went into the closet with Olivia. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek then her neck.

"I love you Liv" he said against her neck.

"I love you too" she said then turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips. Olivia finished getting dressed. Fitz and Olivia got into a spooning position in bed and went to sleep.

 **Sunday Morning…..**

Olivia woke up to a foot in her face. Oli and Teddy were in the bed with Olivia and Fitz. She doesn't remember when they got in there. Olivia got out if bed and went to feed the twins. The twins are about to be three months old. In two days it will be Teddy's birthday, He will be turning nine years old. After Olivia fed the twins she went to go cook breakfast. She was glad they the whole family was here this weekend. Usually the kids would be gone but today everyone is home. Olivia felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped a little but settled down when she knew who it was.

"Good morning" Fitz said before he kissed her.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep okay."

"Yeah until I opened my eyes and saw a foot in my face. When did they get in bed with us?"

"They came in when you were sleep. They wanted to sleep with us cause they missed you."

"That's so cute." Olivia said smiling.

Olivia felt normal to finally be able to talk to her fiancée.

" I have a surprise for you tonight" Fitz said before kissing her neck.

Olivia turned the stove off and looked at Fitz. "How many times do I have to say that I don't like surprises."

"I know but you will like it, I promise."

"I better." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

Fitz was a little surprised that she agreed to see the surprise. He is even surprised that they are communicating a lot better. He thought it would take some time for her to get back to her usual self.

"Stop" Olivia said.

"What?" Fitz said a little confused.

" I know what your thinking. I am doing better because I am with you and that you are the live of my life. We are not going to let Jake ruin this love that we have for each other, I love you too much to let him ruin what we have. Olivia said.

"Okay and I love you too" Fitz said giving Olivia another the kiss. He helped her set the table then they went and woke the kids up. After a lot of laughter and catching up with the kids. Olivia and Fitz took the kids to the park and shopping. They just wanted to have a day as a family. Fitz had a night planned for Olivia. He was going to make her feel special.

 **Later That Night….**

"Liv come on we're going to be late." Fitz said. The first thing on the list of things to do was take her out to dinner.

"Coming." Olivia said.

As Olivia was walking down the stairs Fitz's mouth dropped wide open. Olivia had on a red maxi dress with the back out. It hugged her body in all the right places. She had her hair curled. SHe had on red lipstick but the rest was natural. She had on nude heels. She was drop dead beautiful. Fitz finally closed his mouth when she was close to him.

"Liv you look amazing." He said.

"Thank you." she said with a big smile.

"You're gonna make me have to fight someone because they will be staring at you."

Olivia giggled. She loved when he was protective of her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. He didn't want to mess up her lipstick. They got into the car and headed to the restaurant.

They arrived at Thai Chef. It was a five star restaurant.

Olivia looked at Fitz. "Baby this is a five star restaurant."

"I know, tonight is about you. You are special tonight. I don't care what you get as long as you're happy." Fitz said, he got out the car and opened the door for Olivia and they walked in. when they walked in it seemed like everyone's eyes were on them. The waitress seated them and took their drink orders. Then left them alone.

"So love what do you want to eat?" Fitz said looking at the menu.

"I don't know this all looks good but I think i'm going to try the Thai Chef fried rice. What about you?"

"I'm gonna get the Crying Tiger Steak."

The waiter came back with their drinks. Olivia got a water and so did Fitz. They both ordered and they ate and talked until their food came back. They were eating in silence for a while until Olivia said something.

"Fitz what do you think about having one more child?" Olivia said taking a sip of her water.

Fitz looked at Olivia. "Yeah I could do one more."

"Okay, I want to start trying when the twins turn one."

"That's fine with me."

"Fitz can you tell me what we are doing tonight please."

"No Liv it is a surprise"

Olivia looked down and finished her food. She was pouting like Oliver when he couldn't get his way. Fitz chuckled. He he lifted her head with his hand and gave her a kiss. They finished dinner and now they were headed to their second place. Fitz pulled up to a dance studio. Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled.

"I know you want to learn to dance so I thought we could do it tonight. Even though I have no rhythm it will be fun." Fitz said.

"Thanks baby and you do have rhythm in certain things." Olivia said then winked.

Fitz help Olivia out the car and they went to dance. It was a fun experience. Fitz had some problems but he got a hang of it.

They were on their way to Fitz's last surprise for Olivia. They pulled up to a hotel. Olivia was confused. Fitz got out and didn't say a word. He help Olivia out and they went inside.

"Fitzgerald" Fitz said to the lady at the front. She gave him the keys to his room and Olivia and Fitz made their way to the room. Olivia didn't want to ask questions because she trusted him. She was just going to let the surprise happen. When Fitz opened the door there were candales and rose petals all over the room. Fitz picked Olivia up bridal style and took her to the bed. He sat her on the bed and took her shoes off.

"Take off your dress, bra,and panties then lay on your stomach and I will be right back." Fitz said then went to the bathroom.

Olivia did what he said and waited. She was so happy that she was with Fitz. She loved that man so much. Olivia heard music start to play.

 _ **Ah wah, ah wah lady**_

 _ **Lately, Lady**_

 _ **Make me queasy**_

 _ **Don't speak no sound**_

 _ **I want you to prove it to me in the nude**_

 _ **Addicted to the way you move**_

It was Olivia's favorite song. Fitz came back with Oils. He had on no shirt and boxer briefs. He got on the bed and started to pour the oil on Olivia's back. He started to message her back. Olivia let out a soft moan. It felt so good to feel her Fiance's hands working on her body. Fitz went to Olivia's lower back and started to massage that area. He went back to the top of her back and messaged her sholders. They were very tense.

"Thank you Fitz" Olivia said.

"You are welcome but you don't have to thank me."

"I know but I want to. You show me so much love and affection. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

 _ **Honey, if anything ever should change in you**_

 _ **Don't worry I'm standing still**_

 _ **I'm moving with the right wheel**_

 _ **This is the highest cost,**_

 _ **Take you and make you off**_

 _ **Live you and leave you lost**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

Olivia turned around. She was now laying on her back. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. Shen went to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me, I need you Fitz." She bit his ear. Fitz kissed Olivia's neck.

 _ **Asked out all over town**_

 _ **Drags you and keeps you down**_

 _ **Two times in a day around**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

 _ **I can't control the feeling**_

 _ **Girl cause I know you're here**_

 _ **I fill you from the floor to the ceiling**_

 _ **Girl, I'll feel you when you comb your hair**_

 _ **Lady, when we lock it low (ah, ah)**_

 _ **We get together, it's an overdose**_

 _ **I'm slippin', I'm here, I'm on my knees**_

 _ **I feels my heart's about to explode**_

Fitz laid Olivia back down on her back. He kissed down her body until he got to her center. Fitz licked her once then twice.

"Mmmmmmm" Olivia moaned.

 _ **This is the highest cost,**_

 _ **Take you and make you off**_

 _ **Live you and leave you lost**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

 _ **Asked out all over town**_

 _ **Drags you and keeps you down**_

 _ **Two times and I take a round**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

 _ **Baby, to tell the truth**_

 _ **When I'm sober I jones for you**_

 _ **When its over I'm overdue**_

 _ **Girl, its no one as bad as**_

 _ **You got me, you got me**_

 _ **You got me**_

 _ **Slippin' around with it**_

 _ **Around with it, awhile**_

Fitz started to move his tongue in and out of Olivia. Olivia hands went to Fitz's curls.

"Mmmmm…. Baby right….right there" Olivia breathed out. She missed the way her man made love to her.

Olivia was getting close. Fitz knew because of the grip she had on his hair. Fitz went in and out of her a few mores time's until she let go.

"Baby you taste so good" Fitz said.

Olivia was trying to catch her breath. Fitz kissed his way up to Olivia's lips. Fitz gazed his tongue across her lips so he could get access. Olivia parted her lips and let him in.

 _ **You got me sick with this love, baby**_

 _ **I'm so, I'm so in love**_

 _ **I can't come down**_

 _ **This is the highest cost, oh**_

 _ **Take you and make you off**_

 _ **Live you and leave you lost**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

 _ **Asked out all over town**_

 _ **Drags you and keeps you down**_

 _ **Two times and I take a round**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

Olivia pulled Fitz boxers off while their tongues were in a battle with each other. Olivia started to stroke Fitz's member. Fitz groaned in her mouth by her touch. Fitz moved Olivia's hand and positioned himself so he could enter her. Fitz was moving slow. He was treating her like she was a piece of glass that he didn't want to break. Olivia pulled away from the fiss to get air. Olivia wrapped her arms arounds Fitz's neck and whispered in his ear, "Harder baby." Fitz started to pick up his pace.

"Yes baby...just like that" Olivia moaned.

 _ **You're my bad habit baby**_

 _ **You're my, you're taking**_

 _ **My soul, down to the level**_

 _ **Can't escape the way you got me locked up baby**_

 _ **I gotta break from you, break from you**_

 _ **Break from you**_

 _ **This is the highest cost**_

 _ **Take you and make you off**_

 _ **Live you and leave you lost**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

 _ **Asked out all over town**_

 _ **Drags you and keeps you down**_

 _ **Two times and I take a round**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

Fitz started to suck and bite on Olivia's neck knowing that he left a mark. He didn't care he was making love to the woman that he loved.

"Shit liv...your so tight" Fitz groaned out.

Fitz started to move even faster. Olivia move one of her hands to Fitz's ass and the other to his hair. Fitz was kissing Olivia all over her face.

 _ **will you forgive me**_

 _ **will you forgive me**_

 _ **will you forgive me**_

 _ **will you forgive me (mah)**_

 _ **Asked out all over town**_

 _ **Drags you and keeps you down**_

 _ **Two times and I take a round**_

 _ **Will you forgive me?**_

The song was coming to an end and Olivia could feel herself getting close.

"Oh yes yes... baby i'm close...i'm gonna come."

"Come for me Liv I got you"

 _ **I can't control the feelin' (feelin', feelin', feelin', feelin') huh uh**_

 _ **I can't control the feelin' (feelin', feelin', feelin', feelin') ha ha**_

 _ **I can't control the feelin' (feelin', feelin', feelin', feelin', feelin')**_

 _ **I can't control the feelin' (feelin', feelin', feelin', feelin')**_

Olivia screamed when her orgasm hit. It was the best feeling she had since she had been gone. Fitz finished after her.

 _ **In my soul, soul**_

 _ **In my soul, soul (soul or song here?)**_

"I love you so much" Fitz said giving her a kiss.

"I love you to the moon and back"

They got into a spooning position and both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Song is Bad Habits by:Maxwell. Thanks for reading**


	26. Family

Olivia woke up, she was happy to see Fitz still sleeping beside her. Olivia went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she was looking in the mirror she saw the hickey Fitz left on her neck. She didn't care about it because that is her man he was marking his territory. Olivia didn't know Fitz was in the room with her until she felt his hands around her. Fitz kissed her neck then her shoulder. She was still naked. From last night.

"Like that mark I left" Fitz said as he bit her shoulder.

Olivia let out a soft moan then turned and gave him a passionate kiss. Fitz picked Olivia up and sat her on the bathroom counter. He kissed down her body then went to her heat. He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter then put one of her legs on his shoulder. He started to lick the essence that was dripping down her thigh. Fitz licked once, then twice. He took his thumb and started to play with her clit. Olivia grabbed Fitz hair and bit her lip trying to hold her moan, but failed.

"Fukkk… baby" Olivia moaned.

Fitz switched positions. His tongue was now playing with her clit and his fingers were going in and out of her. Olivia threw her head back and let out a loud moan as her orgasim hit her. Fitz sucked up the rest of her essence then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Olivia giggle while he carried her to the bed. Fitz laid Olivia down on the bed. He gave her a kiss then went to her ear.

"Get on all fours for me baby"

Olivia did what he said. When she was in the position Fitz slapped her ass. Olivia flinched a little but she loved it. She looked back at Fitz. She didn't know why his eyes were so full of hunger but she was loving it. Olivia licked her lips and bit her lip. Fitz slapped her ass again.

"Mmmm" Olivia moaned

"You like the way I slap your ass?" Fitz said

Olivia shook her head yes. Fitz slapped her ass again. "Words Liv"

"Yesss I like it."

"Do you need me?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shook her head again. Fitz slapped her ass again. "Yess I need you...I want you."

Fitz thrust into her hard. Olivia moaned out. Fitz was being rough but she loved it. Fitz was pounding into her hard. Olivia gripped the sheets.

"Yes harder…..Fuckkkk" Olivia screamed out.

Fitz started going faster and harder. Olivia put her head down into the pillow to muffle her screams. She was close to her second orgasm. Olivia lifted her head up to speak.

"Shittt….F-Fitzzz….I...I'm so clo…" Olivia screamed as her orgasm hit her.

Fitz thrusted into her two more times then he let go. Fitz fell to Olivia's side and kissed cheek. Olivia turned so now that she was on her side. Olivia kissed his sweaty chest then got up and went to the bathroom to get ready to leave.

"Sorry if I was to rough." Fitz said.

"Its fine I like it when your rough" Olivia said as she looked back with a smirk on her face. Olivia took a shower then got dressed in some clothes that Fitz had already brought to the hotel. Fitz went to take a shower while Olivia got dressed.

 **Back at the house…..**

Olivia went upstairs and fed the twins while Fitz got the kids ready for school. When Fitz left to take the kids to school and Olivia put the twins back to sleep she went to their room and took a quick nap until Fitz got back. A few minutes passed by and Olivia heard moving around the room. She woke up and looked around. The twins were laying beside her asleep and Fitz was putting on a suite. Olivia looked at the clock. It was 10:00 in the morning. Fitz was getting ready for work. He hasn't been to work since Olivia got kidnapped. Fitz was in the mirror trying to figure out which tie to wear. Olivia got out of bed and walked behind him.

"The red one looks good." Olivia said

Fitz turned and smiled. He gave Olivia the tie so she could tie it for him.

"Do you have to leave" Olivia said

"Yes" Fitz said and gave her a kiss. He went to the bed and kissed Bri and Bella.

"Have a good day at work" Olivia said as he walked out the room.

Olivia got back on the bed with the twins and went back to sleep until it was time to pick up the kids.

 **Two Hours Later…..**

Jerry was in the backyard with his friends playing football. Oli and Teddy was doing homework. Karen was in the living room drawing designs. Olivia was in the kitchen with Oli and Teddy cooking for dinner. Olivia put the spaghetti into the oven so it could cook.

"Are you ready for your birthday Teddy?" Olivia asked as she started to wash dishes.

"I'm excited." He said.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know, you being back is a good enough gift. I think I just want more toys."

"Ok I will let your dad know."

"Okay, can me and Oli go play now we finished our homework."

Olivia shook her head yes and they both ran off. Olivia checked the oven before she called Abby. The phone ringed and Abby answered on the third ring.

"Hello" Abby said.

"Hey Abby, what you up to?"

"Just watching tv with David. What are you up to?"

"I'm cooking. So how have you and David been doing?"

"We are doing great. We moved in together."

"Wow thats a big step for you. This seems serious."

"It is, He is the one for me."

"That's good, I love seeing my best friend happy. We should have a double date one day. I want to get to know this David."

Abby laughed "Okay we can do that."

Olivia heard the front door open then close. "I'll talk to you later Fitz just got home."

"Okay" Abby said then hung up.

Olivia took the spagetti out the oven and sat it on the stove. She then put the bread sticks in the oven and waited for those to cook. Fitz walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"Did you miss me?" He said then gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Yes"

"Where is everyone?" Fitz said going into the fridge and getting a beer.

"Jerry is playing football with his friends, Kren is drawing in the living room, The twin are in the living room too taking a nap and Teddy and Oli are upstairs probably playing." Olivia said and took the bread out.

Fitz helped Olivia set the table. Then they got washed up and waited for everyone to wash up so they could eat. Olivia fed the twins before they ate.

"So how was everyone's day?" Fitz asked.

"Jerry likes a girl." One of Jerry's friend's Marcus said.

"Shut up Marcus" Jerry said as he punched his arm.

"Jerry has a girlfriend" Teddy and Oliver teased at the same time.

Jerry laughed and rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend I just like her."

"Will we get to meet her?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't asked her on a date yet. I don't even know if she likes me back and she might say no to me."

"Well you have that Grant charm and you do get your good looks from your dad. So i'm 100% sure she will say yes"

"Okay we will see"

 **After Dinner…..**

"Teddy's birthday is coming up." Olivia said from the bathroom.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Fitz said still getting undressed.

"He said he wanted some toys.

Olivia walked out the bathroom and went to the side of the bed where Fitz was lying. He pulled her on top of him and started to kiss her. He palmed her ass while he kissed her.

"I. Love. You" He said between kisses.

"I love you too" Olivia said against his lips. Olivia kissed him one more time then she rested her head on his chest and went to sleep.

 **Tuesday Morning…..**

"LIV, DAD IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Olivia and Fitz heard. Teddy was jumping on their bed trying to get them up.

Olivia grabbed Teddy's arm and pulled him onto the bed. She began to tickle him. All Teddy could do was laugh.

"Liv….stoppppp" Teddy said through giggles.

Fitz laid their taking in the moment in front of him. He was taking out of his thoughts when Teddy called his name.

"DADDDD...Help...me"

Fitz grabbed Olivia and started to tickle her. Teddy joined in too. Olivia was laughing and snorting. After they had whole tickle session and calmed down Fitz went to cook what Teddy wanted for breakfast which was a pancake sandwich. He wanted pancakes with eggs and bacon in the middle. Olivia went to feed the twins and then she woke up everyone else for school. Olivia was going to pick them up early so they can enjoy Teddy's birthday as a family. After everyone ate Olivia took them to school. Fitz was going to stay home today. Fitz got dressed and got the twins dressed. When Olivia got back they left and went to the toy store to get some toys. They got Teddy a bike, a DS, they bought NERF guns for Oli and Teddy, and they got him a bunch of toy cars. They headed back home and wrapped the presents. When they finished wrapping his presents Olivia and Fitz played with Bella and Bri.

 **1 Hour Later…**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEDDY" everyone said. Abby, David, Quinn, Huck, Mellie, Tom and Lauren came over to celebrate his birthday. Teddy blew out the candles. He was officially nine years old. He opened all of his presents after they ate cake. He got clothes, toys and money. After he opened all of his toys Oli and Teddy went to play with them. Jerry and Karen went to play with twins.

"Wow Fitz you have a seventeen almost eighteen year old, a sixteen year old, a ten year old, a nine year old and now two month old twins. You're getting old" Tom said.

" And there are more to come." Fitz said. Everyone laughed. They spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun. Olivia and Mellie were getting along too.

 **A/N: Next chapter is a time jump to Christmas. Let me know what you think about this story. Thanks for reading.**


	27. Christmas

**Christmas Eve….**

Olivia and Fitz were in the mall getting gifts for the kids. Karen, Jerry and Teddy were going to spend Christmas at their mom's. Teddy wasn't really happy about leaving Oli. Oli was staying and his dad would bring his presents to the house.

"Karen will love this" Olivia said as she looked through some fabric. Olivia wanted to get Karen some things for her designs. She wanted her to start making her own outfits and have a feel for it before she went to college.

Fitz was trying to calm Bri down. She hasn't been feeling too good for the past three days. Oli was playing with Bella while they shopped.

After Olivia got everything for the kids they went home. Olivia gave Bri the medicine the doctor gave her then gave her a bottle. Bella was already asleep. Fitz and Olivia were in their bedroom wrapping gifts. Olivia was going to leave with Abby in about a hour to go shopping for Fitz. After they wrapped the gifts Fitz went to take the kids to their mom's house. Olivia called Abby to come pick her up early since Fitz was gone and he had all the kids with him.

 **Back at the mall…**

"I don't know what he wants" Olivia said. She didn't know what to get him. She didn't want the gift to be simple. She wanted to give him something that no one else could.

"What does he like, or what was something that he stopped doing?" Abby asked.

"He used to play the guitar, he used to surf and he used to love to play videogames."

"Well get those things for him." Abby said as they walked into a music store.

They went to all the stores to get Fitz's presents then went home. Fitz wasn't home yet so she wrapped the gifts before he got home. Olivia had just finished the last gift when she heard the door open. She heard a crying Bri. Olivia went and took her from Fitz. Fitz had Bella in his other arm asleep. Oliver went into the living room and watched tv. As soon as Bri touched Olivia she put her head down and fell asleep. Olivia grabbed a blanket and sat on the couch with her. Fitz put Bella on the floor with a bunch of toys. Olivia took Bri to her crib because she knew she was going to be sleep for a while. Oliver fell asleep on the couch so Fitz took him to his room and Bella was the only one awake. Olivia fed her and sung to her and she didn't fall asleep. So Olivia stayed up until Bella went to sleep which was until Midnight.

 **Christmas Day….**

Fitz's family was coming to spend Christmas with them. Fitz and Olivia put the rest of their gifts that they bought for everyone under the tree. The doorbell rang and Fitz went to open it. He was greeted with hugs and kisses. Olivia went to wake Oli up then she got Bri and Bella and went downstairs. Olivia sat them on their play mat. She gave everyone a hug and kiss. Then there was a knock at the door. Olivia went to open it, when she opened the door. Abby, David, Huck, Quinn, Marcus, and Harrison. She gave them hugs and they all went to the living room.

Oli was looking at the people in front of him. He loved that he had a family now.

"Let's open some gifts." Abby said holding up her bags of gifts.

They let Oli open up his gifts. He he got a bike, A few video games, a DS, some clothes and shoes, and money. Olivia opened the gifts that were for the twins. They got a bunch of outfits and toys. There was a knock at the door again. Fitz went to open it. When he opened the door it was Edison. Edison gave Fitz the gifts he got for Oli and left. Edison had a flight to catch. He was going to spend Christmas with his family. Fitz took the gifts to Oli he opened them. He got a headphones, a football, nerf guns, and a phone.

"Where did Edison go?" Olivia said only so Fitz could hear her.

"He had to catch a flight. He said he was going to have Christmas with his family."

"Okay"

Oliver was so happy that he got a phone that he went straight to his room and played with it. After Oli left it was the grown ups turn to exchange gifts. Olivia was first. She gave Jane her gift. Olivia got a necklace that had her name and a bracelet with mom on it.

"Thank you Olivia" Jane said giving her a hug.

"You are welcome."

Jane gave Olivia her gift. "This is actually from me, Big Jerry, Fitz and the kids." She said. When Olivia opened the little box it was a charm bracelet. There was a football for Jerry, A heart for Fitz, A teddy bear for Teddy, a picture of the twins ultrasound, A crown for Karen, and a basketball for Oli. It also had a charm with an O in the middle of the charms. After Olivia looked at the charm she gave Jane and Big Jerry a hug. She gave Fitz a kiss. Olivia gave Big Jerry his gift. Olivia knew he loved politics so she got him a american flag pin with 48 stars in it. Big Jerry gave Olivia her gift, he got her a bottle of wine it was a very expensive kind of wine. Olivia gave him a hug. It was time for the friends to share their gifts. But Big Jerry and Jane want to take Oli to see santa and maybe go to Mellie's house and spend time with the kids at her house.

"Liv is it fine if we take Oliver to the mall to see santa then to Mellie's" Jane asked.

"It's fine with me, I bet he will love it."

Jane and BIg Jerry went to get Oli then they left.

"Now lets actually get this party started." Abby said. "This gift is from me" Abby said holding up a bag.

Every year they would trade gifts. It was like and adult version of gift giving. Fitz took the twins so they could lay down for a quick nap. He came back and sat on the couch and watched Olivia and her friends interact. He loved to see her smile and laugh.

Olivia took the bag when she pulled out the outfit all she could do was laugh.

"This is more for Fitz than it is for me." Olivia said holding up a sexy christmas outfit.

"Not really because when he sees you in that he will be all on you."

Olivia looked at Fitz he had a devilish smile on her face. Olivia rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thanks Abby" Olivia said laughing and throwing the outfit at Fitz.

They traded the rest of their gifts. Olivia and the girls went to go check on the girls. Fitz and the guys got a beer and chatted.

"So are one of yall gonna propose yet?" Fitz said.

"I thinking about it i'm just very nervous" Huck said.

"I was nervous too but all you gotta do it let it flow, Make sure you say all the reasons why you love her and how she makes you feel." Fitz said taking a sip of his drink. "What about you David?"

"I don't know yet we are still settling down with each other." David said.

"I understand it takes a lot of time. Now Harrison and Marcus you two got anyone in your lives?"

"Not really, still dating" Harrison said.

"I like her but I don't know…" Marcus trailed off.

"What's her name?" Fitz asked taking another sip of his beer.

"Its Mellie" Marcus said.

Fitz almost choked on his beer when he said that.

"Did I like offend you or something?"

"No no, I was just surprised. I'll just tell you one thing about her is that she is a hand full." Fitz said with a smile.

"Yeah I found that out already." Marcus said laughing.

Fitz was actually happy for Mellie.

 **Later That Night…..**

Olivia and FItz were in their room. Olivia was in the bathroom "putting her hair up". Fitz was in bed with no shirt and just his boxers. Oli had stayed at Mellie't tonight. He was going to come back in the morning. The twins were asleep. Olivia wanted to test out her new outfit Abby gave her. Olivia opened the door and Fitz looked up from his book that he was reading. His mouth was opened wide. Olivia giggled at his reaction.

"I'm guessing you like what you see." Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz shook his head up and down. Olivia walked over to him. She kissed him then whispered in his ear. "You have been a very naughty boy." Then she bit his ear.

Fitz could feel his member growing. Olivia took the book out of his hands, she pushed his chest down so he could lay down. Olivia got on top of him. Olivia started to kiss him. It wasn't just a regular kiss it was full of hunger and need. Olivia started to grind on Fitz. Fitz put his hands on her put his hands on her hips. Olivia broke the kiss and took his hands off her hips. She put his hands over his head.

"You have been a naughty boy and you are on punishment." Olivia said then bit her lip. She started to grind on him again.

"Liv, stop teasing me...please." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at hip then bit her lip. She started to kiss him again. She put her hand in between then and started to rub him through his boxers. Fitz groaned, he pulled his boxers down so he could free himself. Olivia broke the kiss. She positioned herself onto him. Olivia slid down on hi member and started to move her hips. Fitz laid his head down and closed his eyes. Olivia took off the outfit. She started to bounce on him. Fitz groaned in pleasure. Olivia laid down a started to kiss Fitz as she still moved her hips. Fitz palmed her ass. Fitz could feel Olivia's walls tightening round him. He started to thrust into her. Olivia gasped at his movements. She bit her lip to hold in her moan. Fitz switched their positions. He had his head in her neck. He was kissing and licking her neck. Olivia dug her hands in Fitz's back.

"Fuck….Fitz" Olivia moaned.

Olivia's orgasm it her. Fitz continued to thrust in her through her orgasm. Fitz flipped Olivia on all fours. Olivia giggled at his movements. Fitz went to her ear and whispered, "You have been a very naughty girl." Fitz thrusted into her hard.

"Shit baby" Olivia moaned.

"You like it nice and hard don't you" Fitz said then slapped her ass.

Olivia bit her lip. Fitz was thrusting into her deep and hard. Olivia's moanes filled the room. Olivia felt her second orgasim coming.

"Fit-Fitz… Shit...Im go...gonna come" Olivia managed to get out.

"Come for me Livvie" Fitz kissed her back

Olivia came undone. Fitz thrusted into her a few more times. Then he came undone. They laid in the bed trying to catch their breaths. Fitz gave Olivia a kiss then laid beside her.

"I love you" He said then gave her another kiss.

"I love you too" She said then laid her head on his chest then fell asleep.

 **January 1st…**

"10 ,9 ,8 ,7 ,6 ,5 ,4 ,3 ,2 ,1.. HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone screamed

It was New years. Everyone was in the backyard. They were watching the fireworks go off, and enjoying each other. Fitz's family, the kids and all of their friends were celebrating with them. As the fireworks went off everyone said their new year's revolution.

"So my New year's revolution in to be married, have at least one more child and live a happy and healthy life with everyone." Olivia said.

Olivia was happy to have family and friends that cared for her. They all spent the rest of the night having fun, eating and laughing, talking about old time. Olivia was happy that this was her new life now.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I am working on another story. So hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading. :)**


	28. Planning pt2

**Friday, January 21…..**

Olivia and Fitz have talked about having their wedding in the middle of February. They found a new wedding planner named James. He was a very nice guy. He was married to a man named Cyrus and they had a little girl name ella. She was the same age as the twins.

"What colors are you two thinking of?" James said

"We still want the colors to be red and gold." Olivia said.

"What date are you two thinking of?"

"February 14, Valentine's day" Olivia said then looked at Fitz.

Fitz gave Olivia a smile then a kiss on the cheek. Fitz was letting Olivia plan the whole thing. He wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams. He wanted her to have everything that she wanted.

"Is the wedding still going to be in Maui?"

"No, we are going to have it here in DC then we will go to Maui for our honeymoon." Olivia said.

"Okay, and who is coming?"

Olivia listed everyone that was coming. Fitz heard cries coming from the baby monitor. Fitz went to go get Bella. The twins were getting bigger everyday. They are now crawling and getting into everything, they almost know how to talk.

Fitz came back with Bella. She just wanted to be held and needed some attention.

"Sorry about that" Fitz said when he came back down.

"No everything is fine, she is a beautiful girl. How many kids do you have?" James asked.

"We have six kids in all." Fitz said.

"Wow, you two must have a lot of fun around here."

"Yeah we do."

They talked a little bit more than James left. Olivia took Bella and fed her. Then Fitz went to get Bri. Ever since it hit January Olivia and Fitz have been trying to get then to talk. Fitz sat Bri on the floor. Olivia put Bella beside her.

"Okay Bri can you say mama?" Olivia said

Bri just sat there looking at her.

"Mama" Olivia said again.

They would do that for a few minutes. Then Fitz would try.

"Can you say dada?" Fitz said to Bella.

Bella just smiled and giggled but didn't say anything. They would try other words like baba. It was almost lunch time and it was almost time to go get the kids. Olivia put the twins on their play mat with a bunch of toys. Olivia went to the kitchen to start dinner.

 **Saturday Afternoon…..**

"Where do you want to have your wedding?" James asked.

James would come almost everyday. Olivia and Fitz wanted to get all the planning out the way. All they needed was to set a location and had to get dresses and invitations out.

"We were thinking maybe the backyard of our house." Olivia said then looked at Fitz then back at James.

"Okay, we can do that." James said and put that in his notebook. "When are you getting fitted for your dress?"

"Maybe tomorrow or Monday."

"What color will the dress be and tuxedos?"

"The dress will be white and for the tuxedos i'm thinking red and black"

"Okay, that's all for today. Call me when you get your dress and when you have and idea of what you want to do for the backyard. You also need to get rings for the wedding." James said and gave Olivia a hug then shook Fitz's hand.

Fitz walked James out. He came back on the couch and pulled Olivia into his lap.

"I can't wait for this big day of ours." Fitz said then kissed her neck.

"Me either." Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz hand went to the front of Olivia's shorts. Olivia breath hitched a little. She would have stopped him but since the kids were gone and the twins were taking a nap, she didn't see a problem. Fitz pulled Olivia's shorts down. He was surprised to see her not wearing any panties. Oliva pulled Fitz's sweatpants down then straddled him. She started to kiss him. Fitz palmed Olivia's ass. Olivia could feel his member on her stomach. She reached between them and started to stroke him. Fitz groned. He stopped her hand and lifted her up. He helped Olivia slid down on his member.

"Mmmmm so big baby" Olivia moaned.

Started to thrust into her slowly. He pulled her tank top up and kissed her chest. Olivia hand one hand in his curls and the other rubbing her clit.

"Shit...baby" Olivia moaned.

Olivia kissed Fitz. Then buried her face in his neck when he started to go faster.

"I love you liv." Fitz said.

"I….love...you...shit..too" Olivia managed to get out.

Oliva could feel her orgasim comming. She bit Fitz's shoulder. Fitz thrusted into her a few more times. Fitz kissed Olivia to stifle her scream. Fitz came after her. They sat there for a while trying to catch their breath. It was quiet for a while. Olivia didn't move at all. Fitz called her name a few time and she didn't answer. FItz knew she was asleep. Fitz carried Olivia upstairs and laid her down. Fitz got in bed with Olivia and went to sleep too.

 **Monday Afternoon….**

Olivia, Abby, Quinn, and Karen were at a bridal shop. Olivia had tried on a bunch of different dresses.

"What about this one?" Olivia said as she came out. She had on a sleeveless wedding dress, it was long in the back and it fit her curves. When Olivia turned around to see their faces they all had their mouths open.

"I need words" Olivia said.

"Olivia you look beautiful." Karen said.

"WOW" Quinn said.

"Damnnn Liv, I want to marry you." Abby said.

"I look that good" Olivia said.

They all shook their heads yes.

"So are you saying yes to the dress." Willow said to Olivia.

"Yes, I'm saying yes to the dress."

 **Back at the house….**

Fitz was in the backyard with James. They were deciding on what to do for the wedding.

"I'm thinking of getting a gazebo built back here." Fitz said.

"That would be beautiful and what about roses around it." James said.

"I like that." Fitz said.

"Fitz" Fitz heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around and it was Olivia. She gave him a kiss. Then gave James a hug.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Figuring out what to do for the wedding."

"Oh okay."

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Fitz, James, and Olivia talked more about the wedding and what they needed.

"You guys are having the reception here too?"

"Yes" Olivia said.

"Okay, I will see you two tomorrow." James said giving them a hug.

Olivia and Fitz walked James out. When he left Fitz picked Olivia up and spun her around. Olivia was laughing at his movements.

"We are getting married." Fitz said

"We are getting married" She repeated then kissed him.

 **February 12…..**

It was two days before the wedding. The bridesmaids and grooms were there and so were the children. They were rehearsing for the big day.

"Okay one more time." James said.

Huck was going to give Olivia away. She has known him for a long time and even her dad knew him. Olivia knew her dad would be proud that someone who has protected her all her life was giving her away. Teddy and Oli walked down before Olivia. Then Huck and Olivia came down the aisle.

"That was Fantastic" James said.

Everyone cheered. Olivia and FItz told everyone they would see them later. After everyone left they put the twins down for their nap and the kids went to play. Karen went to her room to try some designs and Jerry went to talk to the girl that he used to like. They have been talking eversince Jerry's friend Marcus said something. Olivia and Fitz were on the couch watching tv. A commercial came up on tv about dogs.

"Aw I want a dog so bad." Olivia said.

"I will be right back." Fitz said then left the room. When he came back he had a puppy in his arms. Olivia screamed when she saw it. All the kids came running downstairs to see what happend.

"Fitz how…."

"I was going to give him to you for your birthday which is next week. Tom has been watching him for me but since we are about to get married and you just said something about it I just wanted to give him to you now."

Olivia gave Fitz a kiss.

"What kind of dog is he?" Teddy asked.

"He is a husky."

"What are you going to name him?" Oli asked.

"Since he has blue eyes i'm name him blue."

The dog barked at the name. "I think he likes it." Karen said.

"Thank you Fitz" Olivia said.

 **Later that night…..**

Olivia and Fitz were packing. They were getting ready for their honeymoon. Olivia packed two bathing suits, dresses, shorts and tank tops. Fitz was on the bed playing with Blue. After Olivia finished packing she got got on the bed with Fitz and Blue.

"This is our last night together until the wedding." Olivia said.

Fitz gave her a look his eyes were grey and full of lust. Fitz took Blue to Jerrys room. That is where he would be sleeping for now. When Fitz came back Olivia was in the same spot he left her. Fitz got on the bed and started to kiss her. Oliva pulled his shirt off then pulled down his pants without breaking the kiss. Fitz kissed down Olivia's body he pulled her tank top off then kissed her chest. He kissed her stomach. He kissed her inner thighs then pulled down her shorts and underwear. Fitz started to play with her clit with his tongue. Olivia arched her back off the bed. Fitz put his hand on her stomach to lay her back down. Fitz then stuck his tongue in her and started to fuck her with his tongue.

"Yesss" Olivia moaned.

Olivia grabbed some of Fitz's hair. She felt her first orgasm about to hit.

"Mmmm….Fitzz...I'm about to co….come" Olivia moaned out.

Fitz took his thumb and started to rub her clit. That is what made Olivia come undone. Fitz sucked up all her essences that was running down her thigh. He kissed back up her body then kissed her so she could taste herself. Fitz positioned himself so he could enter her. Fitz took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. Olivia was glad she was flexible. Fitz started to pound into her hard. Olivia but her lip to stop her from screaming. Olivia dug her nails in Fitz's back. Fitz groaned by the pain. Olivia put her hand on his ass and pushed him in deeper.

"More" Olivia moaned.

Fitz went deeper and harder. "Like that"

"Shittt baby" Olivia moaned as she played with her clit. She was so close to her second orgasm.

Fitz took her other leg and put it on his other shoulder. Fitz was now hitting her spot every time he thrusted in.

"Fucck….Liv you feel so good."

"Shit… Fitz that's….my spot baby." Olivia moaned out.

Fitz pounded into her a few more times. He kissed Olivia to stop her from screaming when her orgasm hit. Olivia grinded her hips and that made Fitz come undone. Fitz fell on top of her. He didn't put all his weight on her. He then toiled over so he was now laying beside her. Olivia and Fitz were trying to catch their breath. When they did Olivia put her head on his chest then she fell asleep. Fitz kissed her forehead and said, "I love you"

 **February 13th…**

No one was home the house was completely empty. The kids were staying with Mellie until the wedding. Olivia was having a day with Abby,Quinn,and Lauren.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to see your dress." Lauren said.

"You are fine" Olivia said.

They were all going shopping. Olivia wanted to get Blue a tux for the wedding, She wanted to get some new outfits for their honeymoon and she need to get a ring for Fitz.

"So what do you want to get first?" Abby asked.

"Lets go get some outfits first"

They were in the mall shopping for hours. Then they found a red tuxedo for Blue. That were in the ring shop looking at rings.

"What kind of ring are you looking for?" The man at the counter said.

"I want one to semi match my engagement ring." Olivia said

The man looked at Olivia's ring. "Is there a certain price you are looking for?" He said

"No"

The man put a tray of rings on the table. But only one stood out to her. It was a Avalon Eternity Diamond wedding ring. It was rose gold like Olivia's and it had diamonds on the outside.

"I'll take this one." Olivia said as she held up the ring.

The man took the ring and Olivia paid for it. They left the mall and went back to the hotel. Olivia put the bags up and the. She changed clothes because they were going to the club. Olivia put on a red off the shoulder bodycon dress. She put on some nude heels with the dress and curled her hair. She put on matte nude lipstick. She didn't like to put on makeup but since she was going out and enjoying her last free night.

Olivia walked out the bathroom. Abby, Lauren, and Quinn gasped when they saw her.

"Olivia you know you are getting married tomorrow?" Abby said.

"I know, why?"

"Olivia some dude is going to try to get with you or fuck you tonight."

"Shut up" Olivia said and grabbed her clutch. Then they left. They didn't tell Olivia what kind of club she was going to. They kept telling her it was a surprise.

When they arrived to the club Olivia knew it was Abby's idea to bring her to a strip club. Olivia was actually glad that she brought some money. They went to the bar and got some drinks. Olivia was happy that she stopped breastfeeding the twins because now she could drink. Olivia had about five shots. She was pretty tipsy. Olivia was dancing with Abby, Quinn and Lauren. They were all grinding on each other until the manager of the club came out.

"Now we are giving one of you special ladies a night to remember." "Do we have any brides to be."

The whole place went crazy. Abby, Quinn and Lauren were pointing at Olivia. Olivia didn't plan on going up there she just wanted have drinks and dance. The man saw Olivia trying to hide.

"Alright we got someone who is afraid. Come on up here."

The spotlight was on Olivia. Olivia started to laugh. Abby was pushing her up there. When Olivia was up there she was acting like a teenage girl.

"So what's your name?"

"Olivia"

"And you are about to get married right?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Alright well we got a treat for you tonight Olivia"

Some guys brought out a chair. Olivia sat down. All she could do was smile. Abby had her phone our recording. Lauren and Quinn were cheering for her. The dj started to play _GINUWINE: PONY_

The Dj called out the name of the stripper that was coming out. "Alright yall give it up for WHITE THUNDER!" everyone went wild. Olivia could feel her heart beating fast.

 _ **I'm just a bachelor**_

 _ **I'm looking for a partner**_

 _ **Someone who knows how to ride**_

 _ **Without even falling off**_

 _ **Gotta be compatible**_

 _ **Takes me to my limits**_

 _ **Girl when I break you off**_

 _ **I promise that you won't want to get off**_

He walked in front of Olivia. He put her hands on his body. All Olivia did was laugh the whole time. She was enjoying herself. He ran her hands down his abs. He sat down in her lap. He was grinding on her. He leaned back in the chair and pushed Olivia's head to his member.

He laid her chair on the floor.

 _ **If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony**_

 _ **My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it**_

 _ **If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony**_

 _ **My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it**_

 _ **Sitting here flossing**_

 _ **Peepin' your steelo**_

 _ **Just once if I have the chance**_

 _ **The things I would do to you**_

 _ **You and your body**_

 _ **Every single portion**_

 _ **Send chills up and down your spine**_

 _ **Juice flowing down your thigh**_

 _ **If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony**_

 _ **My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it**_

 _ **If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony**_

 _ **My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it**_

Olivia was having so much fun. Then the song changed to _Jeremih- Fuck you_ all the time.

 _ **Early in the morning's when I think about you**_

 _ **I hit you like what you sayin'**_

 _ **And the morning when I wanna f*ck you**_

 _ **Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'**_

 _ **I could f*ck you all the time**_

 _ **I could f*ck you all the time**_

He put her chair on the floor. He walked to the end of the stage and ripped his shirt off. He came back to Olivia and moved the chair so her face was in his crotch. He picked her up so she was upside down. Her face was in his crotch. He swung her around until she was on her feet. When she was on her feet he turned her so she was facing the crowd. He bent Olivia down so was in a downward dog position.

"Oh my God" Olivia said to herself.

He started to grind on her from behind. The song changed again, Privacy-Chris Brown

 _ **I need your body in ways**_

 _ **That you don't understand, but I'm losing my patience**_

 _ **'Cause we've been going over and over again**_

 _ **Girl, I just wanna take you home and get right to it**_

 _ **Know I gotta kiss it, baby**_

 _ **Give it to me, lick it, lick it inside and out**_

 _ **You know that I just wanna make love**_

 _ **Want you to scream and shout**_

 _ **And baby, when I'm deep in it now**_

 _ **I'ma slow it down, 'cause ain't no speed limit**_

 _ **When we're moving at the speed of sound**_

 _ **We gon' turn all the way up when the lights down**_

 _ **Why your pussy so damn good, miss lady?**_

 _ **Go and put that booty up, baby, one on one**_

 _ **You know I'ma go crazy when your legs in the air**_

 _ **You know your panties never getting in the way**_

 _ **You know I kinda like it, when you make me work for it**_

He put Olivia on her stomach. He got behind her and took a fist full of her hair. He grinded on her from behind then turned them to the side.

 _ **Ayy you, girl, with the tight up skirt**_

 _ **Get that ass in the bed, I'ma lock the door**_

 _ **Shake that ass like boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka (boom, boom)**_

 _ **We don't need nobody watching us (yikes!)**_

 _ **No eyes but your eyes**_

 _ **Ain't nobody here but you and me**_

 _ **Licking your private parts (Boom shakalaka, hahaha)**_

 _ **And I know you love your privacy**_

He grinded on her to the rhythm to the song. Olivia kept thinking her head. " _FItz is going to kill me if he finds out."_ He turned her on her back and put one leg on his shoulder and grinded on her again.

Then Olivia heard to the beat to one of her favorite songs come on. Anywhere-By:112

 _ **Here we are all alone**_

 _ **You and me, privacy**_

 _ **And we can do anything**_

 _ **Your fantasy**_

 _ **I wanna make your dreams come true**_

 _ **Can you hear?**_

 _ **She's calling me**_

 _ **Between your legs**_

 _ **Loud and clear**_

 _ **I wanna talk back to her**_

 _ **Make love to her**_

 _ **I wanna hear you scream my name**_

He picked Olivia up. Olivia felt the alcohol kick in. She started to dance with him. He picked her up and she was facing him while he pumped into her to the beat of the song.

 _ **We can make love in the bedroom**_

 _ **Floatin' on top of my waterbed**_

 _ **I'm kissing you**_

 _ **Running my fingers through your hair**_

 _ **In the hallway making our way beside the stairs**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere**_

 _ **I can love you in the shower**_

 _ **Both of our bodies dripping wet**_

 _ **On the patio we can make a night you won't forget**_

 _ **On the kitchen floor**_

 _ **As I softly pull your hair**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere, anywhere**_

He put her down then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now that was hot. Give it up for WHITE THUNDER!"

Olivia went over to Abby, Quinn, and Lauren. "I'm gonna kill yall." Olivia said.

"No your not lets go dance some more before we leave." Abby said.

They went to the dance floor and started to dance the night away. It was 1:00 in the morning when they got to the hotel. Olivia was drunk, and so was Abby. Olivia went straight to bed with all her clothes on.


	29. Wedding

**A/N: Here's the moment we have all been waiting for. Enjoy :)**

 **February 14 Wedding day….**

Olivia woke up. She had a slight headache from last night. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Olivia went into the living room to see what everyone was doing. Abby was still asleep on the couch, Lauren was cooking breakfast and Quinn was watching the video from last night.

"Morning" Olivia said.

"Morning" Quinn and Lauren said.

"Breakfast is almost done." Lauren said.

Olivia sat beside Quinn. When she saw what she was watching Olivia started laughing.

"I still don't know how yall got me up there." Olivia said.

"I can't believe you started dancing with him."

Olivia wondered what Fitz did for his party. Olivia wished she could see him but they made a promise to only see each other at the wedding.

"Mmmmm right there David" Abby said in her sleep.

Quinn and Olivia started laughing. Olivia went to Abby ear and whispered "You like that don't you" Olivia covered her mouth to lower her giggles.

"I'm so close baby" Abby said.

Olivia couldn't hold it in anymore she busted out laughing and it woke Abby.

"You and….David be doing somethings….I see." Oliva said trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up" Abby said.

Lauren brought them their food. "So Liv you ready for today?" Lauren said.

"Yes, I'm not regretting anything. I love him and he loves me"

They all ate and talked about last night.

Fitz was in his room thinking about the night they just had. Tom invited strippers over and they drunk and danced. Fitz had a headache when he woke up. He didn't feel like doing anything today until he remembered he was getting married today. Fitz got up and took a shower. He went to the mall to pick up Olivia's ring.

"Hi I'm here to pick up a ring." Fitz said.

"What's the name?" The man said.

"Grant"

Fitz got Olivia a pink rose gold wedding ring. He went back to the hotel with the rest of the guys.

 **In the afternoon…..**

It was almost time for the wedding. James came to make sure Olivia was okay and ready. Olivia was getting her makeup done. Olivia was sitting in a chair with a robe that said bride. Everyone was getting dressed. Jane brung Karen and the twins so they could get dressed. Olivia bought the twins matching red dresses. Olivia was finished getting her makeup done. She went to put her dress on. When she came out everyone smiled. Abby started to cry. She wasn't really know to cry but in this moment she was happy for her best friend. The bridesmaids had on a long red satin dress with a gold band around it. Everyone made it to the limo that was outside and rode to the house.

 **At the house…..**

Fitz was outside waiting for Olivia. He was nervous. When they cued the music it was time for them to start. It was time for him to get married to the love of his life.

The music started to play, and a voice started to sing.

 _ **I love you, I love you, I love you**_

 _ **Baby, I love you; you are my life**_

 _ **My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side**_

 _ **You're my relation in connection to the sun**_

 _ **With you next to me there's no darkness I can't overcome**_

 _ **You are my raindrops, I am the seed**_

 _ **With you and God who's the sunlight I bloom and grow so beautifully**_

 _ **Baby, I'm so proud, proud to be your girl**_

 _ **You make the confusion go all away from this cold and mixed-up world**_

The backdoor of the house opened. Abby walked out, then Quinn came out with Bri in her arms.

 _ **I am in love with you**_

 _ **You set me free**_

 _ **I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you**_

 _ **I'll never leave**_

 _ **Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

 _ **'Cause I am in love with you**_

 _ **You set me free**_

 _ **I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you**_

 _ **I'll never leave**_

 _ **Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

Then Karen walked out with Bella. Then lauren walked out with Blue. He had on his tux and a sign that said " _she's is coming"_

Everyone stood up. When Olivia was in view Fitz felt the tears. There she was his soon to be wife. She was so beautiful.

 _ **And I know you love me, love me for who I am**_

 _ **'Cause years before I became who I am, baby, you were my man**_

 _ **I know it ain't easy, easy loving me**_

 _ **I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me**_

 _ **Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child**_

 _ **I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes**_

 _ **Thought of all my love for you sometimes make me want to cry**_

 _ **Realize all my blessings; I'm grateful to have you by my side**_

Olivia and huck walked down the aisle while she was still singing. When Olivia got to Fitz she finished the last bit of the song while the tears fell from her face.

 _ **I am in love with you**_

 _ **You set me free**_

 _ **I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you**_

 _ **I'll never leave**_

 _ **Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

 _ **'Cause I am in love with you**_

 _ **You set me free**_

 _ **I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you**_

 _ **I'll never leave**_

 _ **Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

 _ **Every time I see your face my heart smiles**_

 _ **Every time it feels so good it hurts sometimes**_

 _ **Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe, to love you**_

 _ **I am in love with you**_

 _ **You set me free**_

 _ **I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you**_

 _ **I'll never leave**_

 _ **Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

 _ **'Cause I am in love with you**_

 _ **You set me free**_

 _ **I can't do this thing called life without you here with me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you**_

 _ **I'll never leave**_

 _ **Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me**_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sign of God and in the face of this ceremony to join this man and women….." The pastor said. Olivia and Fitz zoned him out. Olivia was looking in Fitz's eyes and Fitz was looking in her eyes. Fitz wished he could kiss her now.

"Do you two have vows you will like to share to each other?"

They both shook their heads without taking their eyes off each other.

Fitz went first, "Olivia Carolyn Pope you are the love of my life and I don't want you to forget that. I have always loved you. Ever Since we were in highschool and college I loved you. After this I want us to be together forever. I want to keep growing our family." Fitz paused then continued. " Olivia...I love you, I'm in love with you, you are the love my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face, I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you. We're in this together till the end. I will love you until death do us part, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon."

Everyone in the room was crying by his words. Now it was Olivia's turn.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III I love you so much. If we never met I don't know where we would be. If we never became friends we would have never made it this far in life. I love that I got a second chance to get to love you the way I wish I could have a long time ago. Now we are here together to raise our beautiful kids. When I was kidnapped all I could do was think about you. Fitz I want us to last forever. I know we will have some disagreements and arguments but at the end of it all we will always love each other. I will love you until death do us part, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon."

Fitz wiped the tears that were falling from her face.

"Do you have the rings.?" The pastor said.

Tom gave Fitz the ring and Abby gave Olivia the ring.

"Do you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III take Olivia Carolyn Pope to be your wedded wife?"

"I do" Fitz said then put the ring on her finger.

"Do you Olivia Carolyn Pope take Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Olivia said then put the ring on his finger.

"I pronounce you MR. and Mrs. Grant you may now kiss the bride."

Olivia and Fitz shared the most passionate kiss. Everyone cheered as they kissed. Olivia broke the kiss for air then gave him a hug.

Olivia and Fitz walked around talking to the people that was invited. Olivia and Fitz took a few pictures together, then with the kids, and groomsmen and bridesmaids, and Fitz's parents. Olivia was ready to get out of her dress. Olivia went inside to change. Fitz went right behind her. When they got to their room Fitz picked Olivia up. He laid her on the bed.

"Fitz…." Olivia breathed out.

"Olivia I will not wait until our honeymoon starts to make love to you, I need you now." Fitz said.

Olivia needed him too. Fitz got Olivia out her dress without tearing it. Fitz pulled Olivia's panties off and he pulled his pants and boxers down. Fitz thrusted into her nice and slow.

"Yess baby" Olivia moaned.

"You like that ." Fitz said.

Olivia could feel herself getting wetter when he said that.

"Say it again." Olivia said.

" "

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" Fitz said then gave her a kiss.

Fitz picked up the pace on his movements.

Olivia felt her orgasm about to hit.

"Fuck Fitz i'm gonna come." She moaned as she rubbed her clit.

Fitz pumped into her a few more times until they both came undone. Their moans filled the room. When he pulled out of her, He kissed her then helped her get ready. They went back to the reception. Olivia was dancing and having a good time. Fitz was talking with everyone that was there. After Fitz finished talking to his mom he went to the dj and requested a song. He asked the dj to play _Beyonce-Blue_. Fitz went over to Olivia. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

 _ **Sometimes these walls seem to cave in on me**_

 _ **When I look in your eyes, I feel alive**_

 _ **Some days we say words that don't mean a thing**_

 _ **But when you holding me tight, I feel alive**_

They both rocked to the beat of the song.

 _ **Make it last forever**_

 _ **Come one baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me**_

 _ **You and I together**_

 _ **Come one baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me**_

Olivia looked up at him. She could feel some tears in her eyes. He gave her a kiss.

"You remembered" Olivia said loud enough for him to hear.

When Olivia and Fitz were in college she said she wanted to dance to this song when she got married.

Fitz smiled and gave her another kiss. They danced till the song ended. After they finished dancing they ate. After they finished eating Olivia stood up to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming and supporting Fitz and I. We really love that we had you all in our life. Thank you all for loving me and my son. We are glad that we will spend the rest of our lives with a great family." Olivia said then sat down.

Fitz stood, "I want to say thank you to our friends and family for helping me get my Livvie back. When I was going through a hard time you guys were all there. I am so glad that you all were here to see us get married and to see us to be together forever."

Abby stood to say something. "Olivia you are the best person to have as a friend. You have come so far to have twins and now your married. I love that I get to see my friend live the life she has always wanted. Abby was crying and so was Olivia.

A few more people spoke then they ate cake. They had cake and danced a little more it was time for Olivia and Fitz to leave. Olivia and Fitz kissed the kids goodbye. Fitz's parents were going to be watching them while they were gone. John was letting them use his private jet to get to Maui.

Olivia and Fitz were on the plane. Olivia was asleep and Fitz was trying t get some things for work done. Olivia could hear Fitz typing. She sat up and took Fitz's computer.

"Hey" Fitz said.

"This is our honeymoon, which means it's just us no work." Olivia said giving him a kiss.

Olivia gave Fitz a kiss.

"Relax, we are going to have fun."

Fitz knew she was right. He gave her another kiss.

"You know what will make me relax." Fitz said with a smirk.

"No Fitz" Olivia said laughing.

"But we are going to be up here for 12 hours doing nothing."

Olivia looked at him then turned around so her back was facing him.

"You know you want to Liv, You know you can't last 12 hours without me."

Olivia knew he was right but she was up for the challenge. Olivia just ignored him.

"Your gonna pay for this Olivia Carolyn Grant" He knew saying Grant would get her but when she didn't move he got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

When he said Grant Olivia could feel herself getting wet but she didn't want him to know that. Olivia knew why he went to the bathroom she felt bad but he was going to have to wait.

12 hours later…..

Olivia and Fitz landed in Maui. They were escorted to their beautiful room. They had a king sized bed, separate kitchen and living area. 850-1,500 square feet of space. They had a beautiful view of the the ocean. Olivia put her bags down and went straight to their balcony. She stood outside looking at the ocean in front of her. Fitz walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am so glad we are married" Olivia said.

Fitz kissed her spot on her neck. Olivia let out a soft moan. Olivia tried to turn but he wouldn't let her.

"Fitz" Olivia whispered.

Fitz bent Olivia over the rail of the balcony. He slapped her ass then pulled down her shorts. Fitz pulled his pants down and positioned himself. He slammed into her hard. He knew someone would probably see them but he didn't care.

"Fitz" Olivia gasped

Fitz just kept pumping into her hard. Olivia could feel her first orgasm about to hit. She knew it was way too early but but at his speed she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in for long.

"Fuck….Fitz…. I'm about to come" Olivia moaned out.

Fitz didn't say anything he just pumped into her as she came undone. He turned her around and kissed her. Then he picked her up and carried her back to their room. He pushed her against the wall when they walked through the door. Fitz positioned himself so he could enter her again. When Fitz started to pump into her again. He was going hard and deep. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. Olivia threw her head back against the wall.

"Fuck Fitz…. You feel so good" Olivia moaned.

Fitz let out a groan. Olivia had her fingers digging digging into his back. Olivia could feel her second orgasm coming.

"Shit Fitz….I'm gonna….." Olivia trailed off. She screamed when her orgasm hit she dug her nails in Fitz's back as her orgasm hit her.

"Shit Liv" Fitz grunted as he let go. Fitz carried Olivia to the bed. He kissed he then took her shirt and her sports bra off too.

"Do you want me to stop?" Fitz said as he kissed her neck then her chest. Taking one of her breast in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Don….Don't….Stop" Olivia moaned.

Fitz put Olivia's leg on his shoulder. He positioned himself and entered her. Olivia rubbed her clit while Fitz pumped into her hard.

"Fuck" Olivia whispered.

Fitz pushed into her further. He picked up his speed. He bent down and kissed Olivia's neck. Olivia put her free hand in his hair. She told him how much she loved him and how good he felt. By those words they both came undone. Fitz laid on top of Olivia for a while before he went to the bathroom and started a bath. Olivia laid on the bed trying to catch her breath and replaying everything that just happend. Fitz came out the bathroom. He picked Olivia up and took her to the bathroom. He put her in the bathtub and he got in behind her. He washed her body then he washed his body. They were quiet. Olivia moved so that she was straddling him then Olivia spoke,

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III" She said and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Olivia Carolyn Grant" Fitz said then kissed her.

They sat in the bath for a while. Olivia dozed to sleep. Fitz dried her off then put her in the bed and they both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. The song Olivia was singing is called Dangerously in Love By Beyonce Knowles.**


	30. Music to love

Olivia woke up to a empty bed. She tried to get up but her legs were still hurting from the night before. Olivia thought that they could have made a baby doing all of that. Olivia laid in bed for a while.

"Good Morning" Fitz said

"Good Morning" Olivia said then poking her lips out for a kiss.

Fitz kissed her. "I have plans for us" He said kissing her one more time then going into the bathroom to start a bath.

"What are we doing today?" Olivia asked sitting up.

"First we are going snorkeling, then whale watching, and last we are going zip lining….'

"What! Fitz you know I hate heights." Olivia said.

"It will be fun" Fitz said walking back into the bedroom.

Olivia just looked at him. Fitz smiled at her. "There's a bath waiting for you, I will order us breakfast."

 **After Zip lining…..**

Fitz could not stop laughing at Olivia. She screamed the whole way down. Fitz had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"It's not that funny Fitzgerald." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry" Fitz said wiping the tears from is eyes. "You have to admit Liv it was funny" Fitz said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Olivia smiled a little thinking about how dramatic she was acting. Fitz kissed her cheek her.

"Take a shower we have somewhere else to go." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at Fitz. "Where are we going now?" Olivia said.

"Just go take a shower….please" Fitz said.

Olivia turned and went to walk to the bathroom. Fitz slapped her ass before she got to far. Fitz went to Olivia's suitcase to see if she had a dress. She packed three dresses. Fitz picked up a off the shoulder white dress. When Olivia came out he told her to get ready while he took his shower.

 **5 Minutes Later…..**

Olivia and Fitz were arriving at a karaoke bar. Fitz and Olivia were sitting at the bar watching all the people go on stage. They laughed and sang along with them. Olivia looked at Fitz he was a good time but she still didn't know why they were there. They have been sitting for about an hour. Then the Dj called Fitz's name. Olivia was in shock.

Fitz got on stage. "So those were some great performances." He said. Fitz looked at Olivia and he could tell that she didn't know what was about to happen.

"I want to sing a song for my beautiful wife. We just got married yesterday." Fitz said pointing towards Olivia. The crowd cheered for them.

"Im going to sing _The Lady in My Life By Michael Jackson"_

Fitz had his eyes on Olivia. As the song began Fitz started to rock to it.

 _ **There'll be no darkness tonight**_

 _ **Lady our love will shine**_

 _ **Lighting the night**_

 _ **Just put your trust in my heart**_

 _ **And meet me in paradise**_

 _ **Now is the time girl**_

 _ **You're every wonder in this world to me**_

 _ **A treasure time won't steal away**_

As Fitz started to sing Olivia's eyes got big. She didn't know Fitz could sing.

So listen to my heart

 _ **Lay your body close to mine**_

 _ **Let me fill you with my dreams**_

 _ **I can make you feel alright**_

 _ **And baby through the years**_

 _ **Gonna love you more each day**_

 _ **So I promise you tonight**_

 _ **That you'll always be the lady in my life**_

Fitz smiled at Olivia, then winked at her. Olivia smiled at him.

 _ **Lay back in my tenderness**_

 _ **Let's make this a night we won't forget**_

 _ **Girl, I need your sweet caress**_

 _ **Reach out to a fantasy**_

 _ **Two hearts in the beat of ecstasy**_

 _ **Come to me, girl**_

She could not help but sing with him. Fitz waved for her to come to stage with him.

 _ **And I will keep you warm**_

 _ **Through the shadows of the night**_

 _ **Let me touch you with my love**_

 _ **I can make you feel so right**_

 _ **And baby through the years**_

 _ **Even when we're old and gray**_

 _ **I will love you more each day**_

 _ **'Cause you will always be the lady in my life**_

Fitz finished the song looking at her like they were the only two in the room. He kissed her. The crowd went wild. Fitz took a bow. He gave the mic to Olivia.

"Wow give up my husband. I didn't even know he could sing, I don't know how I will top that. "I'll sing _Kisses Down Low By Kelly Rowland_ " Olivia looked at Fitz.

The song started and Olivia started to sway her hips. She was going to put on a show for Fitz and the crowd.

 _ **You put in over time, over night, doing everything I like, go for ride yeah**_

 _ **You hold me close, please me tight, look me deep inside my eyes, baby don't we love here**_

 _ **But nothing can compare to when you kiss me there**_

 _ **And I can't lie when I lie I your arms baby I feel so sexy**_

 _ **So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine**_

 _ **You're one of a kind, that's why I gotta make you mine**_

 _ **Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot**_

 _ **Now I'm really goin'**_

 _ **I like, I like, I like my kisses down low**_

 _ **Makes me arch my back**_

 _ **When you gave it to me slow**_

 _ **Baby just like that**_

 _ **(She like her kisses down low)**_

 _ **(Makes her arch goes back)**_

 _ **(When you gave it to me slow)**_

 _ **(Baby just like that)**_

Olivia walked to Fitz. She put her hand on his body as she sung. She started to move her hips in a circular motion. She started to go down slow then she came back up. Fitz could feel his member starting to grow.

 _ **I like my kisses down low**_

 _ **Makes me arch my back**_

 _ **When you gave it to me slow**_

 _ **Baby just like that**_

 _ **(She like her kisses down low)**_

 _ **(Makes her arch goes back)**_

 _ **(When you gave it to me slow)**_

 _ **(Baby just like that)**_

 _ **Baby get a little rough that's okay**_

 _ **Baby go ahead do your thing, ride away**_

 _ **And I love it when we misbehave**_

 _ **Me and you together babe, we can do everything**_

 _ **Boy, if someone could see the way you kiss on me**_

 _ **Oh they wont believe it, cause even I don't believe it but I love the way I'm feeling**_

 _ **So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine**_

 _ **You're one of a kind, that's why I gotta make you mine**_

Olivia was all over Fitz. They were having a good time. Fitz started to move with her.

 _ **Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot**_

 _ **Now I'm really goin'**_

 _ **I like, I like, I like my kisses down low**_

 _ **Makes me arch my back**_

 _ **When you gave it to me slow**_

 _ **Baby just like that**_

They both sung the next verse together.

 _ **(She like her kisses down low)**_

 _ **(Makes her arch goes back)**_

 _ **(When you gave it to me slow)**_

 _ **(Baby just like that)**_

People were standing and singing and dancing with them.

 _ **I like my kisses down low**_

 _ **Makes me arch my back**_

 _ **When you gave it to me slow**_

 _ **Baby just like that**_

 _ **(She like her kisses down low)**_

 _ **(Makes her arch goes back)**_

 _ **(When you gave it to me slow)**_

 _ **(Baby just like that)**_

 _ **Speed it up, heat it up, let it go, let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Till I get, get enough, you never know, never know, never know**_

 _ **I like that there, yeah that there,**_

 _ **A little more to the left, you are there**_

 _ **So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine**_

 _ **You're one of a kind, that's why I gotta make you mine**_

Olivia was teasing Fitz. She wanted to have one more night of fun before they went home tomorrow.

 _ **Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot**_

 _ **Now I'm really goin'**_

 _ **I like, I like, I like my kisses down low**_

 _ **Makes me arch my back**_

 _ **When you gave it to me slow**_

 _ **Baby just like that**_

 _ **(She like her kisses down low)**_

 _ **(Makes her arch goes back)**_

 _ **(When you gave it to me slow)**_

 _ **(Baby just like that)**_

 _ **I like my kisses down low**_

 _ **Makes me arch my back**_

 _ **When you gave it to me slow**_

 _ **Baby just like that**_

 _ **(She like her kisses down low)**_

 _ **(Makes her arch goes back)**_

 _ **(When you gave it to me slow)**_

 _ **(Baby just like that)**_

 _ **I like my kisses down low**_

 _ **I like my kisses down low**_

Olivia finished the song. The Crowd cheered. Fitz was smiling and clapping for her. He could not believe Olivia would do something like that. Olivia smiled and gave Fitz a kiss. They went to the bar and had a few more drinks then went back to the hotel. When they go to the room Fitz picked Olivia up.

"FITZ" Olivia screamed.

Fitz couldn't wait to get her out that dress. He pulled the dress off her. And kissed her stomach. He pulled his phone out and turned on a song.

 _ **Here we are all alone**_

 _ **You and me, privacy**_

 _ **And we can do anything**_

 _ **Your fantasy**_

 _ **I wanna make your dreams come true**_

 _ **Can you hear?**_

 _ **She's calling me**_

 _ **Between your legs**_

 _ **Loud and clear**_

 _ **I wanna talk back to her**_

 _ **Make love to her**_

 _ **I wanna hear you scream my name**_

Olivia new she was in trouble. She was ready for him. She wanted this to happen.

 _ **We can make love in the bedroom**_

 _ **Floatin' on top of my waterbed**_

 _ **I'm kissing you**_

 _ **Running my fingers through your hair**_

 _ **In the hallway making our way beside the stairs**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere**_

 _ **I can love you in the shower**_

 _ **Both of our bodies dripping wet**_

 _ **On the patio we can make a night you won't forget**_

 _ **On the kitchen floor**_

 _ **As I softly pull your hair**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere, anywhere**_

Fitz pulled Olivia's panties down. He kissed her thighs. He went to her entrance. He licked once. Olivia let out a soft moan.

 _ **I love the way your body feels**_

 _ **On top of mine so take your time**_

 _ **We got a night**_

 _ **Girl, you know**_

 _ **I like it slow**_

 _ **And I know you like it too, baby**_

 _ **Please don't stop I feel it now**_

 _ **You feel it, too**_

 _ **You're shivering**_

 _ **Ooh, you put me close to you**_

 _ **Just let it flow**_

 _ **There's no other place to go**_

Fitz sped up his licking. He played with her clit with his thumb. Olivia hand one hand in his hair and the other cupping her breast.

"Fuck Fitz, I want you Now" Olivia said.

 _ **We can make love in the bedroom**_

 _ **Floatin' on top of my waterbed**_

 _ **I'm kissing you**_

 _ **Running my fingers through your hair**_

 _ **In the hallway making our way beside the stairs**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere**_

 _ **I can love you in the shower**_

 _ **Both of our bodies dripping wet**_

 _ **On the patio we can make a night you won't forget**_

 _ **On the kitchen floor**_

 _ **As I softly pull your hair**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere, anywhere**_

Fitz came up from where he was. He kissed her then pulled his pants off. Olivia kissed him while she stroked his member. Fitz groaned by her touch. Olivia bit hit lip before sucking on it.

 _ **Z too hot to stop**_

 _ **So we goin' from the bedroom to the floor**_

 _ **Let you know a nigga miss you when out on tour**_

 _ **When our tongues touch**_

 _ **Have a playboy sing it much**_

 _ **Roll a Dutch, let me tell you it turns me on**_

 _ **When 112 sing to you**_

 _ **What kinda feeling do it bring to you?**_

 _ **I bump hard till you say I'm being mean to you**_

 _ **I know the ice Roley gleam to you**_

 _ **A true player's what I seem to you**_

 _ **And if you want it**_

 _ **We can do it in the Black 500**_

 _ **Wit' the top down**_

 _ **In overdrive when we ride cause I'm hot now**_

 _ **You got me goin', I don't think I wanna stop now**_

 _ **Z feinin' like a criminal on lockdown**_

 _ **So let's get a way to get away**_

 _ **You gettin' hot baby, please don't melt away**_

 _ **I got a crib on the beach in Palmetto-way**_

 _ **And here's your personal key to see me everyday**_

 _ **112**_

Fitz moved Olivia's hand from his member. He put both her hands over her head. He took her leg and put it on his shoulder. He positioned himself so he could enter her. Fitz movements were slow. Olivia didn't want slow she wanted fast and hard.

"Fitz baby I want more…. I want you to Fuck me not love me…not tonight." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at her to make sure he heard her right. Olivia shook her head and he went deeper and faster.

"Yes baby like that" Olivia moaned.

 _ **We can make love in the bedroom**_

 _ **Floatin' on top of my waterbed**_

 _ **I'm kissing you**_

 _ **Running my fingers through your hair**_

 _ **In the hallway making our way beside the stairs**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere**_

 _ **I can love you in the shower**_

 _ **Both of our bodies dripping wet**_

 _ **On the patio we can make a night you won't forget**_

 _ **On the kitchen floor**_

 _ **As I softly pull your hair**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere, anywhere**_

Fitz kissed Olivia while he pumped into her. Olivia had her nails digging into his back. Fitz moved to her neck. He kissed her spot and sucked it. He knew he was going to leave a spot but he didn't care.

 _ **We can make love in the bedroom floor**_

 _ **Floatin' on top of my waterbed**_

 _ **I'm kissing you**_

 _ **Running my fingers through your hair**_

 _ **In the hallway making our way beside the stairs**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere**_

 _ **I can love you in the shower**_

 _ **Both of our bodies dripping wet**_

 _ **On the patio we can make a night you won't forget**_

 _ **On the kitchen floor**_

 _ **As I softly pull your hair**_

 _ **We can do it anywhere, anywhere**_

The song ended and so did Olivia and Fitz. Fitz fell onto of Olivia. They laid there trying to catch their breath. Fitz rolled over, so that he was not laying on her anymore. Olivia got on top of Fitz. She grabbed his phone off the floor. She turned on one of her favorite songs. Now it was her turn. Olivia kissed Fitz as the song started to play.

 _ **Oh lover, don't you dare slow down**_

 _ **Go longer, you can last more rounds**_

 _ **Push harder, you're almost there now**_

 _ **So go lover, make momma proud**_

 _ **And when were done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_

 _ **And when were done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**_

 _ **But you can't stop there, music still playin' in the background**_

 _ **And you're almost there**_

 _ **You can do it, I believe in you baby**_

 _ **So close from here**_

Olivia kissed down his body. When she got to his member she started to stroke it. She kissed the tip then she licked it. By her just doing that he as hard as a rock again.

 _ **Baby I'ma be your motivation**_

 _ **Go, go, go, go, motivation**_

 _ **Go, go, go, go**_

 _ **Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rain-forest**_

 _ **Rain on my head, call that brainstorming**_

 _ **Yeah this is deep, oh, but I go deeper**_

 _ **Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers**_

 _ **It go green light, go Weezy go**_

 _ **I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low**_

 _ **But hold up wait, new position**_

 _ **I put her on my plate then I do the dishes**_

 _ **She my motivation, I'm her transportation**_

 _ **Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy**_

 _ **Then I just keep going going, like I'm racing**_

 _ **When I'm done she hold me like a conversation Weezy baby**_

Olivia took him in her mouth. Fitz threw his head back and groaned. He put his hand in her hair.

"Shit Liv" Fitz groaned out when she picked up the pace.

Olivia came back up his body she kissed him she positioned herself so she could ride him. Fitz helped her lower herself on him. Olivia stated to rock her hips. She leaned forward so she was kissing him and sliding up and down on him.

 _ **And when were done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_

 _ **And when were done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**_

 _ **But you can't stop there, music still playin' in the background**_

 _ **And you're almost there**_

 _ **You can do it I believe in you baby**_

 _ **So close from here, baby I'ma be your motivation**_

Olivia went to his ear. "And when were done I don't wanna feel my legs" She said in his ear. Fitz slammed up into her which made Olivia let out a load moan. Fitz continued. Olivia tried to keep up with his movements but she couldn't. She could feel her second orgasm about to his her.

"Fuckkk Fitz, Baby…..I'm about to..come" Olivia moaned out.

 _ **Oh lover, when you call my name**_

 _ **No other, can do that the same no**_

 _ **I won't let ya get up out the game no**_

 _ **So go lover, don't it make me rain**_

Fitz pumped into her three more times and that made Olivia let go. She fell forward and shivered while her orgasm hit her.

 _ **And when were done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_

 _ **And when were done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**_

 _ **But you can't stop there, music still playin' in the background**_

 _ **And you're almost there**_

 _ **You can do it I believe in you baby**_

 _ **So close from here baby I'ma be your motivation**_

The song ended and another one started. This was one of Fitz's favorites and Fitz was going to do what the song said. He picked Olivia up and took her to the bathroom. He sat her on the counter. He kissed, then pulled her so she sitting at the edge. Fitz entered her.

 _ **Tryna be real baby just to let you know**_

 _ **Fuck you on the counter and move you to the floor**_

 _ **Have going all night baby, 3 times in a row**_

 _ **Hitting that back to back, 3 times in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, 3 time in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, 3 time in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, 3 time in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, let me hold that beat**_

 _ **I'm the pussy killer, everybody know that**_

 _ **If you got a girl, better get a loan cheque**_

 _ **She don't like to smoke but I let her roll that**_

 _ **Mr I ain't ever got her, holla were the hoes at**_

 _ **Say she wanna fuck, yeah, just to let me know**_

 _ **So I hit her up, put her on the schedule**_

 _ **Then I eat her up like a nigga Hannibal**_

 _ **And I got the whole thing on the camera roll**_

Olivia threw her head back. She put one hand on Fitz's Shoulder then the other oh her breast. Fitz moved her hand from her breast. He kissed it then sucked on it.

"Shittt Fitz" Olivia moaned.

 _ **Ooh, the first time, we won't make it to the bed**_

 _ **Yeah the second time, you be so weak in your legs**_

 _ **By the third round, you know I been attached**_

 _ **Three times in a row, I better leave that pussy**_

 _ **Leave that pussy dead, leave that pussy dead**_

 _ **Leave that pussy dead, leave that pussy dead**_

 _ **Leave that pussy dead, leave that pussy dead**_

 _ **3 times in a row with me, I made that pussy RIP**_

Fitz picked Olivia up. He went laid her on the floor in the bathroom. They had mirrors on top of their ceiling. "I want you to watch me fuck you" Fitz said in Olivia's ear then thrust into her hard.

"Oh Fuck, Yessss baby" Olivia screamed out.

 _ **Put that pussy straight to sleep, wake it up, put it right back**_

 _ **Tell me where the girls that done had it like that?**_

 _ **Tell me where the girls that imagine like that?**_

 _ **Got 'em feeling on your titties while I'm digging from the back**_

 _ **When we switching up positions, got it dripping down your ass crack**_

 _ **Just the second round, you already having flashbacks**_

 _ **Nasty nigga, fucking with your boy yeah**_

 _ **Your ass get picked up, hit 'em with the shit now**_

Olivia was trying so hard not to close her eyes. She looked at the ceiling. She saw Fitz's sweaty back and his nice ass going in and out her. While she looked him fuck her made her even wetter. Olivia whispered in Fitz ear how good he felt and how much she loved him.

 _ **Ooh, the first time, we won't make it to the bed**_

 _ **Yeah the second time, you be so weak in your legs**_

 _ **By the third round, you know I been attached**_

 _ **Three times in a row, I better leave that pussy**_

 _ **Leave that pussy dead, leave that pussy dead**_

 _ **Leave that pussy dead, leave that pussy dead**_

 _ **Leave that pussy dead, leave that pussy dead**_

 _ **3 times in a row with me, I made that pussy RIP**_

Fitz sep up. He could feel himself getting close and felt Olivia's walls getting tighter around him. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist so he was now hitting her spot.

"Shit baby… i'm about to come." Olivia moaned. Fitz pumped into her a few more time then they both let go. Fitz laid on the bathroom floor as the rest of the song played.

 _ **Tryna be real baby just to let you know**_

 _ **Fuck you on the counter and move you to the floor**_

 _ **Have going all night baby, 3 times in a row**_

 _ **Hitting that back to back, 3 times in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, 3 time in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, 3 time in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, 3 time in a row**_

 _ **3 time in a row, let me hold that beat**_

Fitz got up and turned the shower on. He got Olivia up and he washed her then he washed himself off. He dried her off then laid her down. Fitz put on some boxers and got in bed with Olivia. Oliva put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you " Fitz said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too " Olivia said then dozed off to sleep.

 **A/N: Songs were- Anywhere By;112, Motivation By: Kelly Rowland and the last song was 3 times in a row remix By: Trey Songz**


	31. Speechless

**April 10…**

It was Olivia's birthday. She was turning 37. She wanted to do something for her birthday but she wasn't feeling so good. She has been feeling nauseous lately. Fitz told Olivia that they should go to a doctor to see if everything is okay.

"Livvie are you okay" Fitz said. They were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to bring back some test to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine" Olivia said. She wasn't very happy that she was in a doctor's office on her birthday.

The doctor came in with clip board. "So Olivia I have good news. Everything is fine, but you are pregnant"

"Is this a joke?" Olivia said

"No, you are really pregnant. Surprise Happy Birthday" The doctor said

"That's, great right Liv?" Fitz said.

"Yes this is fantastic" Olivia said with tear in her eyes.

"Olivia you are 8 weeks pregnant. Maybe the reason why you didn't notice is because you are small and some girls when they are pregnant and your size they don't really show. Do you want to have a ultrasound to see your future baby?"

"Yes please."

Fitz kissed Olivia's hand then her forehead. "We are having another baby" Fitz said. "We are having another baby" Olivia repeated.

 **Back at home…**

Olivia still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. The twins were 8 months old now. They are almost talking and walking. Olivia went to the nursery to see if her girls were awake. When she walked in she was met with Karen, Teddy, and Oli playing with them.

"Whats going on kiddos" Olivia said. Oli and Teddy smiled and went to hug her. Karen gave her hug too.

"How are the twins doing?" Olivia asked as she walked over to the rocking chair.

"Ba-ba" Bella said "Milk" Bri said. Karen gave Bella her bottle and Teddy gave Bri hers. The twins were starting to look different. Bella had her dad's blue eyes and his grey ones when she was upset, she also had her mom's black hair and her lips. Bri had her mom's brown doe eyes, her lips and her dads brown hair. Bri had a darker tan to her like Olivia, Bella had a tan like Oli. Teddy and Oli left the room and came back with a card.

"Happy Birthday Mommy" They said in unison.

"Thank you" Olivia said giving them a hug and a kiss.

Olivia read the homemade card that they made it said, _You are the best mom that anyone could ever have. You are so caring and loving. You are very fun too. We love too much to give you up. Happy birthday Mommy Love Oli and Ted._ Olivia loved the card so much. She gave them both another kiss. Olivia felt a little hand on her leg. SHe looked and Bri was pulling herself up using Olivia's leg. Olivia picked her up and gave her kisses. Bri giggled and started to babble. Olivia and Bri would have a full conversation. Bella came over and Olivia gave her kisses too. Olivia was happy that she was going to be bringing another baby in this wonderful house.

 **Later on in the day…..**

Olivia invited their friends over and Fitz's family. Olivia was talking and having fun. Garrett and his wife brung their son Brandon to with them. He was playing with the twins. He was a week older than than the twins. Carly brought a friend over his name was Josh he was 29 years old. Everyone talked and had fun. Fitz brought out a cake, it was a red velvet cake they sung happy birthday and ate cake.

"Liv I saw you and Fitz on facebook in Maui" Carly said.

Olivia looked down at her plate and smiled.

"Olivia I didn't know you could dance like that and you even had Fitz dancing."

"You have to let me see that." Abby said.

Carly showed Abby the video. Abby started to laugh. "Dang Liv, we need to take you back to the club since yo dancing like that."

Olivia shook her head. "Me and Fitz have something to tell everyone." Olivia said. She looked at Fitz then back at everyone.

"We are pregnant" Olivia said. The room filled with cries and congratulations. "We will be going back next week to see what we are having."

Olivia felt Bri at her leg she picked her up. Bri put her hand on her mom's belly. "Ma-ma" Bri said. Olivia felt the tears coming.

"Yes Bri, Ma-ma" Olivia said and gave er a kiss. Fitz had his phone out recording the moment. "Can you say it again?"

"Ma…..Ma" Bri said. Olivia kissed her again. Everyone was cheering for Bri. Everyone talked, laughed, and played some more. After everyone left the twins were tired, Olivia sung to them and put them to bed. The kids were in their rooms asleep. Olivia went to her room. When she walked in Fitz was reading a book. Olivia got on the bed with him after she changed.

"What do you want to have this time?" Olivia asked.

Fitz put his book down then took his glasses off. "I want another girl so she could look like you." Fitz said giving her a kiss.

"I want a boy" Olivia said. "We need another handsome Grant."

Fitz kissed her again then kissed her belly. "We have another Grant on the way." He said. "What are we gonna name our little girl." Fitz said.

"Well I want to name him Ethan Dylan Grant" Olivia said. As she straddle him.

"Why do you think it's going to be a boy." Fitz said before he started to kiss her neck.

"I can feel it in my gut. My gut is always right." Olivia said running her fingers through his hair.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then you can name her."

Fitz looked at her "I want to name her Ivy Carolyn Grant."

"I like it, But it's going to be a boy" Olivia said then gave him a kiss.

Fitz tickled Olivia. "Fitzzz...stoppppp" Olivia said through her laughs. Fitz stopped. Olivia hit his arm.

"Happy Birthday Liv" He said then kissed her.

They laid down and went to sleep.

 **Next week…**

It was tuesday and Olivia and Fitz at the doctor to see what they were having. Olivia was confident that it was going to be a boy. She just didn't want to have twins again.

The doctor walked into the room, "Good morning Mr and Mrs. Grant, How is everything?"

"Everything is good Dr." Olivia said.

"Are you two ready to see what your having" said.

"I bet it's a girl" Fitz said.

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes "well see"

Amy put the gel on Olivia's stomach. She spread all the gel out with the wand.

She showed them the head of the baby first. "Are you ready?" Amy said.

Olivia and Fitz shook their heads.

"Okay Mr and Mrs. Grant you are having a baby….. boy."

Olivia had tears coming from her eyes. Fitz gave her a kiss.

"I knew it was a boy" Olivia said giving him a kiss.

"I will be right back. I am going to go get the picture of your new baby." Amy said before she left.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get a girl" Olivia said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's not your fault. As long as your the mother I'm happy with either." Fitz said giving her a kiss.

Olivia smiled. The doctor came back in and gave them the photo. She congratulated them and then left. Olivia and Fitz were happy that they were having a healthy baby boy.

 **Back at Home…..**

Olivia was greeted at the door by Blue. He was a very energetic puppy. Olivia went to the kitchen to get some food. The kids were at school and Fitz went to go get ready for work.

Olivia was in the living room watching tv. Fitz brought the twins downstairs with Olivia because they wanted her and not him. He kissed them goodbye and left.

 **Later that night…**

Olivia and Fitz we're in their room looking at things for the baby. Olivia had a something planned for them tonight. Olivia put her computer down. She rubbed her almost showing baby bump. Fitz was still into his computer. Olivia got up and went to the bathroom to change. Olivia put on a white lace bodysuit. Olivia turned on a song.

Fitz looked up from his computer when he heard the beginning of _Body party by Ciara._ Olivia was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

 _ **My body, is your party, baby**_

 _ **Nobody's, invited, but you, baby**_

 _ **I can do it slow now tell me what you want**_

 _ **Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off**_

 _ **Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down**_

We in the zone now, don't stop, oh oh

Olivia started to walk towards him. Fitz was now sitting on the side of the bed. Olivia kissed him then backed away from him. She started to sway her hips to the beat of the.

 _ **You can keep your hands on me**_

 _ **Touch me right there, rock my body**_

 _ **I can't keep my hands off you**_

 _ **Your body is my party**_

 _ **I'm doing this little dance for you**_

 _ **You got me so excited**_

 _ **Now it's just me and you**_

 _ **Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh**_

Fitz could feel his member hardening in his pants. Fitz pulled his pants down to free himself. He stroked himself at the sight of her. As Fitz stroked himself Olivia could feel herself getting wet.

Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind

I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time

Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind

And I can't deny it, I want you, I'm on you

Olivia walked in front of Fitz. She moved his hand from his member. She started to kiss him, while there tongues were in a battle Olivia started to stroke him. Fitz groaned into her mouth. Olivia kissed his neck then his chest. She got to his member and kissed the tip. She licked it up and down before taking him into her mouth.

I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing

My faces go places, you're taking me

Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush

We can go another round if that's what you want

Cause tonight it's going down, yeah, you know it's going down

We in the zone now, don't stop, oh oh

Fitz threw his head back and groaned. He put one hand in Olivia's hair.

"Shit Liv" Fitz groaned. He could feel himself getting closer.

Olivia kept sucking. She was not going to stop until he came.

 _ **You can keep your hands on me**_

 _ **Touch me right there, rock my body**_

 _ **I can't keep my hands off you**_

 _ **Your body is my party**_

 _ **I'm doing this little dance for you**_

 _ **You got me so excited**_

 _ **Now it's just me and you**_

 _ **Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh**_

Olivia picked up her pace. Fitz finally let go. Olivia felt the warmth of his come hit the back of her throat. Olivia came up with a pop. She stood up and gave him a kiss. She went to his ear.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, uh**_

 _ **I said what you wanna do? (What's up?), what you gonna do? (Okay)**_

 _ **You know I don't come empty handed and you know I contribute (dat right)**_

 _ **I just wanna spend one night with you (okay), hit the party like it's '92**_

 _ **(dat right, dat right)**_

"I'm not finished yet" She said in his ear then bit it. Fitz could feel himself harden again after her saying those words. Olivia kissed him before she walked away from him.

 _ **I said let's get straight to the point that's just mine point of view**_

 _ **I said since you walked into the door (uh), you hit the floor (uh), now that the feelings arrived (yeah)**_

 _ **Now we feeling the zone (yeah), we feeling the vibe, vibe, vibe**_

 _ **I said all we do is this, we ain't dancing no more (nah), glass in my hand, and my pants Polo (ah)**_

 _ **A night like this and you can't be solo - you should remember that life is for that's living the most, most**_

Olivia rocked her hips to the song as she took off her bodysuit. Fitz was thanking god for the best women in the world. Fitz looked at Olivia when she was completely naked. She was standing in some black suede heels. Her body was amazing, you couldn't even tell she was pregnant with her clothes off.

 _ **The things I wanna do to you (oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh)**_

 _ **My body's calling you (ooh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh)**_

 _ **I'm having so much fun with you (ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh)**_

 _ **Now it's just me and you, your body's my party, let's get it started**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, it's callin' you, you**_

 _ **Yeah, dat right, dat right**_

 _ **Aw yeah, yeah, hey**_

The song ended and another began.

 _ **You've got me (you've got me)**_

 _ **You've got me**_

 _ **You've got me (you've got me)**_

 _ **You've got me speechless**_

Olivia walked over to Fitz and kissed him. She pushed him down on the bed. She got on top of him. She kissed him while she positioned herself on him.

 _ **Where you been baby**_

 _ **Waited for you all day**_

 _ **Waited for you to use the key**_

 _ **That opens in my place**_

 _ **My heart starts trembling**_

 _ **As I hear your footsteps pace**_

 _ **Lock opened, doorknob turned**_

 _ **There appeared your face**_

Olivia pulled away from the kiss. Fitz had his hand on her hips. She started to grind her hips on him.

"Damn Liv" Fitz said in a whisper.

Olivia started to move up and down, nice and smacked her ass so she could speed up. Olivia picked up her pace.

 _ **Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind**_

 _ **Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night**_

 _ **Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world**_

 _ **In your arms lost for words, you've got me!**_

"Fitz your so big baby" Olivia moaned.

Fitz smacked her ass again. Fitz started to pump into her, matching her thrust. Olivia tightened around him. She felt her orgasm about to hit.

"Fuck Fitz, i'm about to come" Olivia moaned, throwing her head back.

"Come for me baby, I got you." Fitz said

Olivia let go. Fitz kissed her so she wouldn't wake up the kids with her screams.

 _ **You've got me (you've got me)**_

 _ **You've got me**_

 _ **Oh! You've got me (you've got me)**_

 _ **You've got me speechless**_

When Olivia caught her breath and settled from her release, Fitz flipped their positions. Fitz was now on top. Fitz entered her. He put one leg on his shoulder. Olivia arched her back off the bed, she loved the things he did to her.

 _ **Laying so closely**_

 _ **I feel your skin rubbing and touching me**_

 _ **Only sweat between us**_

 _ **Feeling you kissing and pleasing me**_

 _ **I rub your back**_

 _ **I kiss your neck**_

 _ **I know that you love when we touch like that**_

 _ **I can feel you need me**_

 _ **Feels so good to me**_

 _ **Feels so good to me**_

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia. He went to her ear and whispered, "I love you Livvie." Fitz picked up his movements. He was now going hard and deep.

"Yes baby like that" Olivia moaned.

 _ **Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind**_

 _ **Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night**_

 _ **Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world**_

 _ **In your arms lost for words**_

 _ **You've got me! (You've got me)**_

Olivia could feel herself getting close, but she want Fitz to finish with her. Fitz started to rub her clit while he pumped into her. Olivia couldn't think of anything to say at the feeling, she was speechless. He has done this to her plenty of times but this time it felt different. Olivia arched her back off the bed again. She was close.

 _ **You've got me (you've got me)**_

 _ **You've got me (you've got me)**_

 _ **You've got me**_

 _ **You've got me speechless**_

Fitz knew she was close. He was getting close too. Olivia had a handful of the sheets in her hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, right there baby..Im so close." Olivia chanted.

 _ **(Yes, yes, yes)**_

 _ **(Yes, yes, yes)**_

 _ **Speechless, all I can say (yes)**_

 _ **Yes (yes)**_

 _ **Yes (yes)**_

 _ **Yes, all I can say is**_

 _ **Yes (yes)**_

 _ **Yes (yes)**_

 _ **Yes, ooh!**_

Fitz and Olivia both let go. Fitz fell on top of her making sure he didn't put too much pressure on her and the baby. Fitz rolled over to her side. He rubbed her belly and kissed her. He then moved her so that they were spooning. Fitz kissed Olivia's neck.

"I love you Olivia"

"I Love you too Fitz" Olivia said turning so she could give him a proper kiss.

 _ **Kiss me (kiss me)**_

 _ **Hold me (hold me)**_

 _ **You've got me (you've got me)**_

 _ **Speechless**_


	32. Why are you here?

Olivia was in the bed asleep. The kids were in school and Fitz was in the nursery. Olivia woke to cries from the monitor. She looked and saw Bri crying. Fitz was trying to give her everything. He was giving her a bottle, a toy, a pacifier and nothing was working. Olivia got up and put on her robe. She went into the nursery. When Bri saw her mama she stopped crying. She pulled herself up.

"Ma Ma" Bri said.

Olivia went and picked her up. "Are you giving daddy a hard time?" Olivia said giving her kisses. Bri giggled. "Can I have a kiss" Olivia asked. Bri gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips. Olivia smiled the went to the rocking chair.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Olivia asked as she rocked Bri.

"Well I wanted you to get your rest and the last time I tried to wake you up when you were pregnant you told me to kiss your ass." Fitz said.

Olivia laughed. "Sorry babe" Olivia said.

Fitz went to pick up Bella. "Bell you wanna tell mama what you said today?" Fitz said.

"Dada" Bella said as she clapped her hands.

"Please say you recorded that." Olivia said as she walked towards them.

"You know I did, all we need now is for Bell to say Mama and Bri to say Dada."

"Bella can you say Mama?"

Bella looked her mom and smiled. "Ma" is all she said. That was enough for Olivia. Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bella giggled.

"Triple G can you say dada?"

"Really triple G" Olivia said.

"Da" Bri said with a smile.

Fitz kissed Bri as she let out little laughs. "What's on the to do list for today?"

"Well we need to go to the grocery store, Jerry and Karen's birthdays are next month, and I want to go to the office."

"I thought you were done working at the office?"

"I know, but I want to check on everyone."

"Okay, but i'm going too."

Olivia went to their room to get dressed. Fitz stayed in the nursery and got the twins cleaned and dressed. Olivia put on a white off the shoulder shirt with navy blue jeans and brown boots. Olivia curled her hair and put on a little bit of makeup. Fitz came in the room when Olivia finished. He put the twins on the bed with a few toys.

"For us to be going to a few places you look amazing." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled. She walked out the bathroom so he could get dressed. Olivia looked at the twins and smiled. He put them in a onesie that was black white and gold that said Daddy's twins. He gave them a matching headband. She was glad she got someone with great taste.

Olivia took the twins downstairs to feed them. Olivia put them in their highchair. She gave Bri and Bella some cheerios. While she packed them a lunch. Fitz came downstairs with Blue. When Blue saw his mommy he jumped out of Fitz's arms and ran to her.

"Hey Blue" Olivia said as she picked him up.

Fitz put the girls food in their bags. Then took it to the car. Olivia gave Blue some food then washed her hands. Fitz came back and got the twins then left.

 **At the Office….**

Olivia walked in with Bella in one arm and Fitz had Bella. Huck came out his office. He loved the twins so much. He was quiet but he had a lot of fun with the twins.

"How are my three favorite girls?" Huck said.

"We are great." Olivia said. "Bell you wanna go to uncle huck?"

Bella put her arms out for huck. Huck picked her up. He went to Bri and she did the same.

"Where is everyone?" Olivia asked.

"They are in the conference room" Huck said then he went in his office.

They walked to the conference room.

"Hey guys" Olivia said.

"Hey Liv, Hey Fitz" Abby said.

"Wassup Fitz hey Liv" Harrison said.

"Hey Liv, Hey Fitz" Quinn said.

"Where's Marcus?"

"He's on a date." Harrison said.

"Oh" Olivia said then looked a Fitz.

"So what brings you two here?" Abby said.

"Well we were out and I wanted to stop by to see you guys." Olivia said.

"Thanks for coming by" Abby said.

"Where are the little munchkins at?" Quinn asked.

"They are with Huck." Olivia said.

Quinn got up from her computer and went to go play with the twins.

"So any big projects going on?" Olivia asked.

"No not…."

"Ma'am you can't be here." They heard.

Abby ran to the door. "What is…." Abby trailed off.

"Is she here?" They lady asked.

"No, you can't be here."

"Olivia Pope" They lady yelled.

"Abby what is going o…"

When Olivia saw the face of the girl she filled up with anger.

"Jade what the hell are you doing here?!" Olivia asked.

"I need your help" Jade said.

"I'm not helping you after what you did to my son." Olivia said.

"You need to leave now." Abby said.

"Olivia please."

Olivia turned to Fitz. Her stomach started hurting. He sat her down in a chair.

"Liv it's okay. Just breath in and out. You will be fine, just relax."

Olivia breathed in and out like he said.

"Good baby just relax. I'm here for you. Just relax."

Olivia's breathing got back to normal. She was glad Fitz was there with her. "I'm fine" Olivia said.

"Okay." Fitz said giving her a kiss then running her belly.

"Liv are you okay" Abby said.

"I'm fine. I can't believe she showed up here." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry that happened." Abby said.

"It's fine." Olivia said.

 **In the Car…**

"Liv are you sure your fine?" Fitz asked as he held her hand.

They were on their way to pick up the kids.

"I'm sure."

"Okay" He said then kissed her hand.

They pulled up to the school and picked up Jerry and Karen. Then picked up Teddy and Oli. They went back home and everyone went their separate ways. Olivia and Fitz put the twins down for bed. Oli and Teddy went to do their homework. Fitz went to cook dinner. Olivia took a shower and took a quick nap. Karen was drawing our her designs in the living room and Jerry was on the phone.

"Dad" Karen said.

"Yes sweetie."

"Is Liv okay. She was really quiet on the way home."

"She's fine she just isn't having a good day."

"Can you tell me what happend?"

Fitz moved the pot off of the stove. He then walked in the living room with Karen.

"I'm not going to tell you because I don't know when she will be ready to you and Jerry about what happened. Just give her time okay." Fitz said.

"Okay daddy." Karen said.

Fitz finished cooking then called everyone down. He gave Blue his dinner then he went to eat. After they had dinner everyone went to bed. Olivia and Fitz were in a spooning position.

"Fitz" Olivia whispered

"Yes baby?"

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too Livvie." He said.

"I don't ever want to lose you"

"You won't lose me Liv, I promise" He said then kissed her on the shoulder then her cheek.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think and Thank you Officer will be up soon.**


	33. Can't tell Liv

Abby was sitting at the conference table looking at Jade. She had called her back to see what she wanted. Abby doesn't like what she did to her nephew because of what happened to her and Oli is a young child, but still believes that Liv was a little harsh on her, without giving her a chance to even speak.

"Thank you so much Abby for giving me a chance" Jade said breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Shut up" Abby said whilst giving her an evilish glare from across the table.

"I'm sorry for what I did but I need someone's help." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll help you but you cannot tell Liv that this conversation ever happened. I might be able to convince Huck or Harrison to help you as well. No promises." Abby stood up

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah whatever. What is it that you need help with?" Abby asked.

"I-I need help getting away from my husband, like a restraining order or something. Whatever you can do." Jade looked down at the floor

"Now you see how it feels to be abused by someone" Abby said mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Why do you think Olivia could help you with this. Especially after what you did to her son." She sat back down and opened her laptop

"I don't know…. I-I just needed someone's help and Olivia Pope was the first person that I thought I could go to."

~BUZZ… BUZZ…~

Jade pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked very shocked or frightened, like she was scared of something.

"Jade.. Jade, what is it?" Abby looked at her with concern.

"N-Nothing. I have to go to the restroom, where is it?."

Abby pointed down the hall and Jade left. She set her phone down on the table and rushed out of the room. Abby stood up and walked over to the other side of the table to where Jade was sitting. She picked up the phone, she was glad to see that the phone wasn't locked. Abby got a piece of paper and wrote down the number. She went to Huck's office.

"Huck can you check out this number for me?"

"Sure Abby. Is everything okay?" Huck asked with a little concern.

"Yeah everything is fine. Just let me know what you find." Abby said then went back to the conference room.

When Abby got back to the room she saw Jade getting ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked with confusion.

"I changed my mind I-I don't need any help." Jade said then left.

Abby went back to Huck's office to see if he got something.

"So did anything come up?"

"Yeah, It is tracked to a woman named Maya Lewis" Huck said.

"Can you find any pictures or information on her?" Abby asked.

"It says Maya Lewis is a 47 year old woman. She has one daughter. She doesn't work. She was married to….." Huck paused when he saw the name.

"Who was she married to Huck?" Abby said walking into the room. When she saw the name she could not believe it. "Eli Pope."

"This can't be true. Olivia told us that her mom died when she was 12." Huck said.

"Well obviously she is alive. Her dad lied to her for some reason." Abby stared at the picture of Maya. "We can't tell Liv." She said.

"What? We have to!" Huck said.

"No Huck, we need to wait until we actually know that this is real." Abby said then left his office to call Harrison.

"Hello?" Harrison answered the phone

"We have a situation and we need you at the office NOW and call Quinn and Marcus" Abby hung up the phone and stormed into the hallway. She was in the conference room putting pictures and information up on the wall. She knew it was about to be a long night.

"What the hell is going on?" She heard Harrison say.

"We have a problem." Abby simply said.

Harrison walked to the window. "Does Liv know?"

"Nope and we are not going to tell her until we find out that this is true." Abby said. "Now let's get to work people."

 **/**

Fitz was in his office looking at his schedule until there was a knock on his door.

"Yes." Fitz said not looking up.

"Sir there is a woman named Abby here to see you." Amanda said.

"Bring her in." Fitz said.

Amanda walked away and Abby walked in and closed the door.

"Fitz we have a problem." Abby said.

"What is it? Is it about Liv? Is she okay?" Fitz asked.

"Liv is fine. But she won't be for long." Abby said.

"What's going on?"

Abby put a folder on his desk. Fitz looked at the folder a few times.

"I thought her mother died when she was 12?"

"I did too."

"Does Liv know? We need to tell her." Fitz said.

"No we can't. We don't know if this is true or not."

"How did you even get this?" Fitz was so confused.

"Don't tell Liv…. But after the whole comotion, I called Jade back. I wanted to know what she wanted with Liv. Then she got a call and she was scared then she went to the bathroom I got the number, I gave it to Huck and he found out who it was."

Fitz sat there looking at Abby.

"Can you please say something." Abby said.

"I don't know what to say." Fitz said giving her the truth.

"Well do you think you could by the office today so we can talk more about this?"

"Sure"

"Thank you Fitz. Please don't tell Liv." Abby said then left.

Fitz didn't know what he was going to do. How was he not supposed to tell Olivia? He kept looking through the file that Abby left. Then he picked up is phone and called Tom.

"Hello?" Tom said.

"Tom I need your help. Can you look up a Mya Lewis for me and tell me if she is alive?" Fitz asked.

"Sure give me a second." Tom said. "She is alive why?"

"I'll explain later. Do you think you can bring some reports to Olivia's office."

"Yeah i'm on my way." Tom said.

"Thanks Tom." Fitz said then hung up. He got all he things to leave. He stopped at Amanda's desk before he left.

"Clear all my meetings for today please. I have an emergency." Fitz said.

"Okay Sir." Amanda said.

Fitz left and went to OPA.

 **/**

"I don't like this at all." Harrison said.

They were all looking at the window. They were still trying to figure out how Mya was alive and what did she want.

"Harrison and Marcus find Jade and bring her here. Huck can you find out where Maya has been and where she is. Quinn we need more information on her go find out if anyone knows her around town." Abby said as they left the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Fitz asked.

"You need to keep your mouth shut from Olivia." Abby said.

Fitz phone started to ring. "It's Liv." He said before answering it.

"Hi Liv."

"Hi, where are you?"

"Sorry I have to work late I still have a lot of meetings. Sorry Baby." Fitz said. He hated that he was lying to Olivia.

"It's fine. I'll see you later. Love you" Olivia said.

"Love you too." He said then hung up. "Abby I don't like doing this."

"Fitz it's the only way to protect her and she is pregnant we don't need her going through all this stress."

Fitz knew she was right but he still didn't like the fact that he was lying to her.

 **A/N: I know I ended it in a bad spot. But what do you all think. Maya is alive wow and now Fitz has to keep it a secret from Liv. Thanks for reading.**


	34. Understanding 2

**Okayyyyy, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. But about the last chapter, my friend helped me. I couldn't come up with an idea on where I wanted the story to go so she gave me an helped me with the whole Jade situation (the first part). I did the rest with Olivia's mom being alive and not telling Olivia. I understand why yall think Abby is such a bad friend but in the show Abby went behind Olivia's back and did something.**

 **Then you have to think if it was you. What if you were pregnant and your friend found out that your mom was still alive when she was supposed to be dead when you were 12. I wouldn't want to be stressin and putting my unborn child in danger like that.**


	35. This is why I love you

**A/N:Sorry that is took me so long to post this. I had to get a few ideas and watch a few things on scandal to get this chapter. So hope you enjoy. I will try to post almost every week. Enjoy :)**

When Fitz got home everyone was asleep. He took his shower and got in bed with Olivia. He was glad that she wasn't awake. He knew if he looked at her she would know something was wrong. When he got in bed he put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. He laid his hand on her belly and kissed her shoulder then her neck.

"Fitz" Olivia whispered

"Sorry Liv, I didn't mean to wake you."

She turned so she was now facing him. She gave him a kiss on the lips then put her head on his chest and went back to sleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

Fitz got a phone call from Abby that morning. She told him that they had more information on Olivia's mother. Fitz got out of bed and got dressed. He gave Olivia a kiss before he left.

"Fitz" He heard before he left the room. "Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"Abby needs help with something." He said telling half of the truth.

"At….6:00 a.m"

"I know, but she didn't tell me what it was but I will be back." He said hoping that was enough.

"Okay. Don't be gone too long."

"I won't" he said then walked back to the bed and gave her another kiss.

 **At the office….**

"What is it" Fitz said as he walked into the conference room.

When he walked in he could not believe what he saw. It was Olivia's mom sitting in front of him. She looked just liked Olivia but older.

"Abby can I speak to you for a moment" Fitz said walking to her office.

"How the…..what the...?" Fitz started then took a breath. "How the hell did you get her here?"

"Well Huck traced the phone she called Jade with and we found her and we brought her here."

"Did she say why she was here?"

"No not yet. I wanted you to come before we asked."

"I don't like this at all...we need to call Olivia." Fitz said pulling out his phone.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Abby said snacting his phone out of his hand.

"I'm calling my wife because she needs to know that her mom is alive. She will be excited that she is alive. But she will most definitely be pissed at you because you kept this away from her and that you brung me into this." He said then taking his phone out of her hand and calling Olivia.

Abby rolled her eyes and left the office.

"Fitz?"

"Hey baby. Can you come to OPA?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Okay i'm on my way." She said then hung up the phone.

Fitz was nervous about this whole thing. He took a breath before he left out of the office.

"Olivia is on her way." Fitz said then looked at Maya. "How are you alive, where have you been all her life?" He wasn't angry he was just very confused on why she would come back now.

"I have been locked away by my ex-husband Eli." Maya said.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"He had a organization called B613. They were like spys, they tortured and assassinated people. They would cover it up by making it look like they commited suicide. I told Eli if he didn't shut it down then I would tell the police. I was trying to protect Olivia from all this." Maya said. "He put me on a plane to London where I stayed, he told me if I said a word to anyone or tried to fly back he would hurt me and Olivia and I didn't want that for Olivia. He gave me a fake name, Marie Wallace. When I left he told Olivia that I was killed in an accident when she was 12." Maya said.

"What an asshole" Abby said.

"Then when he died I came back from London and I wanted to search for Olivia. I heard that she had this place called Olivia Pope and associates from a girl named Jade."

"This is a lot" Fitz said running his hands through his hair.

"Fitz?" Olivia called out.

"Shit" Fitz said to himself.

Olivia walked into the conference room with the twins.

"Hey baby." Fitz said giving her a kiss.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked concerned by the look on his face.

"Huck can you and Quinn take the twins please." Fitz said.

"Sure" Huck said picking up Bri and Quinn picking up Bella.

"Hi Liv" Maya said.

Olivia looked around Fitz to see who was talking to her. When she saw her mom standing across the room she felt a lot of emotions.

"Mom!?" Olivia said.

"Liv I think you should sit down." Abby said.

Olivia looked at everyone in the room. She was so confused as of what was going on. Olivia took a seat across from her mom.

"How…..How are you alive?" Olivia asked.

"Well…." Maya started.

Maya told Olivia everything that she told Fitz and Abby. After the whole conversation and answering more questions,Olivia didn't know what to do or what to say next. She was angry that her dad did this to her and her mom.

Olivia looked at Abby. "Why didn't you tell me"

"Liv… we were going to tell you we just had to make sure it was actually her and not Jade trying to set you up." Abby said.

"But then you brought Fitz into this. You had him keep a secret from me, a big secret to be exact." Olivia said.

"Liv I only wanted to make sure it was really her. I just wanted you to be safe. I'm really sorry.I thought Fitz could help out with the situation. I didn't want you to be stressing over this since your pregnant."

Olivia got up and wrote her number on a piece of paper. She gave it to Maya then left with the twins. Fitz left right behind her too.

 **At Home…..**

After Olivia put the twins down for a nap she went to start on lunch. Fitz came into the kitchen to see if she was okay because she hasn't said a word to him since they got home.

"Livvie are you okay?" Fitz asked.

"No Fitz, im not okay."

"Can we talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about. My mom is alive and you and Abby kept it away from me."

"Liv i'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you but…" Fitz trailed off.

"But what?!"

"I didn't want you to stress about this and I didn't want something happening to baby" Fitz said.

"What the hell do you think i'm doing now, Fitz?"

"Liv i'm really sorry." Fitz said walking towards her.

"Fitz don't touch me" Olivia said as she backed into the counter, getting trapped.

Fitz put his hands on her waist. "Liv" Fitz said.

Olivia turned her head so she wasn't looking at him.

"Look at me" Fitz said.

Olivia looked at him. She saw the sadness in his eyes. "Livvie I told you i'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up and then find out she wasn't alive…. I love you too much to see you get hurt. I'm sorry and I love you." Fitz said then gave her a kiss on her forehead then left the kitchen to go get the kids from school.

Olivia was fighting back the tears in her eyes. She knew Fitz wasn't trying to hurt her. She just couldn't understand why Abby would bring her husband into this. Olivia forgave FItz, she knew he didn't mean it. He didn't know how she would react. Olivia pulled herself together then finished lunch. She was thinking of different ways she could show Fitz that she forgave him better than she could tell.

 **3 Hours Later…**

Olivia was avoiding Fitz for the rest of the day. She barely said anything to him. They ate dinner, helped the kids with homework then put everyone to bed. While Fitz was taking a shower Olivia went to Jerry's room.

Olivia knocked on his door, when she heard him say come in she wasn't surprised he was still awake.

"Jer can you watch everyone, me and Fitz are about to go somewhere." Olivia said.

"Sure Liv….. are and my dad doing okay?"

"Yeah we are fine" Olivia said.

"Okay just wanted to make sure. I don't want him to lose you. He loves you too much, if he lost you or Bella and Bri, he probably wouldn't be able to function properly. If you could have seen him when you got taken away you would know what i'm talking about." Jerry said.

Olivia fought back the tears that were about to fall. "Thank you for telling me that and I promise the twins and I are not going anywhere." Olivia said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia went back to their room. Fitz was looking for something to wear to had a towel wrapped around his waist. Olivia was looking at his body up and down like it was her first time. Olivia bit her lip as she looked him up and down.

"Fitz" Olivia said in a hushed tone.

"Yes Livvie" he said

"Put on some clothes, we are about to go somewhere"

Fitz looked at her confused for a second then went back to the closet and did what she said. Olivia put on Fitz navy shirt and some sweatpants. Fitz put on his navy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Olivia made sure the kids were okay before they left. Olivia was driving. The ride was really quiet until Olivia broke the silence.

"I forgive you" Olivia said in a whisper.

Fitz looked at her. He didn't here what she said.

"I forgive you Fitz I love you so much. I'm sorry that I treated you like that earlier. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Olivia said. "Now I have to invite my mom back into my life" Olivia said with a sigh. She was happy that her mom was alive but now she has to tell Oli about her and she has to meet the twins and the baby that will be coming into the world in a few months.

Fitz put his hand on Olivia's. "One thing at a time Livvie" Fitz said.

"Okay" Olivia said. _One thing at a time,_ she repeated.

They finally arrived to the place Olivia was taking Fitz. They were at a hotel. Fitz was a little confused.

"What are we doing at a hotel?"

"You will see" Olivia said.

Olivia and Fitz went into the hotel. On their way up to the room Fitz was nervous. He didn't understand why.

"Close your eyes" Olivia said before opening the door.

"Why?"

"Just do it" Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz felt a lot better seeing her smile. He closed his eyes and Olivia led him into the room.

"Okay open them" Olivia said.

When Fitz opened his eyes he almost cried. He saw rose petals and candles everywhere. He turned around to look at her. She was smiling.

"I wanted to show you how much I forgive you, I just didn't want to say it. I helped find my mom and thank you for that." Olivia said looking down.

Fitz brought her to his body. He lifted her head with his finger and kissed her. They both moaned by the feeling of each others lips. Olivia brought her hands to the nape of his neck. Fitz picked Olivia up without breaking the kiss. Olivia licked his lip to gain entrance, when he parted his lips their tongue was in a battle. Fitz carried them to the room and laid her on the bed. Olivia groaned when he broke the kiss. Fitz started to kiss her spot on her neck.

"Fitz" Olivia breathed out.

Fitz bit down on the spot and Olivia let out a moan. Fitz pulled at the hem of Olivia's shirt. Olivia pulled her shirt up and took it off. Fitz went to her black lace bra and kissed between her breast. Olivia pushed Fitz off of her and switched their positions. Olivia kissed Fitz then went to his ear.

"I love you Fitz, so much that I want you….I need you." Olivia whispeard. "Don't you want me?" Olivia said.

"Yes baby." Fitz said then palming her ass and squeezing it.

Olivia bit down on Fitz's ear then kissed down his body. She pulled his sweatshirt and shirt off and kissed his chest and abs. Olivia went to the front of his pants and pulled down his sweatpants and underwear.

 **Few Minutes Later…**

After a few rounds of make up sex they went back home and took a shower and got in bed. Olivia got on Fitz's back and started to massage him.

"Thank you Livvie." Fitz said.

"For?"

"Everything. Two beautiful girls, Oli and a baby on the way. Thank you for forgiving me, thank you for tonight. Thank you for being my wife." Fitz said.

"You don't have to thank me for those things baby." Olivia said.

"But I want to."

Olivia kissed the back of Fitz's neck then his back. Fitz started to doze off to sleep when he heard her singing.

"This is why I love you, This is why I love. Because you love me." Olivia sang.

She had the best voice he ever heard. Fitz turned a little. Olivia got off his back and layed down beside him. She put her head on his chest and continued to sing.

 _ **I found love in you**_

 _ **And no other love will do**_

 _ **Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away**_

 _ **Forever and a while in my heart is where you'll stay**_

 _ **This is why I love you**_

 _ **Ooh this is why I love you**_

 _ **Because you love me**_

 _ **You love me**_

 _ **This is why I love you**_

 _ **Ooh this is why I love you**_

 _ **Because you love me**_

 _ **You love me**_

 _ **The stars have all aligned**_

 _ **And right now is the perfect time to say**_

 _ **I love you, I love you, I love you**_

 _ **I love you, I love you, I do**_

 _ **This is why I love you**_

 _ **This is why I love you**_

 _ **Because you love me**_

 _ **You love me**_

 _ **This is why I love you**_

 _ **Ooh this is why I love you**_

 _ **Because you love me**_

 _ **Me**_

 _ **I found love in you**_

 _ **And no other love will do**_

 _ **That's why I love you**_

Olivia finished the song. She heard Fitz's soft snores and smiled.

"I love you Fitz" Olivia said then dozed off to sleep.

 **A/N: Song: This is why I love you By:Major**


	36. Back on track

**A/N: I know it has been forever. I'm sorry. I have been focusing on school but since im on christmas break i'm gonna try to post as much as I can. Hope you like this chapter.**

Olivia has been debating on doing this. She was sitting in her car in front of her moms house. She was really nervous.

"You got this Olivia, it's your mom….You can talk to her right?" Olivia said to herself. Olivia smiled when she looked in the mirror and saw Bri. She left Bella and Oli with Fitz because he was going to Santa barbara. Oliver wanted to go with the rest of the kids and Olivia needed someone with her to keep her calm. Olivia rubbed her belly then got out the car to get Bri.

Olivia gave Bri a kiss. It took a moment for Olivia to ring the doorbell. When she finally ringed the doorbell fear came crawling in.

"What am I supposed to say to her? What do we talk about?" Olivia asked herself.

When the door opened Oliva put a smile on her face.

"Livia" Maya said with a smile. "It's nice to see you" She said then gave her a hug.

"Hi mom."

"Come in." Maya said standing to the side.

When Olivia walked into the house she felt a lot of memories of her childhood come back to her. She looked around and saw pictures of her as a little girl. She saw a picture of her as a baby and realized how much Isabella looked just like her.

"Are you hungry." Maya asked going into the kitchen.

"No, i'm fine."

"So, how have you been lately?"

"Good, how have you been?"

"Great since I get to see you."

"That's good." Olivia said.

They sat in silence for a while until Maya broke it.

"So how many kids do you and….."

"Fitz." Olivia said.

"Fitz right."

"We have two girls, this is Gabriella and Isabella is with Fitz. He is going to Santa Barbara for a few days. We have one on the way too. I have a son named Oliver he is 10 years old. Fitz has 3 kids. Jerry, Karen, and Theodore but everyone calls him Teddy." Olivia said.

"I can't wait until I get to meet all of them" Maya said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back at her.

 **Hours Later…...**

A few hours passed by and Olivia felt a lot better talking to her mom. She felt like their relationship never ended. Bri felt comfortable around Maya and that made Olivia happier. Olivia was happy to gain this relationship back with her mom.

On the way home Olivia called Fitz. "Hi" Oliva heard him whisper.

"Hi" She responded. "Where are you?"

"In my room. Bella is in here she wouldn't stop crying so I laid her in here with me."

"Oh okay, give her a kiss for me."

"I will. Give one to Bri for me." "So how was it with your mom?"

"It's was actually really good. It felt like our relationship was never lost after all these years."

"That's good"

"I miss you." Olivia said.

"I miss you too Livvie. Go home and get some sleep I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too Livvie, Goodnight"

"Goodnight." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

 **The Next Morning…**

Olivia woke up and did her morning routine. She fed Bri and they played for a while. While they were playing Olivia's phone started to ring. When she grabbed her phone she smiled.

"Hey baby" Olivia said.

"Hey mom." Oliver said.

"Are you having fun with Fitz?"

"Yes, but I miss you."

"I miss you too baby, but you guys will be back tomorrow and we can play and have a lot of fun." Olivia said.

"Okay mom, I think you should talk to Fitz because he is having a hard time taking care of Bella."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, can you put him on the phone so I can talk to him."

"Okay mom."

A few minutes later Olivia heard Fitz's voice.

"Hi" Fitz said.

"Hi"

"Oli said you wanted to speak to me?"

"I do, Oli told me you have been having problems with Bella."

"It's nothing. She just misses you." Fitz said.

"You know I can come out there."

"I know but we will be back tonight."

"Okay, what is your day like today?" Olivia said.

"I might take the kids to the beach before we leave."

"Okay have fun. Tell everyone I love them."

"I will sweet baby. I love you." Fitz said.

"I love you too bye."

Olivia and Bri sat around the house doing nothing. Olivia was on the computer looking at things for the baby while Bri played with her toys. Blue was laying beside Olivia asleep.

 **Later that afternoon…**

Olivia, Bri and Blue were on the couch asleep. Olivia felt Blue move but she didn't worry about it. Then she felt someone take Bri off her chest. When she opened her eyes. She saw a figure standing in front of her. It took her some time to figure out who it was. When her eyes finally adjusted she smiled. It was Oliver holding Bri in his arms. He gave Bri a kiss then gave one to his mom.

"Hi mom" Oli siad.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here so early."

"Well we all missed you so we came back home."

"Aw baby. I missed you guys too. Where is everyone?" Olivia said finally sitting up.

"Fitz went to put Bella in her crib. Teddy is playing the video game upstairs. Karen went to talk to her boyfriend and Jerry went to talk to his girlfriend."

"Wait, Karen has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but she told me not to tell Fitz."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her and can you take Bri to Fitz for me."

"I will once I get a kiss." Oli said with a smile.

Olivia smiled wishing he could stay this age for forever. She gave him and Bri a kiss then went to Karen's room.

Before she walked in she knocked.

"Come in" She heard.

Olivia walked in and smiled. "A little birdie told me you have a boyfriend."

Karen rolled her eyes knowing Oli told. "I do"

"You know you can talk to me about him." Olivia said.

"I know but I wanted to wait until I knew he was the right one."

"I understand."

"But he is really great." Karen said with a smile on his face.

"Is that so. What's his name?"

"Marcus." Karen said then looked away.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"There is something wrong."

"Well Marcus is Jerry's friend." Karen said looking back at Olivia.

"Oh I see, and you don't want Jerry to know you like him."

"Right"

"Well Jerry can't say anything about you two dating or being in love." "It is what you want, he might try and be very protective but that is what every guy does. If you love him and he loves you then you two have nothing to worry about." Olivia said.

"Okay Liv, thanks for telling me that." Karen said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome, now i'm going to go talk to Jerry about his girlfriend that we haven't met yet."

"Okay Liv. Thanks again"

Olivia left Karen's room and went to Jerry's. Olivia knocked on is door.

"Come in" Jerry said followed by a giggle.

When Olivia walked in he was on the phone.

"Can we talk?" Olivia said.

"Okay….I'll call you back." He said then hung up the phone. "Wassup Liv"

"I just have a quick question."

"Okay"

"When will we get to meet this girl of yours? You two have been going out for a few months now."

"I'm glad you said something. I was going to ask if she could come by for dinner?"

"Well I would be glad for her to come by." Olivia said.

"Great. I'll call her and tell her to come by. Thanks Liv." Jerry said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome."

Olivia left Jerry's room and went to check on the boys. Then she poked her head onto the twins room. They were fast asleep. Olivia smiled. She was happy that both her girls were back.

Olivia went back to her room to find Fitz asleep. She smiled. She went over to the bed and kissed his neck then his cheek. When he stirred a little she got on top of his and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Fitz finally opened his eyes.

"Hi" Olivia said.

"Hi"

"I missed you." Olivia said then started to kiss his neck again.

"I missed you too Livvie."

Olivia went to his ear. "I really missed you. When Olivia came back up and looked into his eyes.

Fitz knew what she meant and he really missed her too. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust. Fitz flipped their positions. When Olivia was under him, he started to kiss her spot. Olivia bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. Fitz moved his kissed to her lips. When he kissed her they both let out soft moans. Olivia put her hands on his cheeks so she could deepen the kiss. Fitz ran his hands down her body until he got to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it over her head. Then he pulled down her shorts. Leaving her in only her bra and matching panties. He stared at her body, taking in her beauty. To him it felt like forever since he saw her. Olivia brought his head back down to kiss him again. She ran her hands down his body until she got to the hem of his pants. She unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants. Fitz broke the kiss again to take his pants, boxers and shirt off. Olivia took her bra and panties off too.

Fitz kissed her neck then backed away from her. He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" Olivia said then pulled him towards her. Olivia was tired of his teasing. "Fitz I need you know."

As soon as Fitz heard those words he slammed into her. Olivia let out a loud moan. Fitz covered her mouth.

"Livvie you have to be quiet." Fitz said.

Olivia shook her head. Fitz took his hand off her mouth then started to move in and out of her slowly. "Just….like...t-that baby." Oliva moaned. "Damn Livvie your so tight." Fitz groaned out. Fitz picked up his pace. While he did that he started to kiss Olivia. Olivia dug her fingers into his back. Fitz groaned at the feeling. "I'm so…..close Fitz." Olivia breath out.

Fitz heard a few knocks at the door. "Give us a minute." Fitz said as he continued his movements.

"Liv my girlfriend is here." Jerry said.

"I'm coming." Olivia said as her orgasm hit her.

"Okay we will be downstairs." Jerry said.

Fitz continued to pump into Olivia. He was close himself. After he pumped into her one last time he came undone. He fell on top of Olivia making sure he didn't put to much weight on her and the baby. After their breathing calmed down Fitz started laughing.

"What's so funny." Olivia said.

"I'm coming" Fitz said mocking her.

"Shut up." Olivia said punching his shoulder.

"What is funny." Fitz said through laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. We have to get ready now."

"Why didn't you tell me Jerry's girlfriend was coming over."

"Well I was going to tell you after but you were looking really sexy and I missed you." Olivia said.

"Is that so" Fitz said getting off her and picking her up. "Round two?"

"No Fitzgerald. We don't have time for that." Olivia said. "Plus I have to start dinner."

"Okay." Fitz said putting her down. "Well you take a shower while I get the kids ready for dinner."

"Okay." Olivia said then went to the bathroom. While she was walking past Fitz he slapped her ass. Olivia looked back at him and smiled.

Fitz put on a tank top and some shorts. He went to get the rest of the kids ready for dinner. He peep into the twins room and found them awake. He gave them both a bath and put them in matching onesies. He took them to his room so Olivia could take them downstairs when she got out the shower.

When he got back into the room Olivia had on black leggings and a cream colored off the shoulder sweater.

"Livvie you look good." Fitz said.

"Thanks babe, now take a shower while I get dinner ready." Olivia said then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Olivia got the twins and took them downstairs. When she got downstairs she smiled. Jerry and his girlfriend were in the living room watching tv.

Olivia cleared her throat. Jerry turned his head and smiled.

"Hi Liv."

"Hey Jer, are you going to introduce me." Olivia said.

"Oh right." Jerry said standing up. "Liv I would like you to meet Jazmine. Jazmine I would like you to meet Olivia, the best step mom in the world."

"Hi Olivia."

Olivia put the girls down then shook her hand. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Olivia looked at Jazmine. She was beautiful. She had pretty long hair nice caramel skin and pretty brown eyes.

"These two beautiful girls must be Isabella and Gabriella." Jazmine said. "Jer tells me so much about them."

Before Olivia could say anything Teddy and Oliver came running downstairs. "Boys" Olivia said.

They stopped running them went over to her. "Teddy, Oli this is Jazmine. This is Jerry's girlfriend."

"Hi" They both said then ran off.

Olivia shook her head. "Jer is it okay if you watch the twins while I get dinner ready."

"No problem Liv."

Olivia went to the kitchen to get dinner ready. She was going to make her spaghetti.

 **A few Minutes later…..**

Everyone was at the dinner table eating and talking.

"So Jazmine what are you going to college for?" Fitz asked.

"Well i'm planning on going to get my PHD so I can be doctor." Jazmine said.

"Wow that's great." Olivia said.

"So …"

"You can call me Fitz."

"Okay, Fitz how did you meet ?"

"Well we knew each other in high school and college she left me for another guy then a few years go by and we meet in our apartment building." Fitz said.

"I bet you were happy to see him."

"I was, I thought it was a dream for a moment but I was happy."

They talked a little more and laughed. Fitz told stories about Jerry as a kid. After everyone finished dinner Jazmine left and everyone went to bed.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Jerry's birthday. Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	37. Reunited

**A/N: Sorry I didn't make it clear on what race Jazmine is African American. Hope you all had a Good New year. I hope you enjoy this story.**

"Happy Birthday" Everyone said.

"Thanks guys."

It was Jerry's 18th birthday. They didn't do anything big for his birthday. They got him a cake and invited his friends over to hang out.

"Before we cut the cake, Jer we have a surprise for you." Fitz said.

"Okay" Jerry said looking confused.

They all walked to the front door. When Fitz opened it, Jerry's face lit up.

"There is no way those are mine." Jerry said. In front of him was a all white 2016 Mustang Gt and a red 2016 BMW convertible.

"One is yours and the other is Karen's." Fitz said taking the keys out his pocket.

Jerry took the keys out of his dad's hand. "Thanks dad your the best." Then he ran to car.

"Your joking right." Karen said.

"Nope, it's all yours." Fitz said.

"Thanks dad." Karen said giving him a hug.

"You should actually be thanking Liv, she is the one who begged me to get you a car."

"Thank you so much Liv." Karen said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome, how about you go test it out." Olivia said.

"Can we go?" Teddy and Oliver said.

"Sure." Karen said then ran to her car.

Jerry and his friends went to hang out for the rest of his birthday. Karen and the boys went to get ice cream and went to see Mellie.

"That was successful." Olivia said as she walked over to the couch.

"I'm glad now the kids won't be in the house a lot." Fitz said as he sat beside her. "It's just you and me." He said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Fitz we can't, not on the couch. Plus your baby is making me hungry."

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"Can you make me a pickle and peanut butter sandwich." Olivia said as she rubbed her belly. Olivia was now in her second trimester and her belly was showing too.

"Okay." Fitz said giving her another kiss on the cheek.

When he left Olivia's phone started to ring.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Livia, I have a quick question."

"Okay?" Olivia said worried what her question would be.

"When will I be able to meet my grandkids?"

Olivia was silent for a moment. "Mom can you hold please." Olivia said as she sat the phone down. Olivia got up and went into the kitchen with Fitz.

"Fitz baby we need to talk about something."

"Okay Livvie."

"Do you think it's time for the kids to meet my mother?"

"I think it is a great time. We have six beautiful kids and one more on the way. I also think Oli would like to meet her before you have the baby." Fitz said as he gave her the sandwich she asked for.

"Okay" Olivia said then took a bite out of her sandwich. They both went back to the living room. Olivi picked her phone up. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How about you come to dinner tonight to meet the kids."

"That sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"Bye mom." Olivia said then hung up the phone. "She's coming tonight."

"Okay I'll call the kids and get dinner ready. You go take a nap." Fitz said then gave her a kiss.

Olivia shook her head then gave him another kiss. Before she went to her room she checked on the twins. They were still asleep so she went to her room and went to sleep.

 **1 Hour Later…..**

Olivia woke up and looked at the time. It was 5:45. She looked at the baby monitor and saw Jerry taking care of the twins. She got up and took a shower. When she got out she looked at her phone. She had a text message from her mom that said " _I'm on my way."_ Olivia texted her back okay then got dressed. She put on a white tank top with a blue cardigan and black leggings.

She went to the nursery. When she walked in she saw Jerry rocking Bella. Olivia smiled as she watched him. Jerry looked up and smiled when he saw Liv.

"Hey Liv." Jerry whispered

"Hey. I can take over, go get ready for dinner we are having a guest tonight." Olivia said as she went over to him.

"Okay Liv." Jerry said giving Bella to Olivia then going to get dressed. Olivia gave Bella a kiss then put her in her crib.

Olivia went downstairs after she checked on the rest of the kids. When Olivia got downstairs she saw Fitz. She could feel herself getting wet by looking at him, she thinks it is the pregnancy that was making her feel that way. Fitz was wearing a Black polo shirt with blue jeans. His hair was slick back. He was so handsome.

Olivia walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his back. When she inhaled all she could smell was his cologne.

"It's nice to see your awake " Fitz said as he turned around and gave her a kiss."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again. This time she deepend it. Fitz pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could see a mixture of lust and nervousness.

"Livvie are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous" Olivia said.

"Why?"

"Well i'm nervous for Oli because I don't want him to think I was trying to hide his grandmother from him and I don't know what to say to her. We got along so well at her house but now she is meeting the kids and I…" Olivia trailed off.

"Livvie it's gonna be fine. I promise, you just have to let things happen. Oliver will be thrilled to see his grandmother and so will the rest of the kids. You will be find. Stop worrying and just let it happen." Fitz said then gave her another kiss.

"Okay, I love you Fitz." Olivia said then smiled.

"I love you too Livvie."

Olivia herd her phone ringing so she went to get it. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" Olivia said.

"Because I want to talk to you, I just want to know how I can fix our friendship." Abby said.

"You can't you have fucked it up there is no way you can fix it."

"Now Liv don't do that, I only did it to protect you"

"But you brought my husband into it and made him lie to me." Olivia said she was getting angrier by every word Abby was saying.

"Liv I'm really sorry."

"Sorry is not gonna fix it."

"Liv."

"Goodbye Abigail." Olivia said then hung up the phone. She was so pissed at Abby.

Olivia sat on her bed until she calmed down. After she calmed down she went downstairs. As she was walking downstairs the doorbell rang. Olivia could feel herself getting nervous again. Then she thought about what Fitz said.

"You got this Liv, it's your mom and she is finally gonna meet her grandkids." Olivia said then took a deep breath and went down the rest of the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she smiled. She saw Fitz and her mom hugging.

"I'm happy to see you again Fitz." Maya said.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms,Pope."

"You can call me Maya."

"Okay, Maya." Fitz said.

"Hi mom." Olivia said.

"Hi Livia" Maya said then gave her a hug. "I'm so happy to see you and your house is beautiful." She said as she looked around.

"I'm happy to see you too and Fitz did everything to the house." Olivia said as she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm so happy to see my baby all grown up and happy." Maya said.

"I'll go get the kids." Fitz said with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet my grandbabies" Maya said.

Olivia and Maya went to the dining room while Fitz got the kids. Fitz came back with all the kids.

"Maya these are all of your grandkids. This is Karen and Jerry" Fitz said as he pointed at the two oldest. "This is Teddy and Oliver." Fitz said as he pointed at the boys. "Kids this is your grandma. This is Olivia's mom." Fitz said.

"I knew it, you look just like her. Liv you favor your mom a lot." Karen said.

"It's nice to meet you" Jerry said.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you all." Maya said then she went over to Oli. "I'm really happy to meet you. You look just like your mom." Maya said then smiled.

When she smiled Oli smiled too. He gave her a hug. Maya felt the tears running down her face. As Olivia watched as her son and her mother finally met made her really emotional. After they hugged and Maya got herself together they ate.

They were having a great time. Olivia was happy. Her life was complete. Her mother was back in her life. She had the man of her dreams, she had the family she always wanted.

"So G-ma." Jerry started. "Is it fine if I call you that?"

"Yeah, you guys can call me whatever you want." Maya said then smiled.

"So G-ma where have you been. Why are we just now meeting you?"

"Well…." Maya started then looked at Olivia and Fitz. They both gave her a nod. "Well your grandpa had lied to Olivia and told her that I was in a accident and died when she was 12."

"That's so wrong." Karen said.

"It's is but now i'm here to see my daughter and her family. I want to make up all the years I missed." Maya said then looked at Olivia.

Olivia smiled because she wanted the same.


	38. Welcome Baby Grant

**A/N: I know I know, I've been gone for like forever. But i'm back for a little bit. I'm planning on this being the last chapter. But don't get sad there will be a sequel in the future. And Now I will have my full attention on Thank you Officer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **9 Months Later…..**

It was January the 5th. New years had passed and the kids were growing up fast. Oli turned 11, Teddy was now 10 and the twins turned 1. Jerry was leaving for college in two weeks, and Karen is about to graduate. Oli just started middle school, he was liking it so far. The twins can walk and they can talk now.

Olivia was in bed watching tv when she realized they haven't picked a name for the baby and he was due in 5 days. Fitz was asleep beside her. She was gonna wake him up but he worked hard today so she got up and went to Oli and Teddy's room.

"Boys" Olivia said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in mom." Oli said.

"Can I ask you two a quick a question?"

"Sure" Teddy said.

"Do you two have any name suggestions for baby Grant?"

"Ooohhh I was thinking Max" Oliver said.

"I like that name, What about you Ted?"

"Ummmm…. I think we should name him after dad, and we could call him Four since he is the fourth of the Grants."

Olivia smiled at that. She loved the name and the idea. "Thanks boys I'll talk to your dad about the names." Olivia said then gave them both kisses.

Olivia went back to her room and got on her phone. The twins were with Maya. Jerry was at football practice, and Karen was out with her friends. Olivia hasn't talked to Abby since the last year. She felt like she did her wrong the last time they talked and she really wanted her friend back. Olivia thought for a moment then dialed Quinn's number.

"Liv?" Quinn said.

"Hey Quinn, are you at work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is Abby there?"

"Yeah, is everything okay."

"Yes everything is fine. I'll be over in a few. Don't tell Abby i'm coming either."

"Ummm okay." Quinn said then hung up the phone.

Olivia got up and put some clothes on. She gave Fitz a kiss before she left. She then went to the boys room to tell them where she was going and to tell their dad where she was if he asked. Olivia grabbed a pickle before she left.

 **Few Minutes Later…..**

Olivia arrived at OPA. She was surprised Abby hasn't changed the name yet. Olivia said a quick prayer before she got the car. She really hope she was going to be able to talk to Abby and they can become friends again.

Olivia was in the elevator when she felt a sharp pain. She has been having contractions for a while but the pain she was feeling now wasn't an ordinary contraction. Olivia started to breath in and out.

" _Can this Damn thing come on"_ Olivia said to herself.

Then Olivia felt water on her leg. " _No No No No, You're supposed to come in five days."_ Olivia said.

The doors to the elevator finally opened. She tried to walk but it hurt when she tried to walk.

"HELP!" Olivia yelled.

Quinn, Huck, Abby, and Harrison ran to Olivia.

"Liv what are you….. OH, we need to get you to a hospital." Quinn said.

"AHHHHH" Olivia screamed.

"Okay Liv breath in and out for me." Abby said then turned to the crew. "Harrison and Huck call Fitz and the family and tell them to meet us at the hospital. Quinn you come with me. All cylinders people!" Abby said as she grabbed Olivia's hand.

They finally made it to the car. Quinn was gonna drive while Abby helped Liv calm down.

"Liv breath for me." Abby said.

Olivia shook her head then did what she was told. Then she felt another contraction hit.

"Quinn if you don't drive this damn car faster!" Olivia said.

Quinn looked at liv through the mirror then stepped on the gas pedal.

 **30 Minutes Later…..**

They finally arrived at the hospital. Fitz was already there. He was panicking. The nurses put Olivia on a stretcher and took her to a room. Fitz was right behind them.

"I'm here Livvie." Fitz said.

 **1 Hour Later…..**

Baby Grant was born January 5th. He was a really handsome boy. He had Fitz's brown curls, Olivia's lips, and Fitz's blue eyes. He looked just like Fitz.

"Welcome Four." Olivia said.

"Four?" Fitz said.

"Well Teddy had a good idea to name him after you and we call him Four for short. So his name is Fitzgerald Grant the IIII." Olivia said then smiled.

"I love it." Fitz said then gave her a kiss then kissed their son.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Fitz said.

The door opened and Abby walked in. Fitz looked at Olivia. "I'll give you two a moment alone. I'm gonna go get some food." Fitz said then gave Olivia a kiss before he left.

"Hey Liv." Abby said.

"Hey" Olivia said.

Then silence filled the room until Olivia spoke again. "Thanks for helping me get here. I know i've been an ass lately."

"No problem. I'm always here for you, even when you are mad at me, and nothing like before will happen ever again. I'm really sorry for what I did. I don't want to lose the only friend I ever had." Abby said.

Olivia smiled. "I forgive you, now come over here and meet your nephew." Olivia said.

Abby walked over to Olivia. "Wow he looks just like Fitz except he has your lips. But everything else is all Fitz." Abby said. "What's his name?"

"Four, Teddy had the idea to name him after Fitz so since he is the fourth of the Grants we will call him Four." Olivia said.

"That is one smart boy." Abby said.

There was a knock at the door then it opened. When it opened Fitz came in with some food. Then walked in the whole family.

"Hey everyone" Olivia said as they walked in.

"Well since everyone is in here. I want to say Welcome to the Grants Four." Olivia said with a big smile.

Everyone got to meet the Four. He was really quiet. He didn't cry at all. After everyone left he went to sleep and so did Olivia. The only person that stayed behind was Maya. Maya was happy that she was able to meet her grandson the day he was born.

"Thank you Fitz." Maya said as she looked at Olivia.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you because you made my baby happy. You gave her the family she always wanted. You gave her everything. You took care of her and her son. You did everything I couldn't do." Maya said as tears fell down her face.

"You are welcome, I want to to say thank you for creating the most caring, loving, beautiful, strong, brave, fantastic woman and mother. I couldn't do any of this without her." Fitz said then gave her a hug.

"You are so welcome" Maya said then walked over to Olivia and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Liv." Maya said then left.

 **The Next Morning…..**

Olivia was cleared to go home. When they got home they were met by Fitz's family. They were not able to make it to the hospital the day before.

"Sorry we missed Jr." Garrett said.

"No problem." Fitz said as he hugged his brother.

They all sat around and talked and held Four. After they all left Olivia went to bed she was tired. Fitz put Four in the room that was beside Karen's. After Fitz put Four to bed he took the boys to school. Karen and Jerry was already gone.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Fitz came back and checked on the kids. The twins were sleep and so was Four. He went to see if Olivia was awake. To his pleasure she was.

"Hi"

"Hi" Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz went over to the bed and kissed her. So now our family is complete. I accomplished my goal.

"And that goal was?" Olivia said as she sat in between his legs.

"Well after you left and married Edision I thought I was never gonna see you again. Then I see you in my apartment building. When I saw you I had a goal. That goal was to marry you and start a family….. A happy family. I didn't want to lose you again. Being with you has changed me. You make me so happy. You keep me going. You gave me four amazing kids. Olivia Carolyn Grant you are my world. I love you to the moon and back."

"Awww Fitz. I love you so much. I'm glad I married you, I'm glad had a man who actually cared and protected him. I'm also very happy to be able to have kids with love of my life. Isabella, Gabriella and Four. They will grow up with a great family." Olivia said then kissed Fitz.

 **A/N: Okay Thanks for reading Love For My Child. This story will continue in the future. I will be working on Thank you Officer now. Thanks for all the great reviews on this story. Thank you so much**


End file.
